Chain of the Heart
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: A story about a family ripped apart by one night and heir journey of reuniting, with the help of unforgettable friends. Contains most Zatch Bell characters OCS ARE WELCOME REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Bellmond High **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell/ Zatch Bell-Mr.Raiku does.**

**So I see a whole bunch of these in Naruto fanfiction and decided to make one.**

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG RIIIIIII-SLAP

That was when a brown hair teen hit her alarm clock. She got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Today was Megumi Ooumi's first day at a new school. She was 14 years old.

**The first day at a new school.**she thought until,

"HEY! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL WAKE UP! YOU ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR! "Don,Megumi's loud cousin yelled in her doorway.He had the same hair and eye color as Megumi.

"Oh right, ok I'll get ready" she replied and Don closed the door.

Megumi went to the bathroom to take care of her hygene routines put her blue/white uniform and headed down stairs to eat breakfast her aunt cooked. Don and his little brother Rai (Don is Megumi's age and Rai is 7)were eating at the table already.

"Morning Mimi" Don greeted

"Don't call me tthat Don"She replied.

"So are you ready for your first day of school"Nayoko, Megumi's aunt asked.(Nayoko is Rai and Don's mother

"Hopefully."She replied and got up.

"Why leaving so soon" Rai asked.

"It's a good idea to arrive early so that I can find my first class and get situated"Megumi replied

"Well have a good day"Nayoko replied.

"Hai Arigatou"Megumi said as she walked out the door.Megumi started her walk to school and arrived 10 minutes before the first bell.She then found the principals office which looked as high classed as the part of the school she had seen. There was a desk with the name tag thing that had Sherry M. Bellmont . (A/N:Is it Bellmond or Bellmont?) There was also a sign that read If you have a write up,sit in one of the chairs to await your hel-er-Punishment.Other wise ring the fancy shiny golden bell for service. Megumi rang the bell once and she could hear a lady that sounded like she was in her early mid 20's.

"One moment please." Then a lady with blonde hair, blue eyes in an elegent dress appeared and sat at the desk

"Hello may I help you?"she asked.

"My name is Megumi Ooumi,I just transferred here and I need my schedule please."

"Ah yes I heard about your arrival,My name is Sherry Bellmond. I'm the principal of the school and I bring hel-I mean, punishment for those who misbehave."She said all of this as she searched through some papers and pulled a couple out."Here you go, a schedule and a map of the school. The first bell is about to ring so you might want to find your first period now."

Hai, Arigatou ." Megumi said with a bow. she left the office to go to her 1st period class. She had English with Mr. Raiku. She found the classroom. When she opened the door, she could feel 22 sets of eyes staring at her.

"Ah your the new girl Megumi please come in and introduce yourself."The teacher Mr.Raiku greeted.Megumi did as she was told.

"Hello, my nme is Megumi. My favorite color is green my hobbies include singing andtalking to friends. My goal is to become a singer.

""Very good" Mr.Raiku said. "Please sit next to Tia. Tia raise your hand.A red haired girl raised her hand and Megumi went and sat.

Done Introduction. Don't worry this story will be much better in the future. I have ideas :) TTFN. ME NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. A New Uchia?

Bellmont High School 

Chapter 2 :A New Uchia?

As Megumi sat and listened to Mr. Raiku, she looked around the room at her classmates. So far she has noticed a boy named Zatch who gets every question wrong. A totally oppisite case with a boy named Kiyo and a boy named Zeno who kept calling Zatch an idiot leading to an argument. There was also a girl with pink hair who looked ADORABLE. Then Mr.Raiku instructed the class to get to work on their projects.

"Project? What project?" Megumi paniced.

"I guess that makes us partners then" Said Tia with a sigh. The project is working to create a "spellbook" for our Magic unit. We have to make spells describe what they do and a secret type of writing.I did have different partner but she hasnt come to school in weeks."

"Oh. So how far did you two get?" Megumi asked.

"Just oe attack spell together, I do have some ideas but I'm not very sure if I should add them"Tia replied

Well let's see what spell ideas you have and work from there."Megumi suggested

They planned the spellbook out for the rest of class. Five minutes before the bell a note landed on Megumi's desk. It read:

Meet me outside of class, I'll walk you to your next class. Believe me, I know the building well.-Kiyo

Though alittle unsure, Megumi nodded in his direction and when the bell rang she waited at the door.Kiyo came out shortly after.

"Who do you have next"he asked.

"I have Science with Mr.Dufort"She replied.

"Ditto."He said and they began walking to class. This class started the same waywith Megumi introducing herself.

"Well nice to meet you Megumi. Are there any questions for Megumi?"The light bloned hair man asked.

"I have one. Megumi, Do you have Mangekyou Sharingan (sp?)Or normal sharingan?"

"Why in the world would you ask that Kanchome?" Tia asked.with a temper.

"Because her eyes are the red of Sharingan."He replied.

"That would be like asuming your a duck because of that beak you are wearing."Megumi replied. And took her seat next to Tia (Again). Everyone was quiet ad class went smoothly.

Next was Romance with Folgore or "Twisted romance" as Kiyo pointed out. He Megumi Zatch and Tia were making their way to 3rd period.When they got there, Folgore immediately took a liking to the new girl for looking so pretty, even if she was wearing the same hing as everybody else.

"Wow! Such an excellent figure! Such nice curves and your breast are so big! Making me want to gra-

"OK, That is enough Folgore" Kiyo inturupted him, and probably saved Megumi.

"Fine." He said with a pout. "Megumi, in my class you sit with your ideal mate that I put you with. And you get to sit next to Kiyo!"

"What!?"Kiyo replied.

"Now Kiyo, I know you like sitting alone, but now you have two choices. Sit with this fine young lady, or Kanchome. take your pick."Folgore had Kiyo cornered.

"Fine." He forfited, grabbed Megumi's wrist and let her to their desks.

"Now today we are going to roleplay a scene from Romantic Heart (I made that up.)I want Lien and Wonrei to play the parts. They made their way to the fornt of the class.

"Ok Lien is playing a lady who is known for getting in to many fights and Wonrei is a CEO of Coutrywide (Me no care if there is none) The 2 of you are in love and Kari's family can care less but Yuki's family is against Yuki marrying a girl that gets into fights on daily basis. So this is a scene where they make the big pledge. And action!" Folgore directed.

"Kari, I know you better than anybody I know how hard your life is and your family is not making it any easier for you. I've seen you get hurt in those fights and for some reason it made me very mad.I want to protect you from the pain. You are truly to precious to be hurt by them. I love you. Will you be mine?"

Kari got all watery eyed.

"Yuki I love you too. Your such a great guy, your funny sweet sensitive. I love everything about you so my answer is yes."

That's all Wonrei needed. He rapped his arms around Lien's waist and kissed her on the lips. Lien soon gave i and melted into the kiss with the whole class clappig. The bell rang and once again the Megumi and Tia Zatch and Kiyo were in the halls their next class was Kareoke DDR with Mr.Sunbeam. When they arrived Mr.Sunbeam started class.

"Today is duet day. So we are going to pair up and sing a duet. How about Megumi and Kiyo sing a duet first"

"Why us?" Kiyo argued

"Well Megumi is a new joiner to this class and Kiyo is the only one who hasnt sang any kareoke so now you have to sing together."He replied.

"Fine" he grumbled and they got up

"You can choose it" Kiyo offered Megumi. She picked Promicious by Nelly Furtado.

Everybody gave a big applause as they finished. They bowed and left the stage.

**'She's a good singer'**Kiyo thought.

After class was lunch. Meanwhile in Sherry's hel-er office,

**'Hmmmm, I cant seem to find what schools Megumi was in before this one . . .I should contact her guardian.'**Sherry thought so she grabbed her phone and dialed. It rang 2 times before Nayoko answered it.

"Hello"

"Yes Mrs. Ooumi this is Ms.Bellmont, principal of Bellmond High. I was looking at Megumi's reccords and I cant find ny list of schools Megumi has been to in the past."

"She was home schooled" Nayoko replied with an "end of conversation" tone.

"Alright that's all I need to know, thank you very much" Sherry hung up.

Nayoko had her hands on the table like a buisness man in a meeting when they object to somthing.

**'I cant believe they called so quickly about it. This can be a bad sign. How long can I hide the secret**

**From my kids**

**From the school **

**From Megumi'**

CLIFFY! Please Review


	3. RPGs

Came back on Thursday. I finally get a chance to update.

Disclaimer:If I owned Zatch Bell, It would be showing on Cartoon Network right now.And I do not own The Melochony Of Haruhi Suzumiya. Or Hare Hare Yukai.

Chapter 3

Lunch went ok. Megumi got to know her friends better and Kanchome kept calling her Megumi Uchia. Next was Math with Dr. Riddles. (That would be hard.) Then History with Apollocand finally Biology with Ivy (episode 7). Just as the bell rang for dismissal, Zatch ran straight to Megumi's desk .

"Hey! this Friday there is this big RPG sorta thing after school that is at my house. Wanna come? Everybody's gonna e there. Even some of the teachers."

Megumi thought for a minute before replying.

"Sure. I'd love to join you." She said with a smile.

"Yay " Zatch cheered as he ran off.

When Megumi got home that day, she asked Nayoko if she could go to the RPG thing.

"Sure, just be home by 11. Deal?"

"Deal! Thank you Nayoko!" Megumi cheered.

Friday came fast . Megumi was talking to her friends during lunch.

"So Megumi, have you killed anybody with your Mangekyou Sharingan" (If you didnt know, Sharingan is a special ability from the show Naruto.)

Drop it you beaked retard." Zeno growled before eating his raw shark. Really, how does he eat it raw?

"Anway . . ." Kiyo started "We found a replacement for Mikuru but we have nobody to play Haruhi."

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked.

"Well, this is a school event and we promised to role play the Hare Hare Yukai from the anime The Melachony Of Haruhi Suzumiya. But we still need a Haruhi.

Megumi smirked.

"Well fourtanettly for you all I know the Hare Hare Yukai as well. So I can be your Haruhi."

"WE'RE SAVED!" Zatch cheered.

"That's perfect. Thank you Megumi." Kiyo smiled. (Not OOCness)

That night Megumi made her way to Zatch's house, dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya. She rang the door bell and Zatch answered also dressed up in costume to play Itsuki Koizumi in the Hare Hare Yukai. he had a brown wig on.

"Hey your just in time. We're all back stage etting ready come on!"

When they arrived back stage, there were a whole bunch of other people who looked like cosplayers as well..

"Thiis is kinda like a RPG show with different acts from different shows." Zatch explained.

Kiyo walked up wearing a costume for the show.

"So your playing Kyon. What a coincidince."said Megumi.

"Atleast I don't have to sing."Kiyo replied.

"Awww, you really are a good singer." Megumi complimented, rembering the Promicious incident at school.

"Maybe, but I just don't like doing it. especially in front of people especially strangers." Kiyo replied.

All of a sudden there was a voice at the micrphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I proudly welcome you to our roleplaying night. We have many acts to show so lets get started!" Everybody cheered.

Most acts were pretty good. But there were some that made you wonder, "Why did they even try to do this? There was a Naruto cosplay and Bleach There were even some anime crossovers.

"For our final act, I would like to present to you the Hare Hare Yukai!"

Being such a familiar song many cheered.

The group made tjeir way to the stage. Yuki looked alittle more depressed because she was played by Zeno who has a normal skin tone.. And Mikuru was played by Shion Hibiki

The music started with its solo. (A/N: The lyrics came one line at a time with the translation as the next line.)

nazo nazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitemo

watashi wa dokoka ewa ikenai

Even if we could map out all of Earth's mysteries,

I still wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshita kedo

kanaete kurenai wa dare mo ne

I spent my life with anticipations and hopes,

But no one is there to grant them.

jikan no hate made Boooon!!

Until the end of time, Boooon!!

WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa

nanimokamo wo makikonda souzou de kowasou

With a warp, this looping feeling

Swirls everything together and destroys them.

aru hareta hi no koto

mahou ijou no yukai ga

kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou jyanai no?

ashita mata au toki waratteru hyoujou de

jouhoutachi atsumeyou

kantan nan dayo konna no

oikaketara tsukamaeru no yo

ooki na yume & yume nagamete

On a particular sunny day,

A happiness greater than magic

Will pour down endlessly? Isn't that impossible?

When we meet again tomorrow, I'll be laughing

As I collect all the world's information.

It's easy, there's nothing to it.

If chase after them, I will catch them,

But I observe the big dreams from afar.

iroiro yosou ga dekisou de dekinai mirai

sore demo sousa nara wakaru wa

Anything is possible in the future where nothing is certain,

But if I process the information, I can predict it.

kirakira hikatte atsui kumo no ue wo kazaru

hoshitachi mo kibou towa chigau

Hanging above the thick clouds and shining brightly,

The stars are different from hopes.

jikan ni noru kara Byuuuuum!!

Because I can ride time, Byuuuuun!!

CHEAP de COOL na toshigoro demo

samishigariya hazukashisa wa itsumo jama desho

Even at the cheap and cool age,

Loneliness and shyness always get in the way, right?

te to te wo tsunaidara

mukau toko ijigen ne

kagayaita hitomi niwa fukanou utsusu wa

ue dake miteiru to namida ga kawaku nara

"fukusei ne..."

kokoro kara tsuyoku omou hodo zannen

susumimashou ushiro ni iru wa kitto yo

dokidoki sasete yo?

If we hold our hands together,

We'll be in another dimension at our destination.

Impossible things are reflected in those sparkling eyes.

If your tears dry just by looking up,

"Those must be fake..."

Shout from the bottom of your heart but it's futile.

Break off running but I'll still be behind.

Let my heart beat faster, okay?

Boooon!!

Boooon!!

WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa

nanimokamo wo makikonda souzou de kowasou

With a warp, this looping feeling

Swirls everything together and destroys them.

aru hareta hi no koto

mahou ijou no yukai ga

kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou jyanai no?

ashita mata au toki waratteru hyoujou de

jouhoutachi atsumeyou

kantan nan dayo konna no

oikaketara tsukamaeru no yo

ooki na yume & yume hoshii wa

On a particular sunny day,

A happiness greater than magic

Will pour down endlessly? Isn't that impossible?

When we meet again tomorrow, I'll be laughing

As I collect all the world's information.

It's easy, there's nothing to it.

If chase after them, I will catch them,

I want to have big dreams too.

they finished and got ito a final pose.. and everybody cheered.

The group left the stage and were in a big chat session backstage with Yay we did its and Zeno mumbling somthing about killing all for his humiliation.

The party was pretty fun afterwards, Tia and Megumi lived in the same direction so they walked home together.

"Hey Tia can I ask you somthing?" Megumi asked

"Fire away."Tia replied.

"Well you know the girl who you said was your partner in the English project in Mr. Raiku's class? Well I was wondering if she was the same girl who was supposed to be Mikuru."

"Yes, her name is Natsumi. She is a 12 year old in the 9th grade. She's a pretty fun person to hang out with. But for the past few weeks, she hasnt been in school. I don't know why."

All of a sudden Megumi felt a major head cram. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain.

"Are you ok?"Tia asked conserned.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just gona go home now." Megumi repied and ran off.When she got to her house she stepped in and closed the door placing her hand on her face.

"What was that feeling?" she asked herself.

CLIFFY! ME NEED REVIEWS!


	4. The Psyco Murderer

Ok As revenge for the no reviews, I am going to give you a short but important chapter. So review next time!

**Chapter 4: The Psyco Murder **

Monday-Wendnesday (Why do they make it so hard to spell?) went by quickly Kiyo was a little worried when Tia told him about Megumi's little head cramp run off but Megumi simply said it was just a headache from the loud RPG night. There was also more o Kanchome asking about Megumi's Sharingan past, pissing Zeno off but thanks to Kolulu there was no big fight. Lien and Wonrei went on with their little cute love fantasy.

It was Thursday morning in Mr. Raiku's class. Everyone was working on their spell book project.

"Ok Zatch, what do you say our next spell be a signature move kinda spell." Kiyo started.

"You mean like in Mucha Lucha" Zatch asked, reffering to a Cartoon Network show that had been canceled. Kiyo used the book to hit him on the head like when they fought Hosakawa and Reycom (episode 2-3 I think)

"No! I mean a way to finish our opponents off with a strong attack." Kiyo replied slightly agitated.

"Well, I like dragons." Zatch suggested.

"I got it!" Kiyo started, "Our signature move can be a thunder dragon. Now as for the name . . ."

"Zakeruga?" Zatch suggested. "We already stated Zaker meant lightning, so ga can mean dragon."

"I like the name but it can use a front name or a whole word to mean dragon instead of just a sylibal" Kiyo replied. "Lets move on and come up with it later. I think that Zakeruga would be a good name for a . . . "

Meanwhile, Tia and Megumi were working on their project.

"Ok so how about our next spell be a sheild as well-"

"So are we going to make ourselves the defense kind team?" Tia asked

"Yup. Defense and healing. Most likely the other teams are focusing more on offense so we should focus on defense to offer helpful abilities to the team."

"Good idea!" Tia replied.

"Our next one should be a good strong one. that can block off even the strongest spells."

"Isn't that godmodding(1)?" Tia asked.

"No because it only shields above ground. Any attack below ground will still hit. Now for the name . . ."

they continued working until someone came through the door. he wore one of those hooded cloaks except the hood was not being used.

"Excuse me sir, I am looking for a girl with the last name of Ooumi."

Mr.Raiku looked around the room until he spotted Megumi.

"Megumi could you please go with this man."

" Yes sir." Megumi replied. She stood up and headed for the door the man following.

When they left the room the man quickly punched Megumi in the stomach and she fainted . . .

When she woke up she s could feel her wrists and ankles had been tied up. She looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Storage room in school" the man replied.

"So why am I here?" she asked.

"You look so much like that lady in my dreams. The one who keeps maki/ng my heart beat faster every time I see her. I CANT FIGURE OUT WHO SHE IS! But somthing about you, MAKES ME WANT TO KILL YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! And I know just how to do it." He said with a psyco voice. He then took out a device from his pocket and pressed it on Megumi's arm. He pressed a button and intense electrcity hit Megumi's whole body in an instant. She screamed in pain causing the man to smirk like a psyco.

Meanwhile, the bell had just rang for the next class but Kiyo and the rest of the crew (Thankfully not Kanchome) didn't. For some reason he worried for Megumi when all of a sudden they heard a barely hearable scream.

"That sounded like Megumi" He started to run toward the screams . . .

The man had just shocked Megumi for the 7th time. He was going for the 8th when . . .

"STOP PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCH! IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!" Megumi yelled with streaks of tears pouring out of her eyes.Not to mention manyy burn marks from the electric heat the man smirked.

"The whole point of this gadget was to get you to beg me to kill you" he said in a psyco voice with the same psyco smile that just got bigger as he took of his cloak to reveal a samauri robe. He took out a sword and used the gadget to shock it to give Megumi one last shock before she died he tightly held her shoulder and was about to make the strike. Megumi screamed one final time then all of a suden,

The door opened.

"MEGUMI!" Tia shouted she plunged right at the man and started to strangle the man causing him to let go of his sword and the gadget. "Kiyo, untie Megumi quickly. I cant hold this guy much longer"

"Right" Kiyo replied running over and pulling a pocket knife "Nobody saw this" he warned as he cut the ropes, grabbed Megumi by the hand and pulled her up and out of the room. And as if on que Principal Bellmond was outside the door. curtosy (sp?) of the rest of the group and their combined convincing skills of "this is not an excuse to skip class this is real" Sherry found the man and called 911 when she found out of what he did and tried to do.

"Are you ok?" Kiyo asked Megumi as soon as they were away from the crowd she slowly nodded but was still crying.

"That was so scary, and painful" She replied. Kiyo grabbed Megumi's shirt sleeve at her hand and pulled it pulling Megumi towards him as he pulled her into an embrace. (I got that techniuque from Inuyasha :) )

"I'm sorry I couldnt be there for you sooner" he began to whisper. But it's over now. you wont see him again"

"I don't know if it is a talent of yours, but some how you knew just what to say." Megumi smiled.

They stayed that way until . . .

squeak squeak click flash.

Somebody had just taken a picture, Zatch to be excact.

"I did it! I got a picture of a cute couple hugging yay!"

Kiyo had a twitchy smirk

"Zatch , run."

"Oh boy" Zatch gulped as he ran off with Kiyo and Megumi chasing him

YOU GOT LUCKY ON THIS CHAPTER BUT IF YOUU DON'T REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL REALLY STINK!

godmodding- A term used in RPGs- When one uses an ability that is unbeatable or defendable


	5. Meru Meru Wha?

Ok Story updated!

Chapter 5

After a long chase with Kiyo and Zatch it was time to go home.She made it all the way with paralyzed from electricity legs that were also tired from running after Zatch.

**Nayoko's going to freak.** She thought to herself. She opened the door, ready as she ever would have been to face the uproar she would make in the house. When she opened the door, it was quiet.

**Usually Rai and Don would be watching Higurashi **(Real Show)** right now but the TV is not making any sound.** She walked to the living room which to her surprise was crowded.

(A/N): Ok, For those of you who have not figured thisout from anime over doses, in Japan, not many people own cars for various reasons. So thats why there were no cars parked outside, foreshadowing a crowded house. We apologize for interupting your fanfiction experience. Enjoy the rest of this chapter.- Message brought to you by the Yellowtail factory!

The living room was crowded with people from school talking to Nayoko with Don listening and Rai pouting that he was missing a dramatic Higurashi episode for this. Everyone involved in what happened earlier, Including principal Bellmont, All of Megumi's friends and atleast one of each their parents.

"So your saying that someone tried to torture Megumi today?" Nayoko asked, alittle freaked.

"Yes, unfourtanetly. We don't know why yet." Sherry replied.

"So Mimi, how does it feel to be the target of a murderer who uses torture deat technique?" Don asked.

"Who's Mimi?" Zatch questioned. Zeno gave him a sucker punch on the head.

"Megumi you idiot" He replied.

"Stop calling me that, and its somthing you don't want to go through EVER." Megumi replied.

"Is there anything that might explain why he did this? Hana (Kiyo's mom) asked.

'Well, I noticed that he looked like he could possibly be related to Megumi. And he carried a sword and wore a samurai outfit." Sherry replied. That got a pouty Rai interested.

"So the guy who tried to murdered Megumi was a samurai?" Rai asked.

"Maybe. "Kiyo replied. "It only makes it more suspicious that they are possibly related.

"Well, we caught him, and he'll be in jail for a while. So lets leave it at that"

After some talking between the children and adults while Rai tried to watch what remained of Higurashi everyone left. Nayoko treated Megumi's wounds

"Alright , Your probably tired after such a long day so why don't you go to bed."Nayoko suggested.

"Alright. Good night." Megumi replied. heading up the stairs. She changed into her PJs and went to sleep.

The next day in DDR class with Mr.Sunbeam, Zatch and Zeno were competing in a dance off of the song Caramel Dansen Zeno was very competetive so he did a split onto Zatch's mat causing him to trip and fall into a pile of boxes.

"Nooooooo!" Mr. Sunbeam yelled. It got quiet, until,

" Meru Meru Me!" a voice from the boxes yelled.

"Huh?" Zatch questioned. He removed the boxes to reveal a light tan horse.

Everyone stared at the strange horse who only ran to Mr. Sunbeam.

"Ummmmm, Everyone, this is a baby horse I found one day. I don't know his name. All he can say is Meru." Mr. Sunbeam nervously explained.

"Well, he seems harmless." Zatch said, petting the horse. while it smiled and wagged its tail.

"The only problem is, I don't have a home for it. Cant live with me, my wife would freak."

"I'll take him home!" Zatch volunteered.

"No your not, you know Dad wont let us have a second dog, let alone a HORSE." Zeno stated.

" Well, Rai always wanted a unique pet. I guess a baby horse will have to do."

The horse cheered an hugged Megumi.

"Awwww, I think he likes you!" said Kolulu

"So what do we name it?" asked Tia.

"Well, since its obviously a pony, and his regular pony language is gone, Lets call him PONYGON!." Kiyo suggested. Ponygon bit Kiyo's hand feeling offended "Ow!"

Everyone agreed to Ponygon's name.. Ponygon stayed at the gym hidden for the rest of the day. and went home with Megumi.

"Wow a pony!" Rai exclaimed. "Do we get to keep it mommy?"

"I dunno, is he potty trained?" Nayoko asked.

"Mr. Sunbeam said he strangely knows how to use a toilet."

" Well then, as long as it behaves, I suppose theres nothing wrong with letting him stay."

"Yay!" Rai exclaimed and hugged Ponygon.

And so Ponygon stayed with Megumi and her family from that day on.

Next chapter will be interesting!


	6. Change My Life

**Chapter 6-Change My Life**

You Guys:Finally!

Me:Yeah,Yeah I know I made you wait forever. I do not have a new computer, this is my mom's buisness laptop but I was just so excited about getting this typed, so, here it is! What I said last chapter applies. This chapter WILL be interesting and hopefully worth it! I own nothing.

This may be hard to believe but Belmond High School is a big school, but veryx10 under populated because it only zones one small neighborhood.

On the other hand, Konoha High had just enrolled 9 new students who quickly made a big name for themselves, appearing in many newspaper articles and attracting many to move and enroll themselves into the school to be a part of this famous crowd. The school got so over crowded, they had to basically sell some of their students and when Principal Bellmond received the offer, she literally ccould not resist.

So you could imagine how shocked everyone was the next morning when they heard 's announcement.

"Today we have 10 new students, including 1 returning student!"

"NATSUMI!?" Everyone but Megumi began to feel a little headache like on the RP night and put her head on her desk. Kiyo saw this and became worried.

"No, unfourtanetly." replied. There was a growl outside the room that everyone heard and aparantley knew because the rooms atmosphere changed to tense.

"Crap" Tia mumbled.

"Who is it?"Megumi asked.

"When you see him, the only thing you won't know is his name." Tia whispered.

"Well we all know him," continued with a sigh "So lets try and be alittle cheerful and welcome back Brago."

Brago walked in. His skin was human palle but not sickly. Everything else was the same, of course he wore the same uniform as everyone else. Kanchome stood up pointing a shaky finger at Brago.

"You better not try anything, or Megumi will use her Sharingan to hurt you."He stuttered, Tia glareed at him. Kanchome sat and feeling a little better, Megumi sat up.

"Anyway," Mr. Raiku continued, "Would the rest of the students please come in, single file (A/N: The first 3 are my fanfic characters)

The first one had blue hair in 2 long pony tails and an AK-47 on her back. Claire

"They actually let you carry" Mr. Raiku started

"Long,complicated story." Claire replied with a big grin.

The next one had white hair slightly messy and wore a set of headphones around his neck with a blank look on his face-Maxwell

Next a boy with black hair and brown eyes-Yukiro

Then came a boy with yellow spikey hair and white gloves with open fingers with a dark green spot on them-Pamoon

Next cane Lance with yellow eyes an the same pink scarf he wore during the Zophise arc. Speaking of Zophise, Vote if you want him in the story or not.

Next came Alm with the same hair style is Pamoon with a yellow bang on his forhead, his skin is pale and he has a normal nose (See episode 60-61)He wore the same red gloves

Then his partner who's name, according to Wikipedia is Mamiko

Next cane Laila with yellow barrets instead of horns.

And finally Albert.

Everyone was sat according to their partners in the show.

Mr. Raiku looked at Claire and Brago.

"Ok! Looks like you two," He was cut off when Claire pointed her gun at him.

"No way in HELL am I going to sit next to that creep." She declared

"W-well ok then, why don't you sit with Tia and Megumi.

"Kay"Claire smiled with her victory and sat down. Brago sat alone, the way EVERYONE liked it.

Everyone was working on their project, Claire was offering her input while working on something else.

"Ok, I know you guys wanna focus on defense but there ARE times you will be in unblockable situations, so you kiddies gotta have a good attack, so heres my idea." Claire whispers something in their ears and they both nod.

At lunch, they all sit together and get to know eachother.

"Megumi did you have another headache?" Kiyo asked

"Yes but I'm fine now." She replied with an asuring smile

"It's a lot more calm here than it was in Konaha"Laila commented "No offense, but this school truly is under populated." Everyone kept talking until

"Hi Zatch!" a voice perked Zatch ran to Megumi's side and whispered,

"Could you use your Mangekyou Sharingan to kill her, She's Penny, she stalks me all of the time."

Tia punched him in the head.

"Penny could you please just leave Zatch alone? You cant force people to like you."Kolulu pleaded

"What do YOU know about my love?"Penny coldly replied "Zatch and I are going to get married when we are 18!"

"No we are not!" Zatch ran out of the caferteria with Penny on his tail.

"Should we go after them?" asked Lori

"I really wouldn't get in that loonatic's path." Pamoon replied.

"Zatch is an idiot anyways we can loose him. My parents might sue her for damage or erm, sexual contact such as" Zeno started

"SHUTUP!" Everyone yelled. Tia looked towards Claire's direction.

"Damn, have you been writing all this time?"

"Yup"

"What?"

"Look at it."

Everyone did. It was a Concrete Angel (Martina McBride)misheard lyrics with some gaps.

"Hey, we could help you finish it if you want" Kiyo offered. Everyone agreed.

"Sure, thanks kiddies!" Claire replied. They all listened to the song and finished it up Zatch returned and helped as well. They then presented it to Principal Bellmond who loved it and granted them permission to present it to the whole school at lunch. It was also presented to Konoha High. It was a slideshow presentation

**Kon Creme And Joe**

(Concrete Angel)

Originally by Martina McBride

Misheard Lyrics 's 1st Period.

(A/N: It might be a good idea to have listened to this song and play it now while you read this to fully enjoy it.

**Intro music**- a stick figure is walking listening to their i-Pod when they step in concrete placed to build a sidewalk, and is stuck.

**She wants to duel with a lumpy back (Yu-Gi-Oh!)-**

A girl wears a duel disk but has a lumpy back.

**Nobody knows what shes holding back**

Another girl is sitting in a classroom thinking, 'Must not fart, must hold back fart'

**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**

A picture of Zatch when little in what he wheres in the show is shone

**She's hiding Bruce's necklace in Linen And Things (store)**

**Oooh**

Someone saw something shiny

A child runs around the classroom cheerfully

**The teacher wonders but she dosent ask.**

**It's hart to see the Pein (Naruto:Shippuden) behind the mask.**

Sakura from Naruto is seen with Inner Sakura

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm. **

A girl is hit by pigeon poop

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

The stick figure who stepped in concrete is seen standing completely still through wind and rain

**C**horus:**Through the wind**

**And the rain **

**She stands hard as a stone**

A girl is seen hanging from the top of the world trying to climb up

**In a world, which she cant rise above,**

A girl is sleeping and there is a puff ball representing her dreans which has chicken wings which she eats while sleeping.

**But her dreams,Give her wings **

**And she flies to a place**

2 doves show up with crowns

**Worthy Doves!**

**Kon,**(Bleach)** Crème** Sonic X** and Joe** Digimon season 1 all show up.

2 knights appear with someone in between them crying of fear

**Somebody cries in the middle of the knights,**

Horses with wings notice the sound but shrug and turn out the lights

**The neigh birds hear but they turn out the light**

A shoe is in between a dogs paws as the dog chews it

**A fragile soul caugt in the hands of fate**

A kid is staying up all night to finish a quiz

**When morning comes it will be too late**

**(Chorus)**

The kid in the concrete is now a full stone.

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

An angel appears saying I didn't do it while looking up.

**An angel lies with an up turned face**

The girl hit by pigeon poop one day made a grave for herself.

**Her name is written on a pollished rock**

Zeno:**I broke a harp and the world forgot**

**(Chorus)**

The song ended and everyone cheered. That afternoon Kiyo was walking home when he heard a guitar being played nearby. He walked toward that direction and ended up at Megumi's house. He shrugged and went to ring the bell which Rai answered.

"Yo" Rai greeted

"Hey Rai, can I talk to Megumi."

"Sure she's on the roof with her guitar. Theres a ladder on the side of the house"

"Thanks." Kiyo replied and headed toward the ladder, he climbed it to see Megumi with a guitar playing it and singing what Kiyo recocnized as "I'm With You"By Avril Lavigne

**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...  


Megumi finished and Kiyo clapped, Megumi turned around and blushed.

"K-Kiyo what are you doing here?"

"I just heard the guitar and came over. So do you do this often?"

"Not on the roof." Megumi replied. "I'm actually hiding in a way."

"From what?" He asked.

"Everytime I hear Natsumi's name my head cramps but today I saw a blurry vision of something, possibly in my past . . ."

"You mean you don't know?" Kiyo asked. Megumi sighed

""Kiyo, the truth is, I don't remember my past before I was 7." Kiyo's eyes widened. "I see this blurry girl sometimes in my dreams . . .I feel lost in the darkness . . ." she became alittle teary and Kiyo gently embraced her

"K-Kiyo, why are you always,"

Theres something about you that makes me . . .scared and mad when your hurt.

Megumi blushed. They walked back to Megumi's house and Kiyo went home.

Review Please.


	7. Dying Inside

**Dying Inside**

"Ready?"

"I-I'm not sure . . ."

Megumi was at Kiyo's house. Kiyo had the bright idea of showing a picture of Natsumi he had with the rest of the group at the park.

"Nothing bad can happen." Kiyo said " This should answer atleast some of your questions."

"Well . . .OK. Let's do it." She replied unsurely.

Kiyo took the picture and showed it to Megumi.

"Is it ringing any bells?" He asked.

" Well, Zatch and Zeno are in there so I guess it does" Megumi smiled and squinted at her.

"Quit joking around . . ." He replied.

"OK, OK" Megumi calmed down and looked at the photo. She saw Natsumi and got a strong head cramp but remembered nothing.

" No." She wimpered this due to the pain. But then a strange wave of fear flew over her. It felt like a strange warning to stop trying to remember her past. She explained this to Kiyo.

"That's weird." he replied " There's definetly somthing going on. Come to think of it . . .Have you ever asked Nayoko about this? Does she know you don't remember anything?

"Kiyo, You don't know Nayoko very well. Yes, she's usually a calm layed back mom/aunt, but if one of her kids gets hurt, she goes sorta crazy and gets really worried and over reacts by a landslide. The psyco who was after me is in jail and I don't think there is much other reason to spread the news in hope to find out the truth and get Nayoko acting crazy." Megumi explained.

"Then I say we go to the jail and I'll start shooting the bastard until he talks!" Claire replied at the door.

"What the . . .? What are YOU doing here? Heck, how do you know where my house is?" Kiyo asked.

"We're all here" Zatch replied. " We're walking to school together so we can plan what to do for Spring Break!" He exclaimed

"Oh yeah." Kiyo mumbled . . ."Hey, How long were you guys here?" He asked.

"We heard everything" Mamiko replied.

" Yeah! So we are going to help you remember your past! I know it's a little confusing whether or not you WANT to remember it. But your memories are your memories. They are part of your life, You shouldn't let them be forgotten so easily." Kolulu encouraged

"so what are we waiting for? " Claire asked "Let's skip school and go to the prison now!"

"Do you have any idea how wrong the idea sounds?" Tia finally spoke up.

" Oh, so do you have any better ideas tomato head?" Claire challenged.

"No . .. " Tia wimpered and looked down. Now Zatch was concerned. Tia would never be caught dead wimpering to someone.

""Can we get a move on?" Yukiro asked irritately.

"Yeah, we're going to be late. Come on Everyone.

School went alittle weird On their walk to school the group decided on a trip to the amusement park one day, and a 2 day sleepover for now

. In Romance, Folgore gave the class the assignment of writing and presenting a "First Kiss" moment which everyone refused to do and failed . . .Well, Except for Lien and Wonrei.

In Biology, Ivy announced they would have to create Chia Pets that represent somthing about themselves and explain how the process of creating Chia Pets works.

Finally school let out. Tia was scolding Zatch about considering a box with sticks named Vulcan being considered a friend to Zatch when Zatch changed the subject.

"Hey Tia?"

"What?"

"Why were you so scared of Claire today? I mean, normally if someone called you somthing you would have strangled or punched them."

Tia was silent until . . .

" Hey Tia!" a voice yelled

"Marrus!" Tia exclaimed..

"Hey can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Sure!" She agreed and they walked away. They went to the school's pool. When they got there Marrus immediatly pushed Tia into the pool, and stomped his foot on hr head.

"DIE!!!!!!" He exclaimed.

"Why -are-you-doing-this?" Tia asked in between pushes

" We never were friends. My parents abandoned me when I was 4. They showed me the world is filled with lies. So I decided to start showing that to people by betraying them!" He got on his knees and started pushing Tia's head with both hands.

It was inevident. Tia knew she was going to die. But what really hurt was that her best friend was killing her. All of the trust she had in him was now gone. Who knew dying could be such a hell? . . .

Meanwhile Zatch had been waiting a while and just decided to go home. He was getting hungry. Kiyo and Megumi passed by and they all walked in the same direction when Zatch saw somthing out of the corner of his eye. Was that Marrus? What was he doing? Where was-Then he saw what Marrus was doing. and he had a bad feeling he knew. He climbed over the pool fence Kiyo and Megumi followed. When they got close enough they saaw what they feared. Marrus was drowning Tia.

Kiyo tackled Marrus and pulled him off Megumi took of her shoes and jumped in the pool to get Tia out.

"I know CPR!" Zatch yelled.

" She dosent need it." Megumi replied. Tia was coughing up water. She finally looked around seeing her friends made her cry. Megumi had gotten a towel from the pool room for both of them and smiled and put a hand on Tia's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright" she comforted. Tia, rapped in a towel hugged Megumi. She was still crying. Zatch and Kiyo smiled sympathetically.

That night the four walked home together. Tia and Megumi were able to change clothes. When they got ot Tia's house, Tia looked at her watch and was scared but didnt show gave a last thank you to the other three and headed inside.

As the pther three continued home Zatch finally remembered somthing.

"I got to go back to Tia's house. She left her stuff when she went to talk to Marrus and I put them in my bag. I gotta go give it to her." He announced.

They all went together. When they reach the door, they heard yelling. First it was a guy voice. Sounded drunk.

"Where the hell were you bitch?"

" I was at school and-"

"Ahh, save it! I don't give a damn"

The three then heard foot steps and Tia scream and a loud thud.

CLIFFHANGER BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW TO GET SAVED FROM FALLING OFF THE CLIFF!


	8. Turtles, Barbies, Angst Oh My!

**Chapter 8- I do not own Zatch Bell! Makoto Raiku does! Well it looks like I have atleat one person reading this. And I'm being threatened with a wind mamodo and a fanboy drop out so I shall continue!**

"All man, that does NOT sound good!" Zatch started to panic, he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You aint getting help from the police like you did with your mother." The man said in the same drunk voice.

"She is NOT my mother you backstabbing bastard!" Tia yelled very angrily. Then the sound of glass breaking and a scream from Tia. The scream sounded like a pain filled scream. And then, she started to cry.

" i don't give a damn if your crying you good for nothing bum bitch. I'm not even done with you yet! You dare call the man who helped raise you such a name and you denied your mother! You deserve every minute of this!" Then it sounded like he was really hurting her. All three of them could here lots of thuds and Tia gasping or groaning from each one.

"Alright! who has a bobby pin?" Zatch asked. He was really angry now. Kiyo pulled one out. Zatch grabbed it and started fidgiting with the lock.

Tia's POV

Damn, How many beers did he drink tonight? He really wants to kill me doesn't he? It doesn't matter. I'm pretty much dead anyway. Go ahead, let him beat me to death if he wants. He'll end up in jail with Hyono, and I can finally see my only true family again. But even now I'm happy. Atleast my friends aren't here to see this, or risking their lives for me again. No. Their all home, their biggest worry being what to do during Spring Break or for Megumi, how to get her memories back . . . . Either way, their worries have nothing to do with me. They think I'm home, with two normal parents who feel bad because I got hurt by a friend . . . .I'm actually really glad that is what they are thinking. They could barely handle Maruss, They would never be able to handle this guy.

I kept being punched and kicked by him. I had some glass shards in my body from the vase he broke . . . .The vase she gave to him on their last aniversery before she, before she . . . .I couldn't even say it I hate it so much! I've got bruises all over, blood falling from where the glass is.

I look like hell.

I continued to take the bruises and the beating, really I just wanted to die. So I told him.

" Listen. I know you really want to kill me and I would love to fall dead even if it was you who killed me. So just het out a knife or a gun and stick it in the heart. You know you want to" I said this in a mad teary way It's really how I felt. He smirked, or as close as you'll get to it while drunk. He stood up, about to get a knife I bet, when my backpack hit him. OK. . . . .How did that happen? I looked toward the direction it came from. I swear I was going to go insane at that moment and join that blueberry psyco's club. Zatch was standing there with my bag with murder in his eyes. Kiyo was heading toward the phone and Megumi, was helping Zatchbeat my father up. They both looked seriously angry. That's all I saw, before I blanked.

When I woke up I smelt some weird unfamiliar smells There was some sort of pressure on my hand which felt like a neeedle was in my hand. I could feel pain but it wasn't as bad. as it was. How long ago was it? The room was white, and there were some voices . . . . . I could hear Zatch asking someone for somthing.

" Please? Ponygon is potty trained and I can feed him! He won't be any trouble at all."

"It's true, he's really not much trouble at all." I think that was Nayoko, Megumi's aunt.

"No Zatch, We don't need another critter rolling around the house! " It seemed like Zatch's father who said this

" I'll take him. and you guys can visit him when you want. we're all happy." Kiyo said.

"LET ME GO PRETTY BOY! I HAVE A GROWING LIST OF PEOPLE I MUST MURDER AND THE LONGER THE LIST IS THE MORE DAMAGE IT WILL DO TO MY REPUTATION!" Claire was yelling in her psyco tone. I wanted to yell back but I felt too weak to. This was all really confusing. I looked toward the door to see Maxwell holding Claire back by the collar. Lori was standing lookikng at them. She looke at me all of a sudden. She smiled a big smile.

"Hey! Tia's awake! We were all worried about you! I'm so sorry about what happened" She said all at once. Huh? What does she know?

"Tia! You're alive! " Zatch exclaimed with that big kiddy grin on his face."

"I'm in a hospital aren't I?" I knew the answer, I just couldn't believe it.

" No, we're playing don't wake mommy and your the mom" Yukiro said sarcastically. Man, this guy is a pain! But it seems everyone is here, except orange-top but she's been gone.

"Tia, why was that bastard beating you up? What were you guys talking about? We came back because I forgott togive you your things you left back and we hear you and your dad argue and fight. We came in curtiosy of a bobby pin, called the cops and the ambulance and they took you to the hospital. Now we want your side of the story."

I thought about just not telling them at all, saying I did'nt feel like it. But they did save me, even if I didn't want to be saved.. I still in all that is fair owed them. So I went ahead and told them

"The first 8 years of my life was spent like a normal child. I had a mother and father who loved me and we were happy. But then my mother died and it all changed. I wasn't sure why but my dad remarried fairly quickly after that to someone named Hyono. I'll admit, Hyono TRIED to be my friend for a couple of years but I refused. so instead she tried to shoot me. Luckily I defended it with my arm and it was broken for months. During then my father and I moved here and he promised he would never marry again."

" Come to think of it, you did come to school with a broken arm, and a sour attitude." Kanchome recalled. Tia gave him a "And now you know why" face.

"Honestly, I didn't want to be friends with any of you I just wanted to get it over with ya'know? But just after that 1st period, I knew you guys werent going to let me. I got partnered up with orange top and right away she started talking to me asking me stuff and just doing anything to get me to open up. She also helped me carry my books between classes. At first it was annoying. One day I told her up front to shutup and leave me alone. Guess what she said next? It was unbelieveable. She said "If I leave you alone, how are you going to be happy? Your not talking to anyone else and youy always seem really sad. I can tell you're bottling your feelings. That's not healthy. If your reluctant to tell people you are sad, or to admit to your feelings and tell people what's on your mind, you'll never be able to truly be happy. Tia, I want to be your friend. I want to be someone you can tell what is on your mind and to not be afraid to cry when you gotta. I want to help you find true happiness and enjoy life." So I told her about what was going on. She smiled and thanked me and promised she wouldn't tell a soul. And from youyr faces, I know for sure she never did." I could tell they were shocked and hurt.

"My dad had to work long hours to support us both. He began drinking to relieve the stress. But then he started to change, he would beat me up at random times, acting like it was my fault he lost Hyono but she was the one who just decided to shoot me when I refused to accept her. But that's the story." It was silent for several minutes. but then Zatch spoke up.

" So you just decided to want to die because of it? Just give up? Natsumi tried really hard to help you and she did but shes gone now and I hate to break it to you but she may never come back. And what about the friends you do have? You were just going to forget about us too?

"SHUTUP! I f anyone I was going to just try to forget the annoying people like Yukiro and Claire! But I would always remember you guys!" I yelled back. Yukiro made a Tch sound and looked away, Claire laughed and said "I love you too tomato head"

"How do you think your mother felt when she heard you say that?" Megumi asked. I never thought of that. I realized she had a point. I began to cry, regretting what I had said. Zatch held the hand without the needle.

"It's OK, it's in the past now and we aren't goiong to let creeps like him hurt you again. Tia blushed but nodded.

" Thank you, Zatch"

Normal POV

Nayoko was near the door. She was goingto let Tia stay at her house as long as they could find another place for Ponygon and thanks to Kiyo, they did. Everything seemed to be settling down. Some people left so it's not ass crowded. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see the person hiding behind the door. He was tall and muscular with brown hair, gray eyes and a brown beard.

"Giro. "Nayoko exclaimed. He motioned for her to walk with him.

" Don, could you watch Rai for a little while. I need to do somthing." don nodded and she left. They walked down the hall. and stopped at a bench. They sat as far away from eachother as they could.

"So how've you been?" Giro asked.

"Alright, the kids are doing fine too. I think Conan came though . . . ."

"He did. to Megumi's school. Tried to kill her with his old tactics. But she doesn't remember anything still. There were some incidents though, my spell may be weakening. So I'm going to send her back. It won't do much harm. If more incidents happen and Conan comes to, we'll be ready."

" If your sure this is a good idea."

"I'm honestly not sure. But it's worth a try"

A few days later Tia had come back to school. She still had bandages all over It was the beginning of 1st period.

" Alright class, we have a new student." Mr. Raiku exclaimed

"How many are we going to get this month?!" Zeno complained.

" Well, technically she's not new. Come on in!"

A girl walked in with orange hair and royal blue eyes. She was shorter than the other kids.

"NATSUMI!" Half the class shouted. Megumi just stared.

"Hey Ms. Artificial!" Kanchome greeted.

" Nice to see you too duck brain" Natsumi said back. Obviously annoyed.

"Alright, Claire could use a partner so that we just have groups of two, Brago is working with Principal Bellmond. So how about you work with her.

"Kay!" Natsumi replied. They sat next to eachother. The rest of the class they worked on catching up on their project.

In Romance Folgore apparently really had a problem with Natsumi being flat chested.

"If you love bust so much, why don't you get surgery and put some on yourself?" Everyone laughed. Folgore put her next to Yukiro. They were a couple alright, a couple that argued like old people. They seemed to see eachother as rivals.

At lunch Tia told Natsumi about the incident. Natsumi looked like she was going to cry. She hugged Tia.

"Lance, Why do you wear that pink scarf?" Zatch asked.

"No! It's really stupid and makes your IQ drop. Too late Lance explained, and it truly was an IQ dropper.

"This scarf belonged to a Barbie in a barbie world. Her world was atacked by mutant hamsters and she and all the other barbies were captured. Now it is my dream to avenge barbie and destroy the hamsters!" Everyone had a o.O look one their face. Pamoon had a -.-' look on his face. Kiyo shook his head quickly.

"Natsumi, did you know Megumi before today?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

Chapter End! Reviewy please! If you do I'll give you cookies or pizza orRain bones (Inside joke) Constructive critisism is more than welcomed!


	9. Riot Of The Queers

_**Chapter 9: Riot of The Queers!!- This chapter make stink a little but just read it!! If you don't review as I have proven, I won't continue until you do!! So I give a cookie to those who already have. YOU ALL ARE AWSOME!! BUT GOD BEATS YOU ALL A HUNDRED TIMES OVER IN AWSOMENESS!!!! May God bless you. Makoto Raiku owns Zatch Bell, NOT ME!!**_

" Are you sure?" Kiyo asked, he still couldn't believe it. He thought they found the answer . . .

" Nope. Why do you ask?" Natsumi replied with a question.

" W-Well, I don't remember anything about my past before I was seven . . . It's been bugging me for a long time . . ."

" I KEEP TELLING YOU PEOPLE!! LET'S JUST GO MAKE THAT BASHTERD IN JAIL TALK!!" Claire demanded no doubt cooking up some psyco scheme in her twisted mind.

" Well that's simple. You would end up in jail when you shot the guy for being incooperated." Yukiro explained sarcastically.

"Or in Claire language, a silent bashterd." Maxwell added.

"Why do I have a feeling the WORLD is a big bashterd to you?" Alber concluded.

"Because it is" Claire replied with a wide grin. Everyone sweatdropped

Zatch ran into the caferteria.

" HEY EVERYONE!! GUESS WHO ARE BACK FROM THEIR TRIP TO GUATAMALLA!?!?!?" He boomed

"Your brain and your balls!?!?" Yukiro mocked not missing a beat.

"No but I heard yours went to rehab for suicide attempts, sorry dude, that's blood not to mention practically the same balls." Zeno said, sticking up for his brother. Kolulu smiled at this. Zeno blushed.

" No!! Vulcan came back!!"

"Who?" Half of the group wondered.

" The Vulcan army would always come suring lunch and throw food at eachother. Admittingly, it was very entertaining." Kiyo explained

" ALRIGHT!! THE WARS CONTINUE!!" Natsumi shouted.

" That's not all!! My dad said Maruss's foster parent's called!! They said they felt really bad about what Maruss did to Tia, so they wanted to give us an apology gift. So I told them to give us tickets to the PieCookies Baseball game versus the Monkeys!! We go tonight!!"

" WOOHOO!!" They all xheered, and hugged Tia. well until Tia told them to get off 3 seconds later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You- Are- So- LUCKY!!" Don exclaimed. "That game has been sold out for months!!

"Yeah you can go, as long as you bring me back a PieCookies Mascot plushie!! " Nayoko told Megumi and Tia. They nodded.

""Can Ponygon stay here while they're gone?" Rai asked.

" Yeah . . . Just don'tget too comfortable with it cause he's going right back with Kiyo later tonight got it?" Nayoko agreed.

" K!! Rai cheered.

" I'll just call Kiyo then." Megumi said, grabbing the phone.

" Speaker." Nayoko reminded Megumi. Tia looked confused.

" When we call people, ANYBODY Nayoko makes us put the phone on Speaker so she can hear our conversation. " Megumi replied as the phone loudly ringed. Kiyo picked it up.

" Takamine residence, Kiyo speaking." He formally answered the phone (A/N: In Japan, people usually answer the phone with Moshi moshi instead of Hello.)"

" Kiyo, it's Megumi, can you drop Ponygon off here so Rai can play with him?" She asked.

" Absolutely!!" Kiyo said, obviously eager to get the horse off of his back for a while. "But the moment he bites my hand, you owe me a dollar" He joked. Megumi chuckled.

" Ok, it's a deal." She replied

" And Megumi, Natsumi may have not knnown anything about your past, but we'll still look!! We're all friends, working together, we'll solve this!!" He promised. Megumi got mad.

" Kiyo, I have the phone on speaker. Nayoko heard you." She pointed out sadly.

" Oh . . .Shit." Kiyo panicked Rai perked up.

" Mommy, what's shit?" He asked Nayoko had a very mixed up look on her face.

" Kiyo, I think Nayoko is going to kill you." Megumi warned her smart friend and hung up.

" And how long have you had amneisa without telling me?" Nayoko asked.

" I always did, I just didn't want to worry you." Megumi explained. Nayoko sighed.

" Well don't worry, I'll help you figure it out too." She offered.

" Thank you so much!!" Megumi cheered. The door bell rang.

" Tell your friend I'll get him back for the incident, some other time." Nayoko warned.

" WAIT!! Do they have cookies in Amneasia world?" Don asked.

"Yeah but chya forget about them soon after." Megumi joked. She and Tia left.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ XD

Everyone was sitting in the second row from the front at the stadium. They had their preferred snacks and most were wearing PieCookes hats. or had foam fingers.. It was the bottom of the fourth inning. The Monkeys were barely winning but no one was really scared. See, the Monkey's best pitcher was hit in the head when Zatch caught a Home Run ball and tried to thorw it at the pitcher so he's unconcious. And Kanchome threw a banana peel at a Monkey but instead tripped their best batter so now he had a swollen ankle.

"LET'S GO COOKIES LET'S GO BOOM BOOM" Everyone chanted, The boom boom came as Claire shot her AK-47 in the air which scared most people..

" Hey!! Let's sing our Take Me Out To The Ball Game!!" Kolulu offered.

"Awsome idea!!" Zeno complimented, though half of the group did not know what they were talking about.

"Let's teach these newbies the song everyone!!" Zatch started. Soon everyone was singing it. To the Tune of Take Me Out To The Ball Game.

**Who signed me up for Circus?**

**Does this ,crowd ever shutup?**

**Why are they so openly selling beer?**

**Don't they know it will only start The Riot Of the Queers**

**And we mock, we mock the ene-my team, **

**and try to look stupid on TV!!**

**We wait 10, 20, 30 minutes in line**

**Just so we, can, PEE!!**

And the game went like that.

" I remember when we took on the Possums . ." Kiyo started.

" DON'T TELL THEM!!" Wonrei panicked.

"Wonrei was tricked and put in this annoying "Fangirl Booth" With this annoying slutty fangirl kept telling Wonrei how hot he was and wanted to have sex with him and that he was all hers and-" Zatch recalled. Wonrei punched him.

" I will get her one day . . ."

The Game ended with PieCookies beating the monkeys Thanks to Zatch and Kanchomes' pranks. Everyone was riding a subway home, laughing and cheering and mocking Wonrei.

"Atleast it wasn't as bad as Brago-" Lien started, trying to defend Wonrei's pride but Brago cut her off.

" One more word-" He started but was cut off by Zatch making an excellent imitation of the machine.

" Hello, I am Chuck Norris. I am SO much more sexier than you. You are EMO!! Bad Emo!! You cut yourself like there is no tomorrow. You are also girly because you wear nail polish, and you're gay" Everyone on the subway laughed.

" Wow Zatch, You're awsome at imitating voices!! That funny charm of yours will definetly get you any girl!!" Kolulu complimented.

" Really?! That's awsome because there's this one girl I really like and-" Zatch started but was cutoff.

" That's it!! I can't take it anymore!!" Zeno complained. " Kolulu, I have to tell you something now before somebody else does. You can beat me up, cuss me out, even kick me in the tralalala!!" Everyone looked at him: o.O "But I need to tell you, that I LOVE YOU, More than anything!! Except God but more than anything else, I'm crazy about you!! I want you, such a kind and gentle person, I don't scare people as much when I'm around you because you calm me down. You make me a better person, and I want you to know I love you with all of my heart and soul, again except the special place where God lies. (A/N: I'm a proud Catholic, deal withit!!) Kolulu, you mean so much to me, so much that I'll love you no matter what. And I'll die for such a beutiful, kind woman ANYDAY!!"

The subway just got to their stop and Zeno sprinted out first, tears in his eyes.

**' I said it, I admitted it. But who am I kidding, she rather be with someone like Zatch, he may be an idiot, but everyone likes him better than me . . .But atleast she knows she has someone who'll look after her.'**

CLIFFHANGER!! Will Kolulu return Zeno's feelings or will Zeno have to tango alone? Find out next chapter!! But ya better review this one!!


	10. Close, But The Psyco Stepped On The Ciga

**Chapter 10**

Wow!! I got TEN REVIEWS THIS WEEK!! You guys are AWSOME!! Thank you so much!! May God bless all of your kind souls!! . . . I think I'm going to cry now . . . To reward you, I will do my very best to make SURE this chapter is as far away from bad as I can!! And also the cookies I promised!! -Gives a plate of cookies to one person who takes some and passes them around so everyone got some- And to those of you wondering, I got the inspiration for the song last chapter from my childhood expieriences watching baseball at a real baseball stadium. HAPPY JULY 4TH!! INDEPENDENCE FTW!!

**If I owned Zatch Bell, Tia and Megumi would have nore character developement!! But I don't, Makoto Raiku does!! I also do not own ANY of the songs mentioned, they belong to their respective artists.**

Zeno continued to run farther away from the subway station. He imagined by now Kolulu would be laughing her bottom off by now, they ALL would be, even the people that didn't KNOW them. He would be kicked out of their group at school and become as aloof as Brago. He shuddered at the thought. It was cold and there wasn't too much light but Zeno didn't care. He just kept running until . . . He tripped.

"OK, I KNOW I'm not THAT clumbsy." He mumbled. Very irritated. He looked back to see a girl with blonde hair in two bundles in the air. Naomi. She was in her red car. She laughed her victory laugh and drove off. Zeno stood very angry now. He was about to start running again when he heard a distant but familiar cry.

"ZENO!!" She wailed. As she came closer, Zeno was able to identify her as Kolulu. At first sight, this made Zeno want to run as fast as he could but then he saw that Kolulu was crying .. . It made him stand still. Kolulu ran up to Zeno and hugged him.

Kolulu's POV:

Zeno . . .I've liked him for a long time now . . . When I first came to Belmont High, I was picked on because I seemed so "weak" to other people . . . One day Zeno got involved.

" I see that you are some weaklings who don't know your place . . . Perhaps Zeno needs to use a little FORCE to show you your place." Zeno threatened.

Just the look on Zeno's face scared them away, and they never picked on me again. I tryed to thank him . . .

" They had it coming . . ." He replied and walked away. That is when I began to like him.. My feelings for him only became stronger as time went by. He was usually pretty cold to most people, but I could see in his eyes the real him, a caring soul that was just a little cold, and little by little, he was warming up. I could feel it more than anyone. Lately I've felt this . . .urge to draw myself closer to him. I wasn't sure what it was though . . . until he admitted his feelings for me on the subway. Love. He felt that toward me, and I realized, I was already in love with him. We both love eachother, I ran at full speed after him. He was EVERYTHING to me at that moment. When I finally made it to him I hugged him, burrying my face in his shirt, I could feel his heart, his warm heart beating A feeling I've wanted for a VERY long time.

Normal POV

" K-Kolulu" Zeno mumbled, as he embraced Kolulu. They stayed that way for a few moments. Then they parted.

" I'm deeply in love with you, Zeno Bell. I have been for a while now!!" Kolulu admitted " I can see the good person you are at heart, I want to be with such a person, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!"Zeno couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to cry . . .

" I love you with most of my heart, Kolulu" (A/N: Remember the special pllace God holds?)

Kolulu then stood on her tip toes, and kissed Zeno passionately on the lips. Zeno didn't waste too much time before kissing back. By this time everyone else had caught up with the two and were all clapping, cheering, whooping- you name it. until . . .

" WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST GO HOME!!" Zeno shouted at them. They all freaked and walked home. Zeno grabbed Kolulu's hand. " I'll walk you home" he declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria, everyone headed outside. They sat on the bleachers used for baseball games..

" Oh yeah, Hey Natsumi, Where's Lukia?" Zatch asked. Megumi did not feel right in the head

" Lukia went to London, went to London!!." Natsumi replied. (A/N: I did the doubling on purpose)

" Who's Lukia?" Half of the group asked.

" My teddy, teddy!!" Natsumi replied. Then there was a big bundle of Vulcans that looked like Zatch's but with anime- like hair and had names on their bodies. They all had bundles with them, no doubtly full of food.

" LET THE WAR BEGIN!!" A vulcan named Yuki declared. He had the same hair as Mr. Sunbeam only the back was black. And so it started . . . Everyone cheered. "Today's match Chris VS. Tsushiro Spencer came up, he had brown hair neatly done, Tsushiro had orangey orange hair that was curly. Yuki stood between both of them. "Best of luck to both of you!! BEGIN YOUR BATTLE!!

Chris went first and squeezed a bottle of mustard at Tsushiro. Tsushiro flattened a crab claw and threw it at Chris, cutting him. Chris poked Tsushiro with a cinnamon stick several times. Tsushiro threw a bucket of watery oatmeal at Chris

"Oh no you did NOT just get my box dirty with yer stinkin, oatmeal!!" Chris threw the flattened crab claw back, cutting Tsushiro who "fainted" " Yeah you learned YOUR lesson FOOL!!" Everyone clapped for Chris.

" That was quick. " Megumi noticed.

" Yeah, these battles go on for random amounts of time. Some are long, some are short" Kiyo replied.

The next day in Kareoke and DDR class . . .

" OK, Today we are going to have a Kareoke Night. You can either sing alone or with one other person. So pick your partner, your song, or both!!" Mr. Sunbeam announced. Everyone started going around.

" Come on Zeno!! Let's sing something together!!" Zatch suggested. Zeno rolled his eyes but agreed.

" Surprisingly, I'm failing this class while you're passing. So I'll have to accept." And they all planned their acts out.

Here is what everyone sang.

Zatch + Zeno to Tia and Kolulu: For The Longest Time By Billy Joel- Kolulu was really happy, Tia just blushed.

Kiyo: White And Nerdy (A/N: XD) By Weird Al

Tia: A Thousand Miles (For her mother) By Vanessa Carlton- Everyone cried and appluaded.

Megumi: Life Is Like A Boat By Rei Fu.

Kolulu: Heaven (To Zeno)By: DJ Sammy

Laila: Technologic By Daft Punk (A/N: I just thought she would seem cute singing that!!)

Alber: Dragostea din tei ( Numa Numa) By: O Zone (A/N: Meh, just popped in my head)

Pamoon: Let It Rock By Kevin Rudoulf

Lance: You guessed it: Barbie Girl By: Aqua- He sounded PRET-TY gay . . .

Suzy (Yes Suzy) Girlfriend (Obviously to Kiyo and Megumi) By: Avril Lavigne earning a sweatdrop from both of them.

Brago: The Happy Song By Liam Lynch- This is a short song- Find and listen to it and you will understand why I picked it!!

Claire: Teenagers By: My Chemical Romance

Maxwell Just The Girl (To Claire) By The Click 5- All of it was litterally true between the two, Claire seemed PRET-TY proud at the end.

Natsumi + Yukiro: Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) From: Annie Get Your Gun

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school that day, everyone went to Kiyo's house. They were all in Kiyo's room, playing Super Smash Brosthers Brawl on the Wii Kanchome was TEARING everyone with his Squirtle.. Eventually everyone gave up. Kanchome won the tourtament, so he got to choose a prize.

" And I pick hypnotizing Ms. Artificial!!"

" Wha- Why me? Why me?" Natsumi asked.

" I just wanna know what is really on such a rebelious mind !!" Kanchome replied curiously. Natsumi sweatdropped. She was VERY annoyed. " BUT FOR THE LAST TIME, MY HAIR IS NATURALLY THIS COLOR!!"

" Sure it is, So . . .Does anyone have a hypno-watch/" Kanchome asked, EVERYONE sweatdropped.

" I have one!!" Zatch exclaimed. He pulled it out. " Zeno's been teaching me how to hypnotize peoploe!!" He sat in front of Natsumi and begun to swing the watch in front of her eyes. They begun to blank out slowly until she was comepletely under his spell.

" Natsumi, Is your hair NATURALLY orange?" Zatch started

" Yes." She replied under his trance.

" I see . . .. So she WAS telling the truth!!" Kanchome exclaimed, astonished. Zatch then asked something that surprised EVERYONE.

" What do you know about Megumi's past?" he asked..

" Everything." She replied. EVERYONE was shocked.

" Then tell us everything." Zatch commanded. But he accidently bonked Natsumi on the head with the watch. She heard Zatch's commant while under a half trance.

" No way!! I'm not doing that!!" She declined. She then fully awoke and looked around. She then ralized what she said. Everyone was staring at her. She quickly got up.

" Why won't you tell me? It's my life!1 I have a right to know!!" Megumi asked. Natsumi was at the door now. She turned her head and had a sympathetic frown on her face.

" I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that either." She said quietly with obvious regret, and she left.

" Awwww!!!! I thought we had it!!" Zatch whined.

" Thank you for trying Zatch." Megumi said, trying to comfort the dissapointed teen. " Atleast we know now that she DOES know. Maybe we will find out one day. . ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was heading to History with Apollo when someone tapped Megumi on the shoulder. She looked back to see a guy with dirty brown spikey hair with glasses.

" What do you want, Tori?" Tia asked.

" Nice to see you too Ms. Anger Management, but I have no time or wanting to deal with you today. I'm here to tell Megumi that she was walking in the park when a thug ran behind her quickly to dodge a bullet that she took in the stomach and now Nayoko is in the hospital." Megumi was shocked.

" I have to go now!!" She panicked. She and Tori ran off while the others went through the rest of the day. After school Tia went straight to Megumi's house. When she walked in, the first thing she saw was Rai and Don, eyes glued to the TV which was showing Higurashi

" You guys do realize your mother is in the hospital right?" Tia asked.

" . . . No she isn't" Don said, turning around with a o.O look on his face. " She's in the living room working." Tia ran to the living room to see Nayoko indeed working with the PieCookies plushie on her head. She looked up to see Tia's shocked face.

" It's become my thinkin' cap!!" Nayoko said with a grin. Tia ignored her.

" So you weren't shot at the park . . ." Tia said, trying to process this in her mind.

" If I ever DO go to parks, it's with Rai on weekends, I've been here all day. What makes you think I was SHOT there?" Nayoko asked, a little worried. Tia explained the incident with Tori.

" If I WAS shot at the park, the hospital I would have been sent to isn't very far, infact, once she found out I wasn't there, she would have made it back to school for most of seventh period . . . Tia, I don't think this was just a joke . . ." She said. Tia agreed.

" I need to make a phone call. " She said. She dialed 2274248 on Nayoko's phone and put it on speaker. Natsumi was a genius especially in technology. She programmed a number that her friends could dial and be able to reach everyone with just one phone call. Several people answered the phone until the one person that was REALLY needed picked up the phone.

" Did Praying Mantis Joe FINALLY ask me to be his sidekick?" He asked. (Guess it right for a free cookie)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Tori had lead Megumi to the hospital. They took the elevator to the basement to a open room.

" Why would she be here?" Megumi asked. By then Tori ran to the elevator, went in and went up. Megumi was confused when . . .

" You didn't HONESTLY think those fools could keep me away from you, did you?" A familiar psyco voice asked. Megumi looked back to see the psyco samurai with his creepy psyco grin.

" Y-You . . .." Megumi said with much fear. " T-This was all a trick to get me here wasn't it?' The samurai nodded.

" You are pretty gullable." He smirked. Hetook out the shock device. He then for about fourty minutes, had fun beating up and shocking Megumi unexpectingly.

Megumi's POV

" Damn, I fell for this again!! and he REALLY isn't holding back this time . . . I'm trying to defend myself but he's too quick. He has much more training than I do in close combat .. . This pain . . . He had me wishing for death after the first five minutes this time. Please make it stop . . . I blacked out . . .

Normal POV

The psyco samurai was REALLY enjoying beating Megumi up and torturing her. Even long afte she fainted after the first twenty minutes. It had been fourty four since he started. He knew that she would die after one last shock and his confusing dreams would be over. He took the device down, about to hit her body one last time when, another body got in the way. Natsumi to be excact Don tackled the psyco who hit the ground and Pamoon and Alm had Tori while Lance and Wonrei held the psyco down with Don's help.

" You are a disgrace!! May Barbie's all over punish you with their rage!!" Lance declared Then Claire pointed her AK-47 at the psyco.

" Psyco is MY title, PUNK!! She said with an even more twisted smile than the samurai. A strecher soon arrived for Megumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EVERYONE even Brago sat in the waiting room, worried about Megumi until a doctor walked in and said family could see her now. Don, Nayoko and Rai ran in.

" Megumi!!" Nayoko shouted.

"Who ARE you?" Megumi wondered

Review and you get saved from this cliff and more cookies!!


	11. Where Did Mr Sun Go?

**Chapter 11**

I apologize for ze delay!! Some evil imaginary dude took our internet comepletely last weekend, He gave it back the next day . . .-.-' But on with ze sho- er, chapter!!- Gives cookies to the people who reviewed-

Warning: I have a MAJOR case of Writers Block: This chapter may stink a little.

I do not own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does. I do however own Claire,Don,Giro Maxwell, Natsumi, Nayoko, Rai and Yukiro. THIS IS COMEPELETELY FAN MADE!! In case you were wondering, they found Megumi last chapter, by having Zatch track her scent. He was the one Tia was waiting for to answer the call.

"It's pointless!! Even with complete amnesia he STILL manages to pull it off again!!"

"Well then what do YOU suppose we do?"

" Take the blue psyco's idea and kill him and call it self defense?"

" We would be put in jail for killing a guy without any evidence of a possible threat"

"I hate you."

" It's hard on us too Nayoko." Natsumi assured the heart broken aunt who has to now deal with a niece (I might be wrong about this but I'm talking about Megumi) who has amneasia and doesn't even remember her name. Instead she simply stares at the wall all of the time . . .as blankly as her mind while her friends tried to jag her memory but nothing works. Nayoko left the room after four hours of trying to help with no success, She sat on a chair in the hall on the verge of tears when Giro and Natsumi appeared and started this conversation. Natsumi had been quiet until then.

"I guess we just start over." Giro concludes

" NO!!" Natsumi countered " I'm sick of doing this to her. It's not fair!!

" Well would you like for me to erase YOUR memories too?" Giro offered in a threatning tone.

" Why not? you didn't give Mimi a choice when you erased HER memories." That shut the trio up for a few moments. " I'm sorry, I just really miss her." she said, a little teary now. "Will we ever see her again? The happy spunky girl we knew and loved?"

" Don't know. We messed with her mind so much, that person could be gone forever." Giro replied cooly Natsumi began to cry, they sat there.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what's your name?" Tia reviewed in front of Mr. Raiku's class.

" Megumi" She replied.

" I think you'll survive a couple of days." Tia sighed as they walked in. After the class got settled Mr. Raiku made an announcement.

" Great news class!! We're going to the beach on a class trip!1" This got everyone excited. Yukiro raised his hand.

" Is that pervert going to be there?" He asked. As if on cue Folgore stepped in

" OF COURSEI'M GOING!! I'M CHAPERONING THIS EVENT!" He exclaimed. This creeped EVERYONE out. But they went anyway.

So the next day, everyone dressed in t-shirts and shorts and hopped on a bus and headed for the beach It was fairly warm, the beach was empty, it had bright tan sand withh blue clear crisp water.. They all changd into their bathing suits which caused Folgore to get amassive nose bleed Claire stayed in a light blue summer shirt with brown jean shorts. AK-47 in hand.

" Now's my chance!! I'll threaten some seagulls to join my animal army by killing some of their kind BWUAHAHAHAH-" Claire was cut off when she saw Maxwell still with a shirt on." Aren't you going to swim fangirl boy?" She asked

Silence

"What do you mean you'd rather listen to your iPod" Claire asked.

Silence

" I get it, You're just afraid of massive fangirl attacks once they see you shirrtless!!" Claire said smirking.

Silence

" No I don't give a damn whether or not you have a six pack!! you slef ego bastard!!

Silence

" That hurt huh? So will MY FOOT in YOUR GROIN if you don't quit listening to I'm too Sexy on your iPod!!"

Silence

" YOU ARE NOT TO FUCKING SEXY TO GET KICKED IN THE GROIN!!"

Silence

" I DO NOT like you!!" And with that Claire walked off

Silence

" YOU DID NOT WIN!! I JUST GREW TIRED OF YOU!!" Claire yelled as she walked which may be why she was almost ran over by Zatch, Kanchome, Lance, Pamoon, Alm, Shion, Mamiko and Natsumi all running to the water with surf boards. Meanwhile Sugino (Episode 7) had grabbed a two liter bottle of Hawaiian Punch, he sat on a towel with Yukiro, Wonrei, Lien, Mr. Sunbeam. Sugino began to drink the bottle while the others chanted "Chug Chug" Sugino finished the bottle and they all apluded.

Claire walked around and saw Zeno, Kolulu, and Lori building a sand castle while Mr. Dufort "supervised" eating a hot dog.

" Need some help?" Claire asked.

" Find some shells or something to put in it if anything." Zeno replied, waving her off.

" I'll do better than that I'll shoot a gull or two, drain their blood, they'll make awsome decorative statues!!" Claire said running off. The others sweat dropped

Kiyo walked over to where Tia and Megumi were, Megumi was still in a t-shirt and shorts, curled up in a ball sleeping. She still had bandages in many places

" She faints at random times. Nayoko says it may help her get her memories back but it's done nothing so far She's not the same. I hate to sound pessimest but, I don't think she ever WILL be" Tia explained. This angered Kiyo. To see her in such a fragile state, so helpless. He walked to the shore,

And he waited.

Meanwhile The surfing group was surfing Due to all of the Kool-Aid he drank, Kanchome saw the Kool-Aidguuy, Or thought he did. He was so shocked he lost his balance, trying to regain it he pulled on Alm's arm but only pulled him down with him. They fell into the water. Kanchome sprung up quickly but Alm didn't Mamiko became worried as she jumped into the water to look for her Reading partner. It was getting late and the sun was setting. The other surfing people decided to head in too. Natsumi came to the shore belly-boarding to bump into Kiyo. She sat up while catching her breath.

" Hey Hey dude!!" She greated as cheerfully as she said everything. Kiyo just glared at her.

" You know what's going on don't you?" he assumed. "Why that bastard keeps trying to kill Megumi."

"No, I don't." She replied seriously. Kiyo slapped her (Bitch slap, if you must know.)

" You said it yourself when Zatch asked you!1 You know everything about her so you know what's going on"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!!" She yelled. Kiyo quickly grabbed her by the neck and pushed her head first in the water. He was mad, to him Natsumi was helping kill Megumi from the inside. Within a minute, Natsumi stopped struggling. This surprised Kiyo. Normally it would take several minutes of struggling to drown someone. He pulled Natsumi out and on to the sand while Maniko dragged a seemingly lifeless Alm out of the water. Both seemed lifeless. Everybody gathered around the two.

" Does anyone know CPR?' Zatch asked

" I thought you did?" Tia recalled from the incident with Maruss.

" I just said that to kiss you!!" Zatch said but quickly covered is mouth in embarrasment.. Too late, Tia startedd strangling the poor boy

"STOP IT!!" Kiyo yelled.

" Oh so NOW you think strangling is wrong" Tia said angrily. Megumi just looked at the sky blankly, wondering why iy turned purpuly and where the sun went.

" I know CPR HONESTLY Mamiko voluntered. She knelt down, gulped, tilted Alm's chin back pinched his nose and put her mouth on his and started breathing.

Meanwhile Yukiro was thinking. If he used CPR to save Natsumi, she would owe him BIG TIME, he could use it against her. So he did it. Alm was the first to wake up. He looked at Mamiko

" You . ." He started

" Yeah .. ." She replied, blushing and looking away

" Ah what the hell" Alm shrugged as he kissed Mamiko on the lips, she kissed him back. Everyone clapped and cheered. Natsumi woke up. and saw Yukiro.

" You . .. "

" Yeah . . ."

" Thank you, i guess . ."

" You owe me Carrot Top"

Natsumi looked around and saw Kiyo.

" Fuck up" She mumured under her breath and left toward the changingrooms. It was silent until Claire started laughing, mocking Kiyo Everybody else wordlessly went in too change and go home.

I hope you had fun!! Review please!!


	12. OCs?

Well since I need people to read this to motivate me to write new chapters ( Since it would seem I only have one reviewer) I'm going to accept fan mamodo, Now, Right now there is no fighting in this story. I won't say why but you still need your spells. And PLEASE read the chapters Change My Life and Close But The Psyco Stepped on the Cigar and Where Did Mr. Sun Go to know what is going on. You may want to read Turtles Barbies and Angst (Oh My) but what happens in that chapter won't come back till later. Your characters may be used strangely . .


	13. Operation Set Extra Credit Straight

**Yays!! I got responses already!! See how motivating they can be? :P You will ALL be VERY surprised about who the psyco is. I GUARANTEE IT!! If anybody else wants to send in fan mamodo they can. This is my first time using OCs so . . . Just keep that in mind. Everyone . . .is . . .Ummm . . . Good question . . .OH!! I remember now!!**

**Everyone: -.-'**

**Me: Sheesh!! They're 14!! Except Natsumi who's 12**

**Chapter 12: I do not own Zatch Bell. Makoto Raiku does. I do own my many OCs except Ri and Skye who belong to Rylitah and Kaede and Tanya who belong to Azusa- Phonos. SO NO SUEING!!**

Everyone was in Twisted Romance with Folgore Their minds though were on the incident at the beach, or the strange homework assignment Mr. Dufort gave the whole class to do together: Making an original Hot Dog due in a couple of weeks!! Oh boy . . . But Folgore was about to make it worse . . . He waa just talking about Romance in movies. Kiyo's mind was elsewhere. Kiyo was thinking about the incident at the beach and his outburst . . .

**Maybe I was a little . . .Harsh . . I just couldn't take it!! She could have told Megumi, Sure it may have been something big but it's better than her becoming totally brainless now. Natsumi isn't here today. No surprise. She's definetly changed since she came back .. .** He was cut off when the whole class yelled

"ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?!" Kiyo snapped back to reality to see Folgore standing in front of him and Megumi.

" Why are you looking at us like that?" Kiyo asked. Folgore's smile grew bigger.

" You two are going to be the main couple in our play!! The drama group is putting it together and chose our class to be acting!! I've already chosen the people and parts!!"The class was right. Folgore was insane. He knew Megumi had amnesia. How was she supposed to pull this off?. Kiyo looked up to see that tow people were in front of the room. One holding a had Blue eyes, blond hair. Two long blonde locks flow out of her oversized winter jacket with her school uniform. The other had black hair and brown eyes holding a Shugo Chara manga book in her hand. The blondie jumped up on Folgore's desk.

" I'm Skye and the quiet one who's obsessed with Shugo Chara as you can clearly see is Ri. She wrote the script for this bad boy play. My assistant director Kaede does friend Tanya intorduced her to Ouran High School and we can't seem to pull her away from the TV until we're ready to rehearse." She points at Claire. " You'll be the secuirity!! "

"SWEET!!" Claire yells. "I get to shoot people!!" Folgore walks to the front of the room and pouts..

" We picked the cast a while ago. There were two twin fairies-"

" THEY ARE NOT FAIRIES THEY ARE MAGES!!" Skye yelled at the man. Still standing on his desk.

" Mages . . ." Folgore corrected " And having such unique hair, I was HOPING Shion and Natsumi would play the parts They are both on ze gymnastics team . . . Nobody else can pull it off!! We may need to throw in two ametaurs who look like twins or give Mamiko hair extensions-"

" NO WAY IN HELL!!" Mamiko yelled back.

" Well the worser the outcome of the play is, the worse your grades will be, and switching Shion and Natsumi will make a huge dent." The bell rang just then. Kiyo was cornered outside of the room by Claire and Tia.

" You REALLY made a mess now . . ." Tia started. Claire pointed her AK-47 at Kiyo

" I REALLY don't want to make out with Fangirl Boy so my grades are slipping in this class. I don't need some nutcase's mistakes making it worse. So get the FUCKING address to Natsumi's house and let's talk some sense into her." She yelled.

" Alright." He mummered He walked back into the class to find Folgore and Skye both holding a single piece of paper with an address while Ri continued to read Shugo Chara. Kiyo sweat dropped, took the paper and after school he and Claire went to the address. The house was tannish, seperate from others and hidden in trees you could see the sun setting through the leaves. There was a warm breeze. It took the two an hour to find it. After threatning several people with her gun Claire and Kiyo finally got directional help to the place. Kiyo knocked on the door with no answer.

" Well, no one's home let's go," Kiyo started but Claire grabbed him by his collar. She shoved her AK-47 in his hands, stepped back and gave the door a hard kick. It opened but did not fall.

" MOMMY'S HOME, BIOTCH!!" Claire yelled as she took her AK-47 and entered. The house had a quiet, suspenseful feel to it. it had Kiyo shivering , all of a sudden awhite light like lightning lit up the place quickly with someone screaming. Kiyo ran to Claire Scooby Doo style, Claire threw him off with a stomach kick whichknocked him out and landed him in front of Natsumi who was wearing a white shirt with orange sleves and a fox head smiling, she was wearing a fox head hat that also smiled and a fox tail (fake obviously) She had a shocked and scared expression on her face.

"Take him and go upstairs and to the right, second door on the left." She said with the same expression, fear in her voice. Claire did not question Natsumi as she took Kiyo and ran up to the room which she finds out was her room. It had many colorful plushies all around, a TV, and a night table with a single long picture " Put him on my bed" she instructed. Claire threw his body on the bed which woke Kiyo up.

" Why are you here?" Natsumi asked. Kiyo explained the play. Natsumi sighed. Leave it to the pervert . . .

" Look, All I will tell you is that coming here was a dangerous mistake. I wasn't at school because I knew you all were mad at me. I hate hiding things as much as you do. Megumi and I . . . We were really close. I'll do this play, as long as you all keep your cool." She smiled and Claire hugged her while shedding anime tears.

" I love you." Claire said in a happy teary voice.

" Natsumi, I'm sorry." Kiyo said with his head down A few seconds later he feels two soft paws on his head. They left and Kiyo looked up to see a tiger plushie, only the tiger had two fox style tails. "Lukia? I thoght she-"

" Another thing we had to hide. We forgive you!!" Natsumi said with a smile. Kiyo smiled too. and stood up.

" Let's go Claire." He told her They left. Natsumi looked at the picture on her dresser and smiled

" Maybe I can do this after all" she said.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter End!! Next one will feature the play!!


	14. Minami in Magic Land

**One Day Update!! Thank you to all who have contributed OCs!! Here is the Play you've been waiting for!! The plot is by me but it was inspired by the anime Full Moon wo Sagashite- Just from watching the first episode. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 12.5 (Because I am superstitious about 13 .) I don't own ZatchBell or Konjiki no Gash Bell Makoto Raiku does. I do own the plot of the play and my many OCs except for Kaede and Tanya who are owned by Azusa-Phonos Ri and Skye owned by Rylitah and Petal , Robin, Suzu and Sean who are owned by Noire Ballerina I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Shugo Chara Before we do, let's get this out of the way . . .**

Nyu looks up and down.

Nyu: Why are there girls making out on either ad? That's gross, And in God's eyes is ileagal . . .Although it's their respected way of desirable living . . .

Tsushiro: GO DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!

-Girls making out-

Claire: I'll stick something up your private part . . .

The girls stop and look up angrily.

Tsushiro: We're screwed . . .

Nyu crys.

Tsushiro: Why are you crying?

Nyu: I don't wanna be screwed!! I LIKE BEING A VIRGIN!!

To Be Continued . . .

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day everyone met in the auditorium during Reading and Romance classes (The only two classes they could asscociate this play with.) The cast list was posted and here it is:

Crew

Playright:-------------------- Ri

Director----------------Skye

Choreography-------------------Kaede

Costumes----------------Tanya

Tech-------------------Petal (A/N: I know she is smart in mamodo history, that will play a role later, for now we'l say she knows technology)

Security-----------------------Claire

Refreshments---------------------Subway+ Kanchome

Publicity----------------------------Robin

Music Director---------------------------Mamiko

Cast

Minami---------------Megumi

Nikiki-----------------------Lori

Hanataro (Name from Bleach)--------------------- Kiyo

Kiki--------------------------Shion (Second Forme---------------Zeno) (You'll see)

Momo------------------------Natsumi (Second Forme----------------Zatch)

The rehearsals went smoothly. It turns out that (From expierment) everyone predicted that Megumi's lost memory in a way, made space for her to memorize all of her lines and emotions quicker than anyone by far.

" OK so what will we use for school uniforms" Tanya wondered. She had dark blue long hair that was braded and pulled to look like a necklace (If you watch Bleach, It is like Unohana's hair) It is said that when Principal Bellmond confronted her about her hair color, thinking she dyed it, she threatened the principal with a story with so much gore it made Higurashi the anime ( I watch alot of anime) look like the Teletubbies compared to SAW she wore a red poncho ending at her wrists with swirls over it with her school uniform beneath it.

" Let's make Hanataro wear a purple tux-" Kaede started. She had yellow hair with brown tips and bangs that reach her eyebrow.

" For the last time, THIS IS NOT OURAN HIGH SCHOOL!!" Skye and Suzu yelled she had brown hair in a bun with a pink ribbon with crystal blue eyes. "What do YOU think it should be Ri?" Skye asked. Ri looked up from her book for thefirst time.

" If I must choose, I would say the design of the Night Class of Vampire Knight (Anime) except white and brown instead of white and black." She then continued to read Shugo Chara.

During dress rehersal, it was during the "kiss scene", Minami (Megumi) had to tell Hanataro (Kiyo) something big and sad,

" Hanataro, the truth is I-"

" **SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!!"**

" WHAT THE HELL MAMIKO!?" Skye screetched. Mamiko could be heard fumbling with CDs and the radio.

" Sorry!! I was listening to that on my CD player and plugged it in to the amplifiers instead of the radio."

" I should fire you for that!!" Skye yelled.

" Hey!! don't be so hard on her!! She picked some great music, if you fire her how do you expect to find someoen THIS good in twenty-four hours? I thought so." Robin bravely said to Skye who made a "Good point, unfourtanetly" pouts

" You get one last chance Takashi, DON'T SCREW IT UP!!" she yelled." They started the scene again and the rest of the play went well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Opening night, the audience was greetedwith Claire's little speech

"Show your tickets, empty your pockets and turn your cell phones off and I MEAN OFF I WILL here them vibrate!! DO IT OR FUCKING DIE BITCHES"When they followed her instructions she would give them an anime closed eye smile and a "Enjoy the show!!"

" Mommy, what are bitches?" Rai asked when Nayoko he and Don arrived. Nayoko looked like she was about to pull her hair out

(A/N: Before I forget, in case you were wondering, Nayoko has short hair that reaches her shoulders (All of my OCs have bangs alittle past their eyebrows except Mxwell's whos stop at his eyebrows ) the ends of her hair are spikey, Rai has the same hair do as Yuki from Fruits Basket, Don's hair isthe same as Zatch or Zeno's)

Kiyo looked out at the crowd. Everyone dressed up for the play. He quickly closed the curtain.

" You have stage fright?!" A voice chirped, Kiyo looked to find the voice was Kolulus who was looking curiously

" I-it's not that. The play has me kissing in it and . . . I don't know how. Wait a second, You know how don't you? Do you think you can tell me how, WITHOUT SHOWING!!" As if on que Zeno was behind Kiyo

" One wrong move and I Will Kill You" he threatened . Kolulu quickly taught him, with no personal contact.

The play started with Laila and Lance saying all of the introductions, Telling the people to unwrap their candy and subs and no flash photography. Lance was just there to advertise for his group wanting to save Barbie from the mutant hamsters. When they left the play started with Megumi sitting in a bed room in her PJs while a recording had her saying something in her mind ( I think I'll do the play in script form, look up at the cast list so you won't be confused. No writers were harmed in this story.

Minami: My name is Minami, I'm almost sixteen. I live a pretty normal life but it's fun. I make good grades, all I have to worry about is this crush I have on Hanataro, But everyone knows he and Nikiki, who's the most popular girl in school are destined to marry. To prove their point Nikiki is always with Hanataro, sitting together while Nikiki flirts with him Nobody knows what he thinks. I try to leave it alone and let destiny put those two together but I can't stop thinking about it (Lame, I know, But it gets alot better.)

Minami rubs her head, messing up her hair in frustration.

Minami: Ugh . . .What do I do?! I wish these thoughts would leave me alone!!

All of a sudden her window breaks and Kiki air-flips infront of Minami, Momo does the same but fumbles, falls sideways, looking like she'll fall off the stage but she grabs the edge and flips next to Kiki, The mistake looks clumbsy but if you look closer you could tell it was done on purpose.

Kiki: MOMO YOU CLUMBSY IDIOT!!

Momo bows many times

Momo: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm such an idiot!!

Kiki: We had a deal, you couldn't keep up your half thanks to that clumbsyness so you have to break the bad news.

Minami had a O_O expression.

Minami: W-who are you people?

Kiki and Momo had very . . . different clothes than normal human, Momo had neko ears (Cat ears) and a fox tail.

Kiki: I'm Kiki, the clumbsy one is Momo. We come from the world of Marimora- Where all magic exsists. We were the ones who create and keep the balence of imagination magic and all of it's other forms. In other words, without us, There Is No Form of Magic. To keep our world going, every sixteen years, we must sacrafice one human who writes stories of great imaginational potential , so their imagination-energy can supply our world with the strengh it needs to live. Momo, your turn.

Momo: A-and this time, you were chosen to be the sacrafice. The contract has been signed. At midnight of the day you turn sixteen, You Will Die.

Minami: Y-You can't be serious!!

Kiki: Well there IS a bright side. Lucky you are the first person of this tradition, Momo and I were chosen to use our abilities to make the time you have left really special, In other words, doing what you wish to do before you die.

Momo: So what would you like to do?

Minami: All I want is to make my birthday really special, and to confess my love to Hanataro

Kiki: Oh the birthday is no problem!! We're experts at that!! Now I know your smart enough to know that mages can't really help you with relationships. All we can do is magically force love and I doubt you want THAT.

Minami: Of course not!! I hate flirting let alone hardcore forced love (A/N: I would seriously say that too)

Momo: Well we can give you advice on what to do, but above all else just remember to be yourself. Think of it this way, If you try to change yourself to attract someone, no one can pull off an act for their whole lives, sooner or later your real personality will show and they'll realize they don't REALLY like YOU.

And so the next day started the four days they had to pull this off. During passing of First and Second, Minami was pulled into the girls bathroom, she saw Zatch and Zeno who covered her mouth, they went into the big stall every public bathroom has.

Kiki (Zeno, Recorded voices replaice their talking while Zatch and Zeno lip sync and do body movements.): The stupid tranfer only lets us come as boy humansWe told them our family was rich enough to make the school let us where boy uniforms.

Momo (Zatch): I think I saw Nikiki, the girl you told us about. She talked about how hot Hanataro was. Anyway, you're going to have to skip some class to pull this off.

Kiki: Today, right now you are going to personally ask him to come to your party

Minami: Wha? So quickly?!

Kiki: Quick? We've got four days sweety. We need to act fast!! And before Nikiki makes a REAL move.

Minami: Right . . . OK let's do it!!

They walk out, Kiki magically grows a cunsler's assistant badge and enters Hanataro's class. He get's him out. Minami was a little farther down the hall, looking out the window.

Hanataro: Minami?

Minami: Oh, hey Hanataro

Hanataro: Whatchya doin?

Minami: -shrug- Just looking. Hey, My birthday is coming and I want to get to know people at school better. Mom says I'm not really social so Do you want to come? I'll warn you that Nikiki won't be there-

Hanataro: SAY NO MORE!! I'M THERE!! I FINALLY HAVE A WAY TO GET NIKIKI OFF MY BACK!! No offense but she REALLY hates you so she won't go to your BIRTHDAY!! Finally!! Hanging out with friends and not eal with the royal pain!! Again, no offense

Minami: None taken ^_^ I'll see you there!!

She runs off. She turns a corner to find Kiki and Momo and they high five

Momo: Now we can plan this party!!

The next three days went by fast. The fourth was a Saturday and everyone was at Minami's Anime themed party, except Nikiki and her palsy. The party was a blast, Kiki and Momo made sure of it. The cake was unique. Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and Grapes stuck in the frosting. It was yummy!! The party ran from eight to twelve. Minami was scheduled to leave to talk with her parents alone. She already told her mom the truth, She cried but was happy it was for a good cause. at 11:30 while everyone else sang Kareoke Minami needed to find Hanataro but couldn't. She finally looked where they were supposed to meet to find Nikiki kissing her.

Minami thinking: I should remain calm, judge by Behind The Kiss or Hanataro's reaction to it.

To prove her point Hanataro pushed Nikiki off quickly.

Hanataro: What the -beep-

Everyone twelve and up in the audience laughed Nayoko was relived

Hanataro: I've been meaning to say this for a VERY long time: I DON'T LIKE YOU I LIKE MINAMI!!

Everyone clapped and whooped, Minami gasped.

Hanataro: Even before I saw her I was in love with her. Want to know why? Because sheis EVERYTHING you're not!!

Nikiki: She's here isn't she? WHERE IS SHE?!

Nikiki looks around with tears in her eyes and sees Minami

Nikiki: You -beep-

Everyone laughed while Nikiki ran to Minami with killing intent, only to get flipped by Minami (See episode twenty nine to see what a flip is)

Minami: Self Defense -beep-

Everyone laughed, Nayoko did too.

Nikiki: Fine!! You can have him!! I have a new crush!! The boy with white hair who transfered three days ago!! She marches off. Hanataro and Minami look at eachother.

Minami: . ..You like me?

Hanataro: for a long time.

He leans in for a kiss but Minami backs away.

Minami: I can't.

Hanataro: You're seeing someone?

Minami: No, I don't want to hurt you. At twelve tonight, I must die to protect all magic, to give it strength to last for another sixteen years.

Hanataro laughed

Hanataro: That's some imagination you've got there.

Minami started to cry.

Minami: So it's all just a joke to you? I seriously wish it was but I can't. Enjoy the empty joke!!

She begins to walk off but Hanataro grabs her hand.

Hanataro: I'm sorry. I guess I really don't have much imagination, But I'll believe you. That stinks. But I want to help you make this a good life. You've never kissed before have you?

Minami: No . . .

Hanataro: I REALLY like you and even if we can't be together, I want to remember you for being who you areand for being such a big hero that no one will know apparently. I'll never forget you I swear.

Minami began to cry. They lean in for a kiss

Kiyo thinking: ** This is all wrong!! I like Megumi but I don't want to kiss her in this state. I loved the Megumi that transferred here and I KNOW we'll get her back one day. I want to wait until then to do this!! This is hell!!**

All of a sudden Mamiko jumps in between the two.

Mamiko: This is a play for ALL ages, We don't need little kids watching you two make out!!

That was breaking the fourth wall but it saved them they backed up and settled for smiling at eachother and hugging.

All of a sudden Momo jumps out in Zatch's body.

Momo: Minami!! It's off you don't have to die!!

Minami: Wha? What do you mean?

Kiki appears with Nikiki on his leg

Kiki: Get off me!!

Nikiki runs off.

Kiki: Momo what are you doing?

All of a sudden a poof of smoke appears, curtousy of Petal amd Zatch is replaced with Natsumi as Momo

Momo: I'm really 842 years old, I'm immortal, I've lived way too long, it's time for me to pass on not yours. It's our world, we should die to protect it. I decided to test you to see if you could achieve your goals, and you did. So I placed my blood over your binding to free you and put me in. We won't have to worry about this for many years now, and hopefully people from OUR world will turn themselves in and not place our burdens on you.

Momo tips over out of weakness but Minami catches her. Momo lays in Minami's arms..

Minami: Momo . . . I won't ever forget this!!

Of course everyone was crying, Kiki had poofed into Shion- forme

Momo: Just don't loose eachother OK? I'm happy I got to meet and save you, Kiki, does this make up for the towers of mistakes?

Kiki: Beyond that!! Far beyond!!

Momo smiled and closed her eyes

Momo: Then for the first time in 842 years, I can honestly say I'm at peace.

She dissapears like a mamodo. Minami cries but then remembers . . . She holds her head and shuts her eyes as it all flows back to her. Megumi opens her eyes and looks up.

Megumi: I remember things now. All that I don't is before I was seven

Kiyo immeadeatly hugged her. Because for now, it was enough

______________________________________________________________________________

Cookies? You'll need to review first!!


	15. Anime Hell

**Chapter 14- I'm such a lazy updater who only owns Natsumi Claire Yukiro Maxwell Giro Nayoko Conan So yes, Conan is an OC Rai and Don, And Lance's dream Everything else is copyrighted and owned by other people!!**

**Lance: I SHALL SAVE BARBIE!!**

**This is ze last chapter before All is revealed about Megumi's past!! This chapter will be trying to give the quiet ones a chance to talk!! It's still under consideration but I may make a one-shot funny thing dedicated to all of ze OCs out there . . .**

**Enjoy This Chapter!!**

**____________________________________________________**

Everyone was backstage after the play There were subs of all variety, sodas, sushi, candy and sodas and cookies". They were all excited and cheering for their great play They still wore their costumes. Mamiko was hiding from a very angry Skye Kiyo, Megumi, Tia and Zatch were talking..

"So you know what happened right before" Zatch started

" Yeah . . . I could tell he was REALLY serious about killing me . . .But tonight, I was looking into Natsumi's eyes, and it came back to me- THAT'S IT!!" She ran to Natsumi who was talking to Claire and Shion about lolkittys they saw and laughing. Megumi looked into Natsumi's eyes. Natsumi had an anime confusion face.

"What are you . . .?" Natsumi asked

" If I look in your eyes like I did in the play, Maybe I'll get the rest of my memories!! Since you know them-

" It doesn't work that way." she said dully. Nayoko appeared as ann anime chibi with anime tears as she glomped an also chibi Megumi

" My little girl has returned!! I'm so happy!!" She wailed, Megumi patted her on the back, both still chibi. When they parted she looked at Kiyo and Claire and death glared them.

" I'll have my revenge one day . . ." She threated

" Hey where's Rai?"

"Wasn't he with you Don?"

" Yeah but I lost him the moment I came backstage."

" Let's look for him!!" Nayoko declared as they went off. Meanwhile Maxwell was in a corner talking on a phone.

Silence

"So she has her memory now?"

Silence

"Still nothing before the incident huh?"

Silence

-Sigh-" It's a start . . ."

__________________________________________

" Welp. no sign of Rai" Megumi reported the next day at school. They were in History with Apollo. Claire ran in.

" Hey, guess what everyone?" Claire asked " My grandma got bored so she wants to meet everyone so she's taking us to the amusement park!!"

" You never mention your parents" Lori started. Claire waved it off

" They joined the Mafia when I was four and left me with an achoholic grandma while grandpa's in jail and grandma's got some issues and she tries to kill my grandpa once a week" Claire said quickly and happily. Everyone sweat dropped and gave a O_O face

" Well Spring Break starts tomorrow and we wanted to hit the park anyway . . ." Li-en pointed out

" SO LET'S DO IT!!" Zatch exclaimed.

And so the next day they went to the amusement park. Nayoko had already gotten police help to find Rai. Lance strrangely didn't show up Everyone was waiting at the ticket booth when Claire came with a lady who was short with gray hair in a bun with a couple strands of hair falling out. She had small but sharp turqouise eyes wearing the same kind of robe as Rurouni Kenshin

" That's right, I'm grandma!! You kiddies thought I got ran over by a reindeer? Bitches please, I whooped that reindeer's ass to kingdom come!! " She looked at everyone. " Too plain lookin' People thought this would be some sweet old lady's random gift? Hell nah!! We're on a mission!!"

"And, What would that mission be madam?" Suzu asked. He and the rest of the drama club and Zatch and everyone became good friends.

" Some mutant hamsters are planning to steal all of the plushies here and animate them to join their army!! So we've gotta stop them!! But we can't have other people knowing about this!! So we're going to disguise you people so you can fight these things off but look comepletely natural!! By cosplaying as anime characters!!

"And what if we choose not to? You can't force us lady" Yukiro rebeled Grandma took out a shotgun

"Say that again squirt" She replied with a psyco threatful face

" Alright" Yukiro replied with a -.-' face. And so they all cosplayed!!

Kiyo was Lelouch from Code Geass with Zero's mask and cape

Zatch was Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club- Both of these two were forced to wear contacts to change their eye colors

Laila was Momo from Bleach

Albert was Naruto from Naruto Shippuden (Hurricane Chronicles in dubs)

Tia was Nyu from Elfen Lied

Megumi was Yuuki from Vampire Knight GUILTY with long hair.

Zeno was Zero from Vampire Knight GUILTY

" You two look so much cuter than YuukiXKaname" Grandma said, Let's call her Blaire

" ZENOXMEGUMI = CRACK PAIRING, BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto called

Kolulu was Amu from Shugo Chara

Ri was ikuto from Shugo Chara. Zeno seemed pretty mad

Maxwell was Near from Death Note

Yukiro was Obito from Kakashi Gaiden

Natsumi was Rena from Higurashi

Skye was Winry from Full Metal Alchemist with her jacket on top

Tanya was Unohana from Bleach

Kaede was Luchia from Mermaid Melody

Claire was Hanon from Mermaid Melody

Sean was Akatsuki from Vampire Knight

Suzu was Mal from Blood +

Kanchome was Kon from Bleach

Robin was Ayaka from Negima

Petal was Nodoka from Negima

Wonrei was Ayame from Fruits Basket

Lien was Hana from Fruits Basket

Lori was Asagi from Yotsuba

" OK kiddies!! Now we go!!" Blaire declared.

Everyone split up and went on different rides to investigate them. Leila and Albert went on the Scrambler while Lien Wonrei Lori and Pamoon went on the ferris wheel, it was a closed one that fit four in a cart Kolulu and Ri had been ambushed by AmuXIkuto fans.

"THIS IS FUN BELIEVE IT!! DATTEBAYO!!"Albert screamed

Kiyo threatened people with his Geass to tell him what they knew, Megumi and Zeno were hiding from fanservice, They Kolulu and Ri were mentally cursing Blaire Tanya had opened a Story telling booth while getting info The rest were winning games like crazy, trying to save the plushies. All of a sudden all of the rides stopped unexpectantly, trapping those who were in them. The music changed to the Hamtaro theme song, or Eido and Suzy, who were now a couple, singing it. Then they came, The mutant hamsters!! And Wooptee do, They brought Barbie slaves. Most panicked but Blaire bravely stood and so did the cosplayers who weren't rapped in rides or hiding from fangirls.

" TODAY YOU GO DOWN!!" Blaire shouted at the hamsters. There were about 8,000 of them. But everyone fought.

Lori, Wonrei and Lien punched and kicked the critters.

Petal and Robin attacked with a baseball bat

The hamsters who saw Kanchome died of laughter

Suzu grabbed a bowling ball Blaire gave her and threw it to knock the hamsters.

The hamsters just fainted from Sean and Zatch's hotness Sean sweatdropped of boredom. Zatch grinned

Claire and Kaede beat the crud out of Eido and Suzy who somehow knew karate, they grabbed the mikes and sang songs very off key and with many bla bla blas which killed the hamsters.

Tanya told the hamsters the story she told Principal Bellmont which scared them to death.

Meanwhile,

"Got any tens?" Wonrei asked the group.

"Go Fish" said Lori

Skye used a metal pole Blaire gave her to hit the hamsters

Natsumi used Rena's cleaver to chop them.

Yukiro used his real kunai to cut them.

Maxwell used a life saber on them

Tia pulled off a Lucy stare that scared the hamsters to death

Kiyo made a whole infront of the fun house slide, led the hamsters there and when they slid they fell

Blaire used her shotgun

This killed all but 2,000 of them. They all came together to make a giant hamster robot. Everyone was too tired to fight them off. They were going to die there . . .Until,

" HEY YOU BASTARDS!!" A familiar voice yelled. The robot turned around to see Lance "I'm gonna kill all of you!! With the help of my MINI ME AND HIS TWISTED MIND!!"

A giant kitty appears with Rai on it. Rai jumps off and lands next to Lance

" He created a formula by mixing chocolate, mustard, soy sauce, and kryptonite, gave it to a kitty and walla!!"

The cat simply slashes the robot in half, killing it and freeing the barbies Lance went up to a barbie and gave her her scarf back. They kiss.

Meanwhile the rides were still down, Albert and Laila were in the roller coaster cart when people started chanting,

NARUMOMO NARUMOMO NARUMOMO NARUMOMO!!

Laila blushed Albert smiled and looked at Laila.

" You're really cool" He said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss The others cheered.

When everyone was free, Wonrei found a slutty fangirl booth, he had sideways D eyes and angrily shouted DIE countless times while pointing and waving his finger, Megumi found Rai and they hugged. Lance left with barbie, Meanwhile the cat swallowed a dead hamster and shrunk to a group decidedto give it to Shion and they all went home while Blaire went to go try murdering her husband. Megumi carried a sleeping Rai as she and Tia walked home. Megumi was thinking about the previous night when a blurry memory of two people that sounded like Nayoko and a familiar voice shouted Minami,

"Huh" She mummured.

Ewviews? Me hash cookies!!


	16. A Saviour In The Clan

Chapter 15 is here!! Sixteen may take a week at most because I'm making a sequel to this story, You'll sorta see why in this chapter. It may be short, I dunno but it WILL feature Megumi's past!! It may seem rushed at the beginning.

**Chapter 15- All I Own are my OCs, Blaire Claire Conan Giro Nayoko Rai Don Natsumi Yukiro and Maxwell And The Story, Everything Else is from the minds of Someone Else**

Enjoy Kiddies!!

Nayoko and her children, by birth or adoption, were watching the movie **Spirited Away** (A/N: Awsome movie which I highly reccomend), Enjoyimg themselves. twenty two minutes into it Megumi whispered to Tia,

" I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll be back." Tia simply nodded and Megumi left. When the movie ended Tia was a little teary, This was her first time waatching the movie. Nayoko turned on the lights, It was eight PM Megumi wasn't there, but where she sat there was a note. Nayoko picked it up and read it.

" Don, cover Rai's ears because I am about to drop a SERIOUS F- bomb." She threatened and ran to the phone to make a call. She didn't put it on Speaker and she whispered to whoever was on the other side. Tia picked up the note and read it outloud.

_Nayoko,_

_The psyco came back. During the movie he snuck in and led me outside. He told me that if I went with him, he would not hurt any of you. I love you all so much that I am willing to go through his hell however many times I haveto to protect you all. Please don't try to find me. This is for the best I love you all, Take care of eachother, Tia don't commit suicide and don't strangle Zatch to death when I'm gone 'k? I love you all and I'll always be with you all in spirit._

_And, _

_Who knows?_

_Maybe I'll finally see my biological mom again, Although Nayoko will always be my mom and one of my best friends along with the rest of you!!_

_I love you all so much!! I'll never forget you!!_

_-Megumi_

_PS: ( '. ' ) ( ' .' ) -Teehee _(A/N: If they don't show up, therre were two little typed Kirbys . . .)

Don was clearly mad, Tia had her Lucy face on (A/N: OK, for those who don't watch Elfen Lied, Nyu is basically like Kolulu in the series, she has a very angry alter ego named Lucy but they look the same) Both of them ran to the now vacant phone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyo layed in his bed still in his Lelouch outfit his room was over crowded with plushies Zatch won to save at the Amusement park, Zatch was there too. (No not in his bed you pervs) Zatch was playing with Ponygon while Kiyo was thinking,

**Today was an eye opener, when Albert said Megumi X Zeno . . . I know Zeno loves Kolulu but still,for some reason, Now I'm afraid Megumi will find a guy that makes her happy and they'll fall in love and, there goes my chance I have to be that guy for her I love Megumi. I want to be with her!! To protect her from that bastard and one day, Get her memory back!! I want to protect that smile she has . . . **(A/N: I know I'm terrible at love bits, they just aren't my thing.)

"Kiyo!!" Zatch yelled, snapping Kiyo out of his thoughts. He had the phone in his hand " He's back. The psyco bastard. He kidnapped Megumi!!'

They ran off to save their friend.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Conan had taken Megumi to a Japanese style house deep in trees. They went in the house and turned the lights on. He led her to a room that looked like a perfect dojo room. The walls were tan on top half and had wood below. It was quiet.

"Get on your knees" Conan demanded His eyes seemed to have even more psyconess in them. Megumi did this without protest. Conan pulled out the shocking device and pointed it at Megumi, He was about to shoot but decided not ot and pulled back.

" If I shock you even once, I'll get carried away and keep doing it and then your friends will find us before I'm through. Believe it or not, I've finally gotten my memories back and I know why I dream of that lady now . . . Now I know I must kill you!!" He shouted, Megumi became more scared and confused. What does he know that she doesn't? She probably will never know. He was going to kill her now. It was over.. The psyco took out and drew his sword up.

" You're no better than the 'alien' you saw Ryomu as." A familiar voice taunted. Conan looked to see Natsumi standing at the door. "You have your memories now, You know who i'm talking about." she pointed out.

"So why are you here? It doesn't matter, I'll just kill you." Conan declared.

" I'm here to finally defend Ryomu's homor and defeat you with his sword!!" Natsumi announced. She took out a sword with the kanji symbol for fire in orange on the blade. Megumi didn't understand this at all.

"Why are you doing this Natsumi?" she asked.

" This bastard took my life from me. Fighting him will set things straight." She replied. Conan let out a psyco laugh which threw Natsumi off the edge and they were fighting. Either one landed a blow or two on their opponent but for the most part, They were evenly matched

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyo, Nayoko, Tia and Zatch had used Zatch's good smell to find Megumi. They stood infront of the house..

" I'll go see what's going on" Kiyo volunteered. He went in the house and was guided by the noises to the room. He peeked in to see a slightly bloody sword fight between Natsumi and the Conan with a confused Megumi watching. Kiyo knew he needed to get her out before she was hurt., He said a quick prayer and methodically snuck in and grabbed Megumi's arm to tell her to run with him.

" HEY!! Don't you dare take her!! I need to kill her!!" Conan shouted. Natsumi took the oppurtunity to land a slash on Conan

" Don't let your guard down you fool" She warned the psyco. " Both of you, get out of here now!!" she yelled at the two. They ran out of the house and everyone made a bee line for Nayoko's RV. Rai and Don were there.

" Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be sleeping anytime soon." Nayoko announced. They drove about sixteen minutes and stopped at what Kiyo knew as Natsumi's house. "Megumi, this is your stop." she called.

"Huh?" Megumi was pretty confused.

"Congratulations, you're finally getting your memories back." Everyone was shocked. " OK, honestly, I knew all along that you had amnesia and like Natsumi, I know your past. The dude here is the one who erased your memories to begin with, you'll find out why we're giving them back and why we took them. Just go." She instructed. Megumi looked down.

" That guy that keeps trying to kill me, Today he revealed that he had his memories back, I know we're linked some how. looking into his eyes that knew what I didn't . . . It made me scared and it makes me not want my memories anymore.

" Don't let Natsumi's sacrafices go to waste. It might be scary but it'll be worth it!!" Nayoko encouraged.

" I-I don't know." she replied. All of a sudden Kiyo grabbed her hands.

Warning: If you are a KiyoXSuzy fan, skipping over this next part is advised!!

" You have nothing to worry about!! You want to know why?" he asked before planting his lips on Megumi's .

" You're family and I love you and will be with you through it all in your heart." He finished Megumi smiled softly

"Arigatou, Kiyo" she said before opening the door and going out. She walked toward the house. Zatch and Don high fived Kiyo and Nayoko sighed.

" Alright everyone, be quiet and I'll answer all of the questions you have about Megumi" (A?N: Now I'm going to be the evil author I am and pause this to show what's happening with everyone else!!

Random person: YOU SUCK!!

Me: You're right!! I suck a lolipop!!)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Megumi went into the house. Imeadetly her head cramped and she saw what she was seeing as a flashback with voices (Like in those mmovies when somebody finds a place that holds their memories and flashbacks lead them to it)

_"This is it" Nayoko said Megumi couldn't see her though. They walked a certain way and present Megumi followed._

_"How long will I have to do this?" a seven year old Megumi asked "Natsumi why are you tugging my sweater?"_

_" This is where I have to live, but it scares me!!" she replied " But mostly I'm just cherishing the last moments I have with you!!"_

_" You say that like I'm going to die, relax, I'm sure I'll get my memories back one day . . ."_

They kept walking and Megumi followed until they both reach a room, and saw Giro. He sat in a chair next to a bed. The roon had a white wal and wood floor

" It's no surprise that you found this room by yourself." He said in the present.

"Are you the one who did this to me?" Megumi asked.

" Yep but it dosen't matter now because I'm going to undo it. So lay down on the bed and close your eyes." He instructed. Megumi did this and he placed a hand on her head . . .

And there was a bright light. Megumi fainted

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sean was in his room at a computerHe had tussel blonde hair with curles to his nape Still wearing his cosplay like everyone else. He took out a walkie talkie.

"Hehe, fourt minutes and I found the place the psyco is at!!"

"So let me get this straight, you put LOCATER TABS on everyone? You're sick!! Why do you do it? To spy on girls taking showers? To see if you have guy competition over who has a six pack?" Sean did a dramatic gasp

"Why Suzu, I would NEVER go so low . . . Mybiggestcompetitionisthesilentdudewithwhitehair"

"Wha?"

"OH IS THAT THE BIG DIPPER I SEE? Anyway, tell the others, We need to find a way to get there."

Suzu grabbed her phone and dialed the number to call everyone at once.

Many hellos, moshi moshis and Lance yelling I'M MAKING OUT WITH BARBIE OVER HERE followed by many shutups later . . .

"We found him guys, Now we just need to get there."

"How? Our parents don't exactly let us run blindly into a potential serial killer's home-" Yukiro started

" OH SO NOW HE KILLS CEREAL TOO?!"Kanchome yelled.

" No duck brain" Skye said annoyed

"Well, my dad's got a big enough car for all of us to fit- But he wouldn't let us-" Zeno answered

"We'll figure something out let's go" Robin exclaimed.

They all went to Zeno's house. Tanya tried threatning Zeno's dad, Allister with a story but it didn't work. He fainted.

"Don't wake him up, he goes nuts when people do that." Zeno warned. They went to the garage to look at the car that they couldn't use, Then Kolulu went to the passenger's side and used a bobby pin to open the passenger door.

" Kolulu what are you doing?" zeno asked, scared. Kolulu ignored him and proceeded to unlock the bottom compartement of the car to reveal many wires. She took out some tools and worked for a couple of minutes until the car came to life.

"So, Who knows how to drive?" She asked with a smile.

"My girlfriend knows how to highjack" Zeno uttered, completely shocked.

" Uh- I can" Petal volunteered

" OK but if we get pulled over, I'll be in the passenger seat so we can switch and I'll show my license." Tanya declared

"You have a license?" Shion wondered. She held the cat, Nya.

"I pulled a few strings." Tanya shrugged. Everyone knew what that meant.

And so they were off. Singing Maniac as they approached their Final Destination

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Conan and Natsumi were still fighting, both tired and heavily wounded.

"I think it's time we ended this" Conan declared. "You know, your Ryomu went through so much when we were kids. Our parents had a gas chamber, they put him there all of the time. It didn't kill him but it slowly weakened his lungs. And that's why you have bad lungs too" He said happily. Natsumi gritted her teeth in anger

" So I'm going to put you through the hell he went through. He would have wanted that!!" he said psycoly. Natsumi charged at him but he hit a button and dark green gas came right at Natsumi who immeadetly caughed blood and was in a fit of coughing while Conan laughed psycoly and left. Only to be greeted by Claire with her AK 47 at his head. Conan laughed.

"Why waste your time killing me? Natsumi is about to die, Save her!!"

"Wait, what about Megumi?"Pamoon asked

"She left with your friends already" He replied

Most left but Wonrei and Albert stayed behind to watch Conan.

They could see smoke on the ground and followed it to find a locked door. Kolulu unlocked it but it wouldn't open. There was a shelf Conan put to prevent them from going. Claire tryed kicking it but nothing. She weakend the door by shooting it., Everyone took turns body slamming it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the RV everyone sat in a campfire circle with their listening ears as Nayoko began to talk. They were parked in an RV rest stop.

" OK, the guy who is after Megumi, Conan, Is her biological father" Everyone but Rai and Don gasped. "Natsumi, is Megumi's cousin." Also gasps. Nayoko continued.

"Conan's brother Ryomu is Natsumi's father. That is how they are cousins. Conan's parents only wanted one child. Conan was that child. When Ryomu was somehow born, it angered them and to make it worse he looked weird, Orange hair red eyes they didn't want to ruin their reputation by disowning him. So they kept him but treated him like an alien and an outcast. They locked him in a gas room and tortured him and things like that. Well, Conan felt the same way as they grew up so he got a little madder each year, Ryomu tried to nice to him though. He and his wife Nausica were good friends with Megumi's mother Minami, his wife. That's how Megumi and Natsumi met They became best friends quickly Don and I hung out with them too.

" Like the Minami in the play?" Zatch asked. Tia strangled him to get him to shutup. "sor-ie Ti-uhhh- Zatch struggled.

" Well one night the whole extended family came together for dinner. Minami, who's my younger sister, always liked magic unicorns and wizards and things like that, so when she strangely started to disappear that night, she happily waved her arms and yelled " THE MAGES ARE TAKING ME TO THEIR KINGDOM!! OH BOY!! I'M SO EXCITED!! " I grabbed my sister by her shirt.

"FOR PETE SAKE QUIT ACTING LIKE YOUR DRUNK IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!!"

" Maybe they should take you too Nayoko!! You could use a visit from Mr. Smiley!!" and she was gone . . .And Conan went mad.

" IT WAS MY ALIEN BROTHER WASN'T IT?!" Conan yelled.

"I COULD AND WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!" Ryomu shouted Conan grabbed his sword.

"Sure you would, You're working for someone and I'm going to kill you to hurt them!!" He said, Ryomu reach for his sword but Conan stabbed him the moment he grabbed it, and killed him, through the heart. Nausica screamed.

"Oh don't worry" He said psycoly, "YOU'RE NEXT!!" He yelled as he plunged at her, and stabbed her in the heart too. Natsumi was too shocked and scared to cry. She was only five and she saw her parents murdered by a man her father always told her to be nice to, the father of her best friend, It didn't effect Natsumi and Megumi's friendship, but it still hurt like hell for her. She ran to her mom's body and cryed next to it.

"Now," Conan started, "I'm going to kill you all! You're all suspects!!"

"QUIT IT!!" Megumi yelled. " Is there anything I can do? I'll do what you want just don't hurt anyone else!!!!" She was crying hard now.

" . . .I killed the two people I hate the most. That'senough. I'll lay off under one condition. I know a guy who can erase memories I'll have him erase Megumi and my memoriees and the two of us can live together and start over. It'll kill the alien's daughter, IT'S PERFECT!!"

"Megumi agreed to this and she and Conan had their memories erased, but we tricked him and I took Megumi to live with me, Natsumi livedwith Giro since it would be dangerous to put her in a orphanage and possibly have her meet up with Conan or Megumi. Welp, that's all there is to it." Nayoko concluded Everyone but Rai and Don and Nayoko were slack-jawed

"And I thought my dad was a bastard . . ." Tia commented

" Makes you wonder how Natsumi smiles after all of that?" Zatch wondered Everyone agreed

________________________________________________________________________________________________

After everyone tried twice each to open the door, Claire kicked and Zeno slammed together and they busted it open. Claire and Laila ran in and after much struggle against the smoke, found a lifeless seeming Natsumi on the ground, bloody and out cold. They picked her up, each hauling one of her arms over their shoulder and ran out. Zeno called Zatch and told him.

" Get her to the hospital. We'll meet you there and tell you Megumi's past there too.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was in the ER waaiting room. Zatch and Tia took turns telling the others who were speechless as well. Kiyo was thinking. Natsumi had to undergo immeadeate lung surgery to try to save her. Nayoko had called Giro and told him where they were. He and Megumi came over after she woke up. It was quiet when she came. Tia stood up along with Kiyo. Megumi got teary and huged Tia while Kiyo rapped his arm around Megumi's upper back to comfort her. She also hugged Nayoko and Don. And then Rai.

They all sat. Allister and the cops came but after explaining things to him, Alliser stayed and waited too. The doctor finally came and said family could see her at four AM. Megumi decided not to go fearing Natsumi may get hurt from a big shock right after surgery. Everyone stayed the night. At noon the next day, friends could start visiting her too. So of course they all did. At two the great news came: Conan was going to be executed. Finally they could all be at peace Finally at four Nayoko decided to tell Natsumi the truth. Megumi and Kiyo and Yukiro were the last three who hadn't seen her.

"She knows now?" Natsumi exclaimed quietly due to the surgery's impact. She was sitting up already (A?N: Just pretend someone can so close after lung surgery. Pwease?) Nayoko nodded.

" Megumi was right. It did end.' She smiled. "Wanna see her?"

"H-Hai!!" Natsumi exclaimed. Nayoko left and soon kiyo and Megumi came, Everyone was still cosplaying. Megumi was very teary as she ran to Natsumi as she embraced her still crying.

" Mimi, You're back!!' Natsumi cried.

" I'll never leave again. You won't have to cry anymore" They both hugged for eight minutes Kiyo just smiled

They finally left and Yukiro went in.

"Why hello Obito" Natsumi said more cheerfully than the last time Yukiro saw her. **Must have been the reunion -sigh-** Yukiro thought.

" Remember the whole CPR incident Carrot top?" He asked.

"Yeah . . ." Natsumi replied. Her lungs, she explained to Kiyo were why she downed so quickly.

" You still owe me." He replied as he got closer and pinned her arms down.

" I'm in the hospital, I'll pay you back whenever you want af-" She was cut off when Yukiro put his lips on her for eight seconds before he had to stop and Natsumi catched her breathe, blushing.

" Hospitals, they MAKE you KEEP your guard down" He smirked and left

Review? You get cookies and Rai will hug you!!

PS:

( ' . ' ) ( ' . ' ) Teehee


	17. Sweet Sorrow

**Finally CHAPTER 16!! It's here!! Sorry that it's late, I'm a busy freshman . . .**

**I own nothing but the characters that I have mentioned and the other OCs belong to other people. Thank you.**

**Darnit I'm freakin addicted to the song Wasn't Me by Shaggy . . .It's not a Scooby Doo song .**

" Why have it here of all places?" Kiyo asked.

" Cuz . . .The place's like a big haunted house!!" Skye replied with obvious excitement

"Nayoko are you sure this is a good idea?" Zatch asked

"I'm honestly beginning to regret it a little." Nayoko replied.

The group stood in front of the Oumi main house including Rai and Don four days after Natsumi got released from the hospital Nayoko couldn't take another child in so Blaire volunteered, Of course most were against it, Blaire and Claire simply threatened them with their guns to shut hem up. The group strangely decided to have their sleepover there. They walked to the door and Nayoko opened it. Claire Megumi, Tia and Natsumi had been getting the place ready, Claire stood at the door.

" Alright, take your dirty shoes off, put your sleeping bags in the two big back rooms, one for each genderand then come out and havea nice fucking time

" But Claire we didn't come here to fuck-" Alber looked at Lance and Barbie "Well most of us didn't" he corrected. It took a second, but everyone got that - Hopefully you all did too- The gorup put their things down, Zatch and Kanchome saw Natsumi, still a little pale with some bandages, cleaning her sword, they backed away.

"Put down the sword - and we can talk" Kanchome said in fear. Natsumi blinked, then smiled.

"I'm only cleaning it." she reassured the two. She spoke quietly though everyone knew she could be louder ever since the day she was released and how excited she was.

"Alright let's get this party started!!" Zatch yelled. " First let's get our homework out of the way. TO THE KITCHEN EVERYONE!!" All went to the kitchen, everyone barely fitted with breathing space. Zatch took out a big hotdog and bun and put it on a plate. He also added some chopped up Yellowtail and apple. Everyone else put in their personal ingrediant.

Lori, put in a crumbled up cereal bar in

Wonrei put in his special curry.

Lien put in refried beans

Pamoon put in syrup

Petal Baby Bottle Pop powder mixed with Juicy Drop Pop liquid

Robin put in mashed potatoes

Kanchome put in Hershey Kisses and cheese in little stars

Suzu put in mints (Mr. Dufort was going to need them after eating this he said)

Sean put in spaghetti

Claire put in powerade

Kaede added put in cocacola

Tanya put in those eyeball candies and clam chowder soup

Skye aded a chopped up ice cream sandwich

Natsumi added mashed up ice cream cones

Megumi added chopped up buffalo wings

Lance added chopped up cookies

.

Zeno put in tomatoes

Yukiro put in grapes and canned peaches.

Maxwell put in tar tar sauce

Tia put in watermelon

Kiyo added fried catfish which slightly offended Nya

Nayoko wrapped the finished product and put in in the fridge. Everyone then proceeded to the TV room which was where Conan and Natsumi had their fight so some were scared to go in fearing there was still poisonus gas but Megumi Tia and Natsumi reassured them that the smoke was gone. They went in and played DDR, Super Smash Brothers Brawl and Karaeoke.

Two hours in Megumi noticed Natsumi was no where to be found. So she left to go look for her. She looked everywhere and finally found Natsumi in a small room upstairs, there was a mini shrine with two pictures of people. One was a lady with curly straight red hair and blue eyes who wore a warm smile. The other was a man with orange hair and red eyes, his hair was the same style as Lance. He had one eye closed and a big kiddy grin. Next to the pictures was a sword holder and sword. Natsumi kneeled in front of this shrine, praying. Megumi silently joined her. Natsumi finished and looked at Megumi who looked back. Megumi smiled, Natsumi looked away.

"Hey, do you think, they're at peace?" Natsumi asked "I wonder if their proud of me, I wonder if I did ENOUGH during that fight . . ."

"I'm sure they are" Megumi replied

" I- I just wish there was something I could do to thank you for what you did all those years ago . . ."

"Are you going to disappear?" Megumi asked, Natsumi seemed shocked but shook her head. Megumi hugged her and natsumi hugged back.

'That's all I need." Megumi replied.

"ZOMG, GROUP HUG!!" Don shouted and joined the two hugging

"Yay!!" Rai yelled and joined the hug pile. Nayoko stood at the door and smiled. There was peace in the family now . . .

"Gather around kiddies as we play Truth or Dare!! That's right, don't be tryin to get out of it or I'll shoot you, BWUAHAHAHAHA!!" Claire shouted. All reluctantly came in the circle. Most were pretty nervous. "Alright, this will be different than normal Truth or Dare, I pick what everyone has to do, you don't get to choose Truth or Dare. Have fun!!" It got silent and quiet. Claire started.

Zatch had to be tied up while everyone ate yelllow tail

Lori, had to reveal which show she hated enough to do something bad to the producers which was House, she said she wanted to launch him from a cannon Most were scared of this . . .

Wonrei was dared to make himself look stupid by yelling insults at a chair for the rest of the game.

Lien had to confess that she once blew a Nazi flag up in Germany and they put her in jail for a day. But she was proud to express her self

Pamoon was dared to act like a Pokemon Trainer for the rest of the game.

Petal had to admit that she secretly raided a terrorist base and stopped all of the bombs there (Hopefully I didn't offend people . . .)

Robin was dared to take a pistol and chase a mall security guard with it but not to shoot so the gun was empty.

"Alrighty duck brain." Claire started Kanchome started shaking. "Dress back up as Kon and sing Alonez by Auqa Timez like you did for Bleach. Claire commanded.

**That's not too bad . . .** Kanchome thought. He left and came back as Kon

_**Oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi **_

_**  
aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo**_

izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku  
nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni

tarinai kotoba no  
kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou  
mou wakaranai ya

semete yume no naka de  
jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto o  
nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi  
aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

rettoukan to no wakai wa  
kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
kagami ga utsusu hanabira

furishiboru you ni  
kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
modokashikute

meguru toki no naka de  
kizuguchi wa yagate  
kasabuta ni kowatte iku  
kimi wa sore o matasu  
totemo utsukushiku  
totemo hakanage de

hagare ochita ato no  
ubuge no you ni  
hi damari no naka de furueru inori  
ima wa muri ni dareka no koto wo  
ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

[instrumental]

toki ni kono sekai wa  
ue wo muite  
aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne  
shizumu you ni  
me wo fuseru to  
kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru

Why do you feel so alone all the time?  
Subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo  
Why do you feel so alone all the time?  
koraeru koto dakedo  
Yuuki ja nai

**English**

_**Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired  
from the sky which is too blue  
Don't do it for anyone else  
Just smile for yourself**_

loneliness is still creeping up,  
A candle lit up inside  
totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party

The hollowness of  
the absence of your words, is it ok just to bury them?  
I still don't know

At least within dreams  
If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that,  
Even if everything until now is forgotten,  
Even if I can face tomorrow...

Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired  
from the sky which is too blue  
Don't do it for anyone else  
Just smile for yourself

The peacefulness of inferiority  
won't come true so simply  
Settling above your self consciousness  
A petal reflected by a mirror

Straining my lungs,  
tryin' to call dirtied love,  
however, it's so frustrating

As times are passing  
My wounds are cursed  
My scabs are changed  
You haven't got that  
So beautiful  
Yet so short lived

After the scabs fall off  
Just like the newer, shorter hair near the scar  
My prayer are shaking in the bright light  
I won't forcibly  
try to love you...

Sometimes, in this world  
When we try to walk ahead,  
it's a little too bright, isn't it?  
It's like we're sinking  
When we feel like giving up,  
the dry land sucks up our tears

Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
We don't have to take it all, you know  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Simple refrain isn't courage……..

Suzu had to admit to drinking all of the soda at the play and then glomping everyone in the city O_O

Sean was dared to sit in a corner and act emo. Scary part? He dida good job O_O

Kaede had to admit that she used to like school so much in fourth grade she wrote an essay on aneebas FOR FUN

Tanya was dared to sing Disturbia by Rihanna

_**What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now**_

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind?s in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain?t used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don?t even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this sh** out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind?s in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia  


Skye had to admit that she drooled over the Twilight movie

Claire then looked at Natsumi and Yukiro and laughed

"So . . .Are you two a couple?" She asked, they remained quiet. "I have evidence you did." Claire pulled out a picture of the erm, incident at the hospital. Natsumi blushed, Yukiro looked like Kiyo very angry and the others whooped and laughed and clapped

"Who

Took

The

Bloody

Picture?" Yukiro threatened. Maxwell raised his hand with no expression, angering Yukiro

Megumi was forced to put her hair like Itachi's from Naruto, put on an Akatsuki robe and run all over town with kunai and shuriken asking wheere Sasuke or Orochimaru were and threatning people with her Sharingan if they don't say.

Lance had to admit that he has nightmares everytime people ask him any stranded on an island question.

.

Zeno was dared to run around naked in the city with only a bikini on

Maxwell had to watch the old cartoon with the Roadrunner and the Kayote but a eternal frame of the kayote running after the Roadrunner while it went beep beep. Yeah, It's torture when you think about it.

Kiyo had to admit that he loves his Rubix cube enough to wax it.

Brago was dared to run to Principal Bellmond and kiss her which turned into a make out session but no one found out until on Monday when Principal Bellmond yelled

"I LOVE YOU BRAGO!! LET'S MAKE OUT AGAIN THIS WEEKEND!!" (It's so fun to parody her XD)

After Brago's dare, everyone was just watching Wonrei, Pamoon and Sean's preformance when two little kids were heard singing (what's underlined is both what's not is just the girl

**When you walk away you don't hear me say please, oh baby don't go ****Simple and clean that's the way that your making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go**

Tia pulled out her red cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" She said. Everyone seemed confused.

"The ringtone is her and Maruss when they were six" Zatch explained some of the girls awed at this. When Tia got off the phone she looked scared.

"The police say my dad wants to talk to me about something important " She reported fearfully.

"Meh, I don't think he could do anything bad with all of those cops around and he knows it. Proving it's most likely worth it." Kiyo concluded.

"But just in case I'll go with you if you want." Megumi offered

"Me too." Zatch added. Tia nodded.

"Alright, Thank you you guys." Tia went to the prison. Tia wen to the counter with Nayoko who had to be the adult supervisor. Blaire was watching the party go-ers. It was four in the afternoon.

"Excuse me w-" Nayoko started when cutted off.

"YOU BITCH, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SISTER AND HER SHITTY DAUGHTER AND THAT BIMBO ALIEN, THIS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!!" The group looked to see Conan with many different official people with him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Nayoko had a sly look on her face

"Aww, It Conan pissed because he got his ass whooped by a low "alien" and now he has to sit in the buzzy time out chair?" Nayoko teased as she bravely aproached him. Conan gritted his teeth and then Megumi aproached her father, with a smile of fake pity and regret.

"You should be OK with this. Even if mom came back one day, she would probably give you a much worse death. She IS my mom and she WAS friends with Ryomu and Nausica."

"Well then, Damn you both and I hope you go to hell" Conan says with a ^_^ face as he was pulled away to his death.

"I hear family can watch" Nayoko hinted, They decided not to. A police came to the group.

"Miles is ready to see you" he said. Tia nodded and he lead them to a door. "Your party has four people. Only three are allowed." He announced. Nayoko stayed behind and they entered. The room was dark with one light to reveal Tia's father who looked sober. Two police stood behind him. He looked at Tia and smiled, he saw Megumi and Zatch and looked scared.

"Are they going to hurt me?" He asked.

"Only if Self Defense is necessary." Tia replied as they sat on the other side of the table. "So what is it you want to tell me?" Tia asked. Miles (Tia's father) looked up for a second and started.

"Do you remember what happened at 8:32 PM on May 6, 2003?" He asked.

" The exact time you came home to tell me that mom passed away" Tia said disgusted.

"The truth is, Veronte never died."

"Shut up." Tia said abruptly everyone looked at her. " I can't believe you're mad enough to deny my mom's death." she yelled, looking like she would burst in tears.

"You're wrong" Miles countered. "That night we were walking to the train station like always when she began to disappear. Even after she realized it she stayed calm, and told me to tell you she died. It was obsurd (sp?) and I married Hyono because it seemed like she wasn't coming back if she wanted you to believe her death. I regret it now of course but I just don't understand . . ." he explained, put his head down and shakily cried " I-I didn't want to hurt you but I was pissed off and drunk and you looked like her . . ." That's all he could say before his tears consumed his ability to speak Tia slowly got up and hugged him. He was confused.

"Megumi, the brown hair girl that beat you up to save me that day, her mom disappeared too, her father actually murdered his own brother and his wife . . .If what you say is true than I forgive you out of gratitude that you aren't like that." Tia said seriously and Miles was bawling as he hugged her. Megumi was glad she got her memory back;Because of it Tia is able to understand her father. Nayoko and Kolulu, it WAS worth remembering the pain. were right A few seconds later, the door was shot down, Robin appeared with her pistol and a psyco look in her eyes. One of the cops got scared

"Y-You" he said pointing at her. Robin smilled

"I've got bullets now my target." she purred. The cop ran out the door and she chased him. A few awkward seconds later everyone got up to leave.

" Thank you, for telling me the truth . . .I'm really glad I saw you today." Tia said

"If you see Veronte again, tell her I'm sorry." Miles asked. Tia nodded and they were off. As they left Tia could swear she heard a familiar silence.

The rest of the sleepover was figuring out Veronte, making a cake as strange as the hotdog, Listening to the news about Robin and the police,, Wonrei death-glaring the chair, Sean threatning to cut himself, Pamoon "training for the Pokemon leauge" and Zeno being harrassed by Playboy's gay employee. They returned to school with Natsumi who brought Lukia on her back now. First period was about to end.

"I want all of you to come here at dismissal of 7th period." asked his students who obeyed and came. They saw Folgore, Sunbeam, Petal, Maxwell and with Mr. Raiku. The group sat and they began

"You all are going to go on a very big adventure." Mr. Raiku started. It is dangerous yet necessary. And everyone up here has been in on it

"INCLUDING FANGIRL BOY?!" Claire jumped up to Macwell and grabbed him by his collar "You silent bitch" she finished and backed away Mr. Dufort simply stood, still working on his hotdog the class gave him. Just then two kids came had brown hair in two buns, the other was a guy with notably pale skin.

"Hi I'm Tenten." The girl spoke, "The doctors thought I had too many first names and didn't need a last. Get it? Ten-ten?" Tenten finished with an embarrassed giggle The boy spoke.

"My name is Sai. I like penises" Sai announced. Everyone was scared.

"Oooh!! Zeno!! You're shining like glitter!!"

"Zatch, are you gay, high or both?" Zeno asked but then looked at himself. He really WAS shiny. Everyone looked back, Megumi and Natsumi became scared immeadeatly.

"He's disappearing." Megumi breathed

"WHAT?! NO!! ZENO, PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE!!" Zatch yelled.

"W-what the . . .' Zeno stuttered, now scared. He and Zatch ran around.

"AHH, IT'S THE RAPTURE!! NO WAIT WE'RE BOTH CATHOLIC, IT'S THE BLOODY APPOCOLYSE!! AHH, NOOOO!! RUN ZENO WILL EAT YOUR BRAIN!!" They panicked. Zeno then saw a scared Kolulu and embraced her

"K-Kolulu, be strong OK? I'll beat the shit out of those people and run back here-It'll be fine" He whispered into a crying Kolulu's ear. Claire, Natsumi and Megumi stared at the two. Tia was strangling a now shirtless Zatch who was rocksin back and forth in a corner.

"Why does this keep happening?" Megumi asked tearfully. She then heard what she never wanted to.

"YOU BASTARDS LEAVE CARROT-TOP ALONE!!" Claire yelled.

"Claire who are you talking to?" Natsumi asked. Megumi looked at Natsumi to see she was disappearing too now..

"Natsumi no, you, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!!" Megumi yelled in anger and held Natsumi tight, as if that would stop her from going. It finally dawned Natsumi. She began to cry too.

" I'm- I'm so sorry . . .I'll be back soon though I promise, Just hang in there, and take care pf Lukia. " Natsumi asked and she and Zeno disappeared, Leaving Lukia behind.

CLIFFY!! WHEE!! STAYE TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!! I DUNNO WHAT I'LL CALL IT YET BUT IT'LL BE AWSOME WITH ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE PEOPLE AND THEIR PROBLEMS!! And actual fights!!

.Review please!! Thank you for being so supportive so far!! You all get many sweeets and a hug from Rai

_**Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I caused . . .-**_Darnit .


	18. And Then Came Part 2

OK!! The sequal is up!! So come in and send your OCs if you haven't!! There will be fights, comedy, fights, romance, weirdos, crazyness, Brago, and did I mention fights?


	19. The Transexual's First Act: Birth

Late Late Late . . . .GOMEN NASAI!! Here is ze next chapter!!

* * *

Everyone stood/sat and looked around wondering what happened, but they knew what happened: Their tomagachis, their friends had just disappeared . . .And the people in front had strangely guilty faces, All eyes were on them . . .Mr. Sunbeam walked up to a crying Kolulu, face in her hands, shoulders heaving, definetly sobbing.

"How willing are you to see Zeno again?" He asked.

"I'll do anything . . ." She replied. Mr. Sunbeam closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Wise choice" He said. He then took out what looked like one of ze kids' book projects from 's class. Ponygon then showed up

**GO SHUDORUK! **Mr. Sunbeam yelled, Ponygon gained a fiery armor, his muscles became more muscle-ful (Hooray for made up words) and horse-like, but he gained something more . . . He walked up to Kiyo

" The name's Schneider, PUNK!" Schneider kicked Kiyo in an un-nice place to be kicked and ran, picked Kolulu and Mr. Sunbeam up, produced fiery wings from his sides and flew off. The kiddies were left with O.O expresions on zeir faces, after all, they just saw a flying pony trash-talk Kiyo, and fly off with another friend and their Music/PE teacher. They looked to ze front for an explanation to find only the chalkboard with three Hiragana characters written vertically. "A" "Shi" "Ta" (Tomorrow).

"Z-Zeno, get your ass back here" Zatch said in a shakey whiny voice Everyone looked at Zatch, shocked of his strange words. "This, This is messed up" Zatch raised his voice "Ever since Nami came back, everyone's been all about secrets! All about leaving everyone else in the dark! And when we think we know everything . . ." He cracked up at zis point but need he say more? It was ze truth.

" If they don't fess up tomorrow, You have my permission to use my cannons to blow the school up becacause we will be in official QAR with them ALL" Kaede announced. Everyone gave a WTF stare at her.

" S-Sleep . . . That's what we need." Alm announced with a Mamiko in his arms who fainted long ago. They all decided to take the absenses in ze classes that still HAD teachers there to take attendance and went home. Zatch's house was mansion like and very elegant. His father was Terry Bryant-Bell (Hey, it's better than those girls who write about marrying Orlando Bloom) His mom co- produced Twilight, New Moon, and all of Miyazaki's Zatch got home he came to see Penny with a wicked smile.

"Why are you here?" Zatch asked, fear in his voice. "I thought I sent a group of those mutant hamsters to kill you?!"

**"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, Pappar papparazi!!" **Penny sang, Zatch knew he had to run . . . But he strangely didn't want to, Somehow against his concious, he clenched his fists and threw such a surprising quick and strong fist at Penny they both stood there shocked and confused.

" Leave me alone . . ." Zatch threatened which Penny actually listened to. and ran off. Zatch walked around to discover his parents were missing without a note. "I need answers." Zatch declared before eating four whole yellowtail then going to sleep in his king sized bed.

The next day eveyone headed for school and saw a limo in front of it with Mr. Raiku standing there. When he saw ze group he let them in ze limo, went to ze passenger seat and everyone drove off. The limo had a cooler which some helped themselves to a can of soda.

" Kaede and I stocked up on cannons and bazookas, both the gun and the gum, so we're ready to use force if need be." Tanya declared. Claire stuck a hand out.

" Gum always make psycos look cool and good" she hinted. They arrived at an unamed storage and filed in. the place hat baby blue whiteish walls with shiny ocean blue floors with many white doors. Claire ran to one as if she knew ze place and started knocking on it. Everyone looked unsurely where theythought Mr. Raiku was but he disappeared so they went with Claire

"What are you doing?" Laila asked.

" Carrot-top's in there, I can sense it somehow . . .And I can faintly hear her crying. So I'm worried"

"Natsumi, we're here to save you!" Megumi offered, but it only seemd to unreasonably increase her crying so that all could hear it Nobody knew what to do.

"You want to know why she's crying?" A familiar voice taunted. Zatch gasped.

"ZENO YOU'RE BA-" Zatch was cut off when he saw strange markings within half of Zeno's body. They were elctric blue and slightly resembled lightning. Zeno's face was like a wolf's of anger and hate in one big ball pointed at Zatch as he leaped and pinned Zatch to ze floor landing one mighty punch after another.

"YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU NOT BE AFFECTED BY THIS, HOW COME YOU GET NO DOUBTS IN SURVIVING THIS, No, HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR DYING CHANCES ON ME YOU FUCKING COWARD, WORST OF ALL YOU FUCKING PUT KOLULU THROUGH THIS FUCKING SHIT, YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STOP HER, NOW KOLULU'S GOING THROUGH THE CRAPPY HELL WE ARE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!!" He said while endlessly punching Zatch

"ZENO STOP THIS!!" Kolulu yelled "Natsumi and I knew feom the get-go our friends had nothing to do with our PREDETERMINED fates, SO WHY CAN'T YOU DO THE SAME?!" She asked. They were both only wearing beaters and shorts Kolulu had one eye that was completely red, her fingers became metal ckaws and there was a red tatoo on ze side of both of her shoulders. Zeno got up and glared at Megumi.

"You should be counting your blessings too" he suggested and walked to Kolulu..

"Yeah, let's go." He mummured and Kolulu followed. Everyone was in shock

" The rest of you follow me" Mr. Raiku, who appeared behind them lead. They went through a dark halway, everyone held someone's hand but Brago, still playing his Mr. Cool role and Claire who was dragging a cowarding Kanchome. Kiyo had to half piggy back a swollen Zatch. They were all greatful to know that the room had chaors with five in front. Mr. Raiku and Mr. sunbeam sat in two, Dufort sat in one continuing to eat his hotdog from ze class project. Sean and Robin took their chairs and sat in opposite corners.

"My my, sibling rivalry I see."the lady in the third seat observed.

"That's not true" The both replied Tia stood there, gasping and shaking.

" Mom, you're, a-alive!!" Tia said about to cry,

"I can see Nayoko raised you well, Mimi" the last woman said

"Mom, I , I FOUND YOU!!" Megumi said with excitement, tears began to form in her eyes as well. The two moms looked at eachother , shrugged, and got up, opening their arms to their crying daughters who ran to zem and hugged them.

"Aah, why can't you and Robin do the same Sean?" Suzu asked.

" No way in Hell." He replied plainly. Maxwell and Petal came in za room, Claire went and gripped Maxwell's neck.

" What do you know?" she demanded in a quiet but dangerous voice, she didn't call him fangirl boy meaning she was dead serious.

"Sit down everyone!" Veronte, Tia's mom commanded with a clap as if hosting a reading to kndergadeners. " It's time you got your answers. Everyone scrambled to a seat in a heated game of Musical Chairs fashion. Veronte got up and walked up to ze beaten up Zatch. "I have a present for you hun." she said with a smile. Zatch quickly scrambled to get behind Kiyo and Megumi while Tia sat on Megumi's other side.

" Megumi, Now would be a good time to use your Mangekyou-" He was cut off when Veronte grabbed his neck with one and and placed the other on his hand, her hand glowed and Zatch's bruises were gone. everyone looked confused and shocked.

"WHAT'S WITH THE FLYING PONY AND GLOWY HEALING HANDS?!" Everyone shouted.

" I was getting to that." Veronte sighed and sat back down. "To put it simply, All of you are related in one way or another to an alien."

" I knew I was related to Jackie Chan!! That'll show my folks!!" Kanchome cheered

"Not-a that kinda alien papino'" Mr. Folgore replied

"You see, Another world exsists that has living beings of intelligence called Mamodo" Veronte started. "I am actually from that world so yes Tia, your mother is an alien, most of the rest of your folks started out as normal human scientists working on a big project under a Transexual named Zophise. The project involved mamodo like me who wanted to live on Earth and humans who wanted to explore the outcome of having a human child know magic. Zophise himself was a mamodo of course. We took the DNA of mamodo and worked on a formula to give to human pregnant women, Many died due to this expierment. Finally we created one that we thought would work, We were still caculating it's effects when our base was attacked by an army lead by a mamodo who goes by the name of Clear Note who threatened to use our chemical for their evil plots. So we had to find some way to hide them . . .The only way we could was our own scientists, three of your moms injecting themselves with the unsafe chemical. As a result, while half of you were born as half mamodo, Zeno Kolulu and Natsumi were born as full mamodo because their mothers injected themselves." Everyone gasped, They'd been going to school with aliens!

" Well," Mr. Raiku continued, "Seven years ago we found signs from one of Clear Note's people who somehow got some of the chemical, of the dangerous side effects of our chemical, I did some calculations to find that in seven years the effect would possibly kill them so we tried to figure out a way to solve this by taking back all of our group . Explaining why your moms disappeared. Four years later we regrouped to sone of us working at Bellmond High School watching you all while the rest of us continued to work on the expierement. Suddenly Zophise disappeared which caused panic but we knew we needed to keep going. Luckily we found a way to increase their chance of survival, By putting their parents blood in them, like a blood transfusion, we're giving them their own blood but blood that can and has avoided being critically affected by the chemical. Now Zeno and Kolulu have a fifty fifty chance of surviving . . ."

"So why wasn't I affected?" Zatch asked.

"The only way to really explain that is luck, luck that the chemical just got Zeno, or maybe you weren't developed enough in your mother's womb . . .Plenty of different possible explanations. Anyway the technique only works on blood related family so unfourtanetly because Nausica is dead . . ." Megumi gasped and then covere her face as she cried. Zatch looked confused but Minami went up to hug Megumi.

"I'm so sorry" She said " This is all my fault, I should have- No if I didn't marry your father I wouldn't have you and you would have never met her." She regretted.

"Why? " Megumi sobbed in Minami's shoulder.

Based on Minami's words and Mr. Raiku's explanation and Claire, Tia, Yukiro, and Lance either crying in their mom's shoulders or looking angry. It dawned to Zatch.

No matter what Natsumi was going to die of the disease that like Zeno said, Zatch avoided completely


	20. Did Somebody Say, MORE?

Hey! I know I haven't been here in forever . . .SO BOO! Anyway, does anyone want to see this continued? I will do my best to continue it as often as I can!


	21. Her deepest Desire

**Her Deepest Desire**

Before you guys get scared, this will not be about sex or such things, MAYBE a quick refrence but nothing more!

I do not own Zatch Bell/ Konjiki no Gash Bell. It belongs to Makoto Raiku, This is a no-profit parody, please support the official release! I also do not own Suzu, Skye, Ri, Kaede, Sean, Robin, Petal, or Tanya. They all belong to their respective users. I do not own any songs used in this story. They belong to their respective writersand companies

* * *

The room was quiet. A painful silence filled the air, for Natsumi, Zeno, and Kolulu and the anger toward the chaos their families had been dragged 's made some really think about their lives, but most wish they weren,t there. Deep down though, they all knew this was their problem, and currently no one knew that better than Zatch who was furius at how twisted fate was. Why wasn't he going through this? It seemed like, all of a sudde, all he wanted to lie his life for, was to suffer with his brother, just so for once . . .for once . . .As he thought of this, he was too deep in thought to notice that he was crying, and it wasn't quietly. People could hear it. They mentioned it not, at first, but Kiyo became worried and put a hand on Zatch's shoulder. Zatch stopped in that sudden moment and looked at Kiyo.

"Zatch, it's not over yet, not for Zeno, don't be this down about it. Keep your hopes u-"

"You don't get it Takamine!" Zatch yelled. " None of you do. Our whole lives, Zeno and I were so different. I'd be the idiot and Zeno would always either mock me or have to face the burden of making up for my mistakes. He was always so much better off than me in almost all aspects of life. I'm just the mess up. So why couldn't I be the one threatened to die?! Why does my brother, who has always proved to be so much betterly equipped to live be the one who's goingdown? I'M THE FAILING NOBODY! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Zatch cried harder as the room became otherwise deadly silent.

"It's funny, Zeno would have litterally killed you if he heard that." a quiet voice said. All including Zatch turned around, they knew that voice. Sure enough Natsumi stood with royal blue markings that were curly on her comepletely white skin. One eye was ocean blue with a black cat-like slit in it. The other was comepletely black, in the middle of a black lightning bolt looking design, the black dot had a defining yellow orbin the middle of it. Her hair now reach just below her chin. She had neko ears and a fox tail, both real. She looked weak, like she was about to fall, also wearing a beater and shorts, holding Lukia.

"Natsumi!" Megumi panicked standing up, Minami sat her down, shaking her head

" I-I know it doesn't seem like it now, but under all of that anger Zeno has, he is just as happy that you aren't in danger, as I am that Megumi and Tia aren't. The fact that nobody else feels the pain or fear we do of such a strange disease, is very painful, yet so reassuring to us. Zeno's just being cranky because he feels s little lonely. Kolulu says it's because he's the only guy with it. We all know that he's happy it's that way too, the fewer the better" She smiled and despite her new look, it was the same pretty smile everyone knew and loved. The smile that meant everything was OK. The smile that now pissed Claire off

" Why the hell do you look worse than the other two?" Claire asked.

"I'm not getting treated, but I know my mother is still with me. She made Lukia who is really special to both of us. She made Lukia because she knew I was scared to leave her for kindergarten. She made Lukia and put part of her spirit in Lukia so she would be with me. That's why, even now, I'm not scared, She is with me and I know just like back in the days,when the day is over, she'll be home, waiting for me with dad." Megumi remembered that. She was there when Naussica did that which is why Natsumi had to hide Lukia "I'm gonna go lie down now, Zatch, maybe not now but later on, maybe talking to Zeno will help him feel better." Natsumi turned around, about to go back. Kanchome, that's a weird but nice thought you had though unfourtanetly figuring out the square root of pi, 1.77245385, won't make things better."

" Maybe not, but thank you for sharing that, I needed the answer for my homework." A familiar voice said.

"Hi Don, I'm too tired to wonder why your here after saying three paragraphs of dialouge and then mentally correcting Kanchome's math homework which needs much work. Reading minds is so funny . . ." She fainted, Don caught her and set her against a wall. Maxwell got up lifted her, nodded at Don and took her away.

"Seriously kid, why are you here?" Veronte asked. Don took a seat where Kanchome had been before he fainted after Natsumi read his mind.

"Weeeellll . . . last night I was walking to my room after getting some water when I hear Mimi talking in her sleep, asking Natsumi why she had to leave like her mom and hoping Mr. Raiku's explanation tomorrow would explain why they disappeared. Weeelllll, I remembered Naussica and Ryomu, everyone in the family saw Conan kill them, rest in peace, because of this and I remember having a crush on Nausicca, buuttt I was really bad at hiding it but she didn't tell me until the night before the incident, Natsumi cracked up so hard, Megumi was in tears . . .Well I wanted to know why Minami disappeared so the next day I rode my bike to school as usual, and while you loaded in the limo, I tied a rope to it's pipe and skate boarded following you guys so when we got here I could slide it under the limo, so nobody suspected a thing! HI AUNT MINA-CHAN!!" Don yelled Minami twitched.

"Aunt Mina-chan?" She asked, annoyed. "Well now that yer here, how IS Nayoko these days?" Everyone took this as a que to dispatch and go their own way, all staying in the building. Veronte walked off, Tia followed, the two walked down a hall and in a room with sofas. Veronte walked to one, sat, and gestured Tia to join her. Tia sat as well. Veronte sighed.

" You know, there are so many things to catch up with you on . . .but theres something that I want to just get off my chest. I can't blame your father for remarrying Hyono, before her bad qualities were known. I am quite angry about him beating you up and making life miserable for you"

"Wha? But how do you-" Tia started, Veronte raised her hand.

"Maxwell was one of our spies, he heard you talking in the hospital to everyone and Petal was listening the night before. What hurt me the absolute most was that you wanted to die because it was that painful for you" she said starting to cry. Tia looked at her mother's shoulder length red hair, her brown eyes, the ones that used to be so happy and mischevious now comepletely crumble over her guilt of neglectance. "I talked to your father in prison, I told him the truth and so did he. It's my fault that things are like this for you, I-I" She ducked her head, then pulled Tia in an embrace.

"M-Mom . . ." Tia stuttered as tears poored freely from her eyes, muffled by her mothers sleeve

(A/N: For those who may wonder, I may seem like a huggy person, in real life, I'm anything but. Who knows? I might be one day . . . )

Kolulu and Zeno were watching Shugo Cara on Zeno's iPad. It was Kolulu's favorite anime after the incident with Blaire, and of course, Zeno just wanted Kolulu to be happy especially now. The strangely exsisting intercom suddenly came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, This is Kaede and Skye speaking, would all OCs and mamodo and human "from a thousand years ago" please come to the confrence room? We've got scheming to do. Thank you, good bye."

There then was a knock at the door.

"Who is it? Zeno asked.

"It's Lori and Zatch" Lori answered.

"Oh Lori! Come on in!" Kolulu said cheerfuly "Zeno can we please let Zatch in?" She asked

"Let him say whatever from outside." Zeno replied. The door opened, Lori looked at Zatch apologetically and entered the room.

"n-No problem." Zatch started. "Zeno, I, I'm sorry, I don't know if it helps to say this but I wish I was infected too so you weren't alone but even while not, I still know you aren't alone, I'm still here, mom and dad are too, their just hiding on the roof from us because they know we would be pissed as hell that they sorta did this to us, and Kolulu's mom is tied up in a room so she wouldn't kill herself out of guilt, and you know what happened to Natsumi's mom."

"Ah yes, she's watching you, with a cleaver in hand . . ." Zeno replied, slightly joking.

"See, your still in a joking mood!" Zatch cheered

"No, I still wanna kill you." Zeno replied.

"Well, that's OK, because I have just the cure for your depressed mood!" Zatch exclaimed. "I want to give you something personally, so could you PLEASE come to the door?" Zatch asked. It was silent for a few moments, then Zeno opened the door and stood there. " OK, Well I noticed how although she's doomed, Natsumi is able to keep her hopes up because of Lukia, a reminder of family . . .So here!" Zatch stook a hand in his shirt back and pulled out his Vulcan and handed it to Zeno. " Even if you dispise me now, when you want it Vulcan will give you a reminder that I'm here for you, wait!" He quickly took out some gum, and chewed it while digging his finger in his ear, took the finger out, full of wax, and then blue a huge bubble, let it slap his face as he said, "OK gum, take some of my spirit!" took the gum off, stuck it together with the wax and tuck it in Vulcan's mouth.

"There, That way my spirit is with you and whatever you say to it, my ear wax will tell me!" Zatch smiled Zeno sighed.

"I'd never be caught dead doing that, but thank you." He said, as he took it and closed the door. Zatch smiled proudly and walked off.

Mr. Dufort was walking around when he saw Kiyo in the room everyone had met in,now the only one there.

"You alright?" Mr. Dufort asked.

"Yeah, I just have alot on my mind" Kiyo answered, sighing. "I usually relieve stress by using a computer, doing anything on one helps, but there isn't one here and we aren't leaving here until tomorrow so . . ."

"Well, there may be a solution to that" Mr. Dufort replied, he walked out, came back with a laptop five minutes later.

"It was Naussica's, if you don't mind using it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Mr. Dufort explained.

"Thank you very much Mr. Dufort, I'll take good care of it." Kiyo said, Mr Dufort nodded.

"Now, where did I put that hotdog . . ." He mumbled as he left.

Kiyo turned the laptop on, and surprisingly, there was no password, and the desktop only had three things on it. Kiyo clicked the Internet and surfed around. He then saw a pop up on the bottom of the screen saying Nausicca has nw files in her project folder. Out of curiousity, Kiyo minimized the Internet and clicked the other file on the desktop, the third being Recycle Bin but was titled: Things on my computer that I wish I could kill. (A/N: Does anybody do that on their desktop?) The file opened but there was a password, and it really did not look friendly.

**I have to get your daughter to help me don't I?** Kiyo asked the laptop as he got up with it and headed to Natsumi's room.

.

.

.

"I don't know why your so scared to ask for help on this" Natsumi wondered "Wait a second, you're scared because it's my mom's laptop and I might get mad? No I'm not. I just don't get what could be so important about this file . . ." Kiyo sighed.

"It'll be hard to be around you and keep secrets . . .Call me a queer but the pop up made me think there was a message your mom wanted to send. Like she wanted us to look at the file, pretty stupid huh?" He asked, bonking himself in the head.

" I suppose it's worth a try . . ." Natsumi replied, they began to work.

That night, the gang ate burritos for dinner, Kanchome ate all of the beans and farted so hard he blasted off to Space. When it was time for lights off, all boys slept in one room, girls in another, Zeno amd Kolulu got their roomS (See the S!) Megumi was woke up by a rough hand. It was dark so she did not see who it was.

"Come with me" the voice of the hand said. Megumi followed it (A/N: Bad girl, someone must have had taught you better!) He lead her outsside to a balcony, the curtain was close. He turned the light on before they exited, when she saw who it was, she gasped, she was about to faint.

"H-h-h-how are you still alive?" She said quietly. She could not believe she was looking at her father in the flesh. He smiled that same smile that meant "You're screwed"

"Relax my child" He said, putting a hand on her cheek, caressing it. Megumi wanted to KILL this guy. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"HOW THE HELL-" He covered her mouth.

"Am I alive? Hehehe . . . Not even your mother knew that all along I was one of Clear Note's people" Megumi gasped. "I simply exploded the elctric chair room, to make it seem like a fire, killing everyone in there, it was so beautiful" Megumi got rreally ticked then. She threw her fist at Conan who simply grabbed it and let it smirking proudly.

"I came to tell you that you will die soon. You can't feel it but your heart has a big parasite on it. Clear Note bit me as a child, his blood mixed with mine . . .such anamazing feeling, but he gave me a gene that caused all of my children to have the parasite which slowly but surely turns you into one of his monsters, making you a threat to life, nobody will have a choice but to kill you.

"I-I don't believe you" Megumi stuttered quietly while shaking her head Conan simply took a knife out and made a deep cut one his hand, blood came out. He put it on Megumi's a strange sensation filled Megumi's chest, like something making hasty movement in it, she suddenly started coughing, blood came out. Megumi gasped, Conan laughed loudly

" That was the parasite, trying to get to Clear Note's blood which can be sensed in mine" He explained, kept smiling and disappeared, his last words being "You can't kill me with human tactics anyway, no mamodo can be!!" Megumi dropped to the floor, she began to cry of fear.

**' How could this happened? Why would he do this to mom? Did he know who Naussica was before . . .Is that why he called Ryomu . . .Why can't I figure any of this out?!** She thought, **Maybe it's better this way, I won't need to be saved anymore . . .I'll be out of everyone's way, but what about Mom, Nayoko, Don, Rai, Tia, and Kiyo; they'll have to see me go . . .I don't want to cause them pain . . .and Natsumi? This sucks . . .**She sat there crying alone, she then noticed a light a couple of balconies down. As star of the long jump team, Megumi jumped from balcony to balcony, not wanting to wake others up. She quickly put on a tired face and opened the strangely unlocked door in time to hear Kiyo yelling,

"How many levels are on this thing?!" He and Natsumi, two of the last people she wanted to see, on a laptop.

" Kiyo, are you forcing my cousin to get you into a hardcore porn database at two AM?" Megumi asked in a tired voice, Kiyo gave her WTF look, Natsumi sighed.

"No Megumi, we;re just playing a game and Kiyo can't get over how many levels it has. Megumi always acts comepletely off when she's half asleep, Nobody pays mind to what she says between her waking up from sleep and eating breakfast. Go back to bed Mimi"

"c-K" Megumi replied sleepily and left. She finally got back to her bed, between Tia and her mother's and realized, that now she had a secret no one else knew.

And she hated it.

The next morning Megumi woke up and realized everyone else was gone for some reason, it was 8:32, Megumi went outside to the hall, stretched and when she put her armscdown someone tugged one of them, she looked to see Tia.

"I heard your father last night." She announced "Ever last word." Megumi gasped, about to cry, of all people . . .

" But how did you?" Megumi asked.

" I sometimes get insomia, I was on the roof and I have big ears. \"She explained. " I told my mom but made her sign a paper swearing not to tell even Minami. She says she'll see what she can do. Damn . . .He really won't die, damn" Tia said as she clenched her fists, Megumi grabbed both of Tia's hands.

"I don't want anyone to worry" Megumi replied. " So it's OK, really! I'm going to fight this as long as I can, but I want you, to promise me when I do change, you won't hesitate to kill me. That way nobody gets hurt. That is all I want." Megumi explained, Tia got teary, and nodded. Megumi patted Tia on the shoulder." I'm going to go tell Natsumi, so she doesn't blurt it out when I think about it." Megumi declared, she and Tia headed to Natsumi's room. When they got there, Natsumi was sleeping. Claire, still in her PJs with no ponytails and no AK-47 sat sanely smiling.

"Carrot top and your boyfriends, helped make a miracle happen." Claire whispered. "Go to the operation room, next to where Tia and her mom talked, and you'll see it. And so they walked to the room, and before entering heard Don, Wonrei, Alm, and Lance singing with Wonrei in front, looking like he was leadding the rest, facing the other singing teens.

**To Be a man  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
To Be a man  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
To Be a man  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon . . .**

Minami and Veronte had a "Do they _really _ have to do this?" Look on their faces Meanwhile, Zeno could be seen with no markings on his skin, holding Kolulu's hand who also appeared to have strangely turned back to normal, she was laying on a bed with a wire in the hand Zeno was holding, blood was coming into her from a bag, Zatch layed unconcious with an oxygen mask next to Kolulu with a wire in his hand. Tia and Megumi were confused so they walked up to Minami.

"Hey, what's going on mom?" Megumi asked over the loud singing.

" Your aunt made a miracle happen." She replied.

"Nayoko?"

"Other side."

"Nausica's dead . . ."

" Yes, but Kiyo and Natsumi spent the whole night hacking into Nausica's laptop, they finally got onto her work desktop and saw a video she made the day she died, she had just figured out how to comepletely cure the curse in Kolulu and Zeno's case, which was thought to be Natsumi's too. Zatch was the key. Nausica's explanation was really complicated, only understandable to us in the project. So we explained it to everyone by saying all of the parent- gaven blood cells were like little troops who may or may not be able to fight off the enemy killer cells. While the cells in Zatch's blood, which has been developing it's immunity to the disease to keep up with Zatch's growing up body, are much more equipped to fight the disease. So by injecting Zatch blood in them, Zatch's blood leads the "troops" in Zeno and Kolulu's blood to a swift victory over the disease . . .So now these weirdos are bringing Disney into it." Minami finished, smiling.

Megumi smiled largely and was in tears, Tia ran to Zatch and held his free hand. Kolulu soon woke and sat up. She saw her mom and Zeno crying.

"Zatch freed us . . ." Zeno whispered. "We don't have to fear dying anymore."

"Wait," Kolulu started, "Is Zatch going to be OK?" She asked, shocked from seeing her normal body again.

"Yeah, and I'll explain that and those singing people when Zatch wakes up." Veronte promised. Kolulu's mom hugged her child, and, after being convinced down by Mr. Dufort, Zeno's mom cmae down and hugged her son. Overly filled with happiness of their children living on. Zatch finally woke up, as he did, still laying down, Tia kissed him on the forhead. Zatch snapped awake and blushed. Tia stopped and stood up, smiling at him.

"You did it Zatch." Tia started. Veronte explained and Zatch jumped around happily, he and Zeno hugged, he gave Kolulu a half hug and ran around some more.

"I'm going to see Natsumi now." Megumi whispered to Tia who nodded. Megumi got to Natsumi's room, Claire and Yukiro were there, talking about "Grand Thief Auto" Natsumi continued to sleep, Lukia in hand. She had some hair in her face, Megumi brushed it off and talked with the other two,

An hour later, Minami and Don entered. Claire and Yukiro had left to get lunch and change clothes.

"Still sleeping eh?" Don asked, Natsumi strangely woke up and sat up, Don seemed shocked. Natsumi smiled.

"What's up?" She asked, Megumi hugged her.

"Nice work, Ms. Hacker" Minami smirked.

"Kiyo helped," Natsumi replied " thank you though."

"Welp, you all leave tomorrow,and I guess I come back with you. Strangely we've wasted all this time . . .and a whole family is lost" Minami finished, putting her head down. Natsumi hugged her, telling her not to worry because they would be together in Heaven, and with Minami and Megumi and everyone else in spirit. Megumi frowned, she had no idea.

"Moving on to brighter subjects . . ." Don started, "Mommy's birthday is tomorrow!!"

"Ah, shoot that's right! How old is she, twenty eight now?" Minami asked. The two older teens nodded. "So what should we do?" Don waved his hand as if to dismiss the question.

"That's easy! We play some Pokemon Stadium on our Nintendo 64, go bother Mr. Toyoma, weird old guy still lives there, peek in everyone's mailbox, sell people Girl Scout cookies when we know damn well that we don't know where the hell to get them so we give people their money back weeks later saying it burned down because wolves were testing nuclear bombs, ask the wolves why they didn't use it to blow the Twilight set up, go back home and play Pokemon, eat cookie dough sushi, eat your special cake, watch the Onegai My Melody Christmas Special while Rai and Natsumi cuddle with Nayoko, play more Pokemon, play Super Mario 64 just to mock Mario, run through the apartment hallways next door saying Lady Gaga is at Mr. Toyoma's house, watch them go mad, go to the next apartment over and yell Mr. Toyoma can see Russia from his house, go home,play kareoke, then RPG and kill eachother when we really just goto sleep: The End!" Megumi could see her mother's expression turn more and more into a "Really?" expression. She sighed.

"We did that EVERY year! We need to make this year special!" Megumi shook her head.

"You know, after I got my memories back, I asked Nayoko at one point what she would do if she saw you again. She said she would be all over you, beating you up for just disappearing and destroying the family . . .I could see that, but I know she would also want to hug you and cry. Mom, I ccan tell that through all of these yea-" Don cut her off by putting his hand in front of her.

" Rai still isn't old enough to understand what really went down all of those years ago, and Mom couldn't talk to Megumi about it without putting Mimi's life in danger. She only had rare hances to talk to me alone, when she did she held no secrets. She was in pain for all of those years, she couldn't take the change. It wouldn't be right to have you come back and still insist on changing things. All of these years, her deepest desire is to see you and have some assurance that even after everything we all lost, there's still a way we can go back to our good old traditions, even if it's just a little. She had to try so hard to do that for her and I but exclude Megumi and Rai . . .We finally get the chance to go back to normal. So let's do it!" Minami smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You're right . . .I, just wanted to find a way to make things up to Nayoko for all of those years she suffered . . .but the only way, is really to change nothing at all Y-yeah. We have to do that. Alright then, we will! Now, I'm going go get her a present, and Don is coming with me!" She dragged the teen with her. Megumi then sighed, and without looking at her,

"Nami?"

"Hm?"

"M-My mind has something to tell you" Megumi answered, gripping Natsumi's hand. Natsumi looked into Megumi's mind for a couple of minutes, had her jaw open as far as it could go, she was shaking, shaking her head, Megumi kept crying "I'm so sorry" Megumi cried. The two had their foreheads together, they would be together, but in a way neither wanted.

Rawr! Ugh, sad chapter . . .Sorry T.T Next one will be sunshine and lollipops compared to this.**  
**


	22. Ray The Aisan

**New Chapter! I do not own Zatch Bell or the OCs created by other people!**

Read and review!

Thank you for translations!

Ah, and this chapter is dedicated to my mom, who's freakin' awsome and though personality-wise their slightly different, my mom's life in this house is quite similar to Nayoko's. Thank you Mom for all you do, I can't say this enough

At six AM of the day following our last chapter, Nayoko woke up to find she wasn't on her bed. The first thing she noticed was she was expieriencing nature a littlte more than she would like. (Random weird person:Is it that time of the month? Me: No! just listen) wind was blowing in her face.

**I don't have a fan in my room . . . but even so, fans don't blow like this . . .** she thought. She then noticed that someone was behind her. She finally woke up comepletely to see a guy in his mid-40's with a blush on his face, slightly snickering while streching a pair of her panties with a mouse on them. She looked next to her to see an oufit of hers, black shirt, blue denim jeans, white jacket with the top rim having a fur like beach sand colored rim. She then remembered her pajamas, a white spaghetti strap with black work-out pants, still covered by her blanket. She looked back at the man and had fires of death in her eyes. She took out a hammer out of no where and started running after the man.

"YOU DARN PERVERT!" She yelled, the man ran, swinging her underwear while laughing.

"Sorry lady, it's not my fault yer boy friend dumped ya'!" He yelled. Nayoko momentarily stopped.

**Of all days to remind me of him.** She thought, giving her more motivation as she ran faster and faster. She then tackles and flips the man. Their chase had drawn a crowd who clapped as Nayoko grabbed her underwear. She went back to her house's sidewalk and grabbed her clothes. She went to the front door which was blocked by Shion.

"Let me in." Nayoko tried plainly. Shion smirked

"I've been told not to until told otherwise." was her reply. Nayoko was now annoyed. She sighed amd left.

It was eight now as Nayoko walked the busy streets of Kyoto.

Where have my kids been for the last two days anyway? She wondered, as any concerned mother would, but she didn' have time to think much, because she saw the most weird thing of her life. Someone was dressed in a bunny hat-mask, with a kangaroo body, a duck's butt and frog legs, all made of cloth of course. The thing turned toward her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKINGAT! I mean, Moo." It said. Nayoko continued to stand there.

"GiGiro?" She aked with a chuckle, after all, the man that so many feared from his power to take so much, was now, this thing. "What are you anyway?" She asked, still holding in a laugh.

"I wasn't born to answer to anybody, and if you don't leave me alone, I'll use the power I WAS born with ON YOU!" He yelled, Nayoko finally lost it, such a threat from this, thing was just that ridiculous, she was now on the floor, holding her tummy, again drawing a crowd. Giro looked around.

"To the . . .uhh . . . TO THE CAPPY-MOBILE!" He yelled and ran off, the crowd ran after him.

Nayoko then shrugged and walked on. She soon came to a ship, a big ship, in a grassy plain. Claire, Maxwell, Ykiro, Lance, Pamoon, Alm, Mamiko, Layla, Albert, Skye, Ri, Suzu, Sean, Robin, Petal, Tanya, and Kaede were all scattered working on this walked up to Nayoko.

"Hey! We're making a ship! Kaede begged us to to defeat "an evil that cannot be explained with simple words" Wanna join us?" she asked. Nayoko shrugged, she had noting better to do, no wait, she did, being with her family. Unfourtanetly she had no idea where they were.. She walked up to Kaede.

"Hey, we have parental guidance nao! OK, so how about you help out with Auto Pilot?"

"Mm, I'm a much better planner, it's literally my proffesion. So I'll decide what goes on the ship and how we do it, k?" She asked, Kaede nodded. "Alright, my first order of buisness is that chair over there needs a way to go under the ship while it flys so that someone can fight enemies attackingthe ships bottom. Then we should give the plane wings sord like edges to defeat more enemies at once."

"Should we make those out of pigeon number 2? I saw that in a book . . ." Alber asked

"NO NO NO NO NO! THAT IS ABSURD!" Laila yelled

"THANK YOU!" Nayoko yelled, images of trying to figure out Alber's idea still haunting her mind

" We should make it out of a Unicorn's number 2! That horn it has would surely ensure sharper results "

"In bed" Pamoon mumbled, Suzu punched him down. A full blown arguement had begun between Kaede and Laila, about, poop.

"Everyone Shutup!" Nayoko yelled. The sword will be maade of sharp cut metal. And please wipe Pamoon's house comepletely free of Hentai (porn) sources, including his computer! She yelled. "Now, next on our list, let's put bombs on the roof to explode on anyone who walks on it.

" I'll do that, I can get even bombs afraid of me, so I can walk across'em!" Claire boasted.

"Good." Nayoko replied **I'll never understand these kids I swear.** she thought.

Well after about an hour the ship was comepleted, it's weapons including wing swords, roof bombs, clingers to get small ships on roof bombs, making both phalanges a single robot that comes together when someone tried to attack them, the ability to transform into a mechanical fire breathing dragon, a laser that can easily swing around, it becomes an energy source people on the ground tap into when using electricity, makes clones of itself to confuse and attack more enemies, turns transparent, and can become a needle that gathers solar energy, coats itself with it and attacks. And that's just the outside.

Meanwhile inside . . .

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of this ship,**

**got one hand on the, steering wheel and the other dipping cookie dough in-choc-late dip! **Sean sang, annoying everyone. He and Nayoko were supposed to be working on auto pilot but Claire had shot and destroyed the solar needle mechanism when she was struggling to get it to be able to absorb heat to put fire in it's needle as well. so Nayoko had to help fix it. In the ship there was the ability to snese all near by, unrecognizable energy, a target locker that for some reason used Pikachu as it's target indicator, voice boxes to communicatewith the outsude world, and missles to fire at those attacking the ship's bottom. As they tried to get the solar needle to work, a sudden earthquake- like motion came up.

"That's the sign! They're here! Everyone get in your seats, head to town square!" Skye yelled. The teens did so and they moved toward the their ship. When they arrived, what they saw surprised them greatly.

They saw a ginormus Zelda, Link, and Gandorf. Link raised his hand and they were all in a different place. It was night time and they were on a glass platform, infront of them were the three giants. Familiar music could be heard.

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl? SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL? Alright whoever is the best player, tell us what to do." Robin yelled, Petal raised her hand.

"It's true, she would have bet Kanchome if he hadn't gotten the Final Smash before she did." Sean offered.

"Right, so let's try our swinging laser first." They do so and it kills Gandorf. The team cheers. "Now let's shoot the other two!" Maxwell tries, but the button had disappeared.

"They must have limited the weapon or turned it into a one-shot item here!" Petal yelled.

"Darn" Skye muttered.

"No problem, let's go to the side swords, have the missles push them to the two that remain!" They try this, and it gives fifty points of damage to both enemies. Zelda gets ticked off and tries to jump on the plane but the bombs and missles activate, hit her and Link who both are now at 100 points of damage. A red disk and a life saber appear, Link tries to get the Light Saber but an Error sign shows up saying that he may not use two swords.

Meanwhile . . .

At Kiyo's house, Kiyo, Zatch, Wonrei, and Li-Yen were playing SSBB, not too long ago, four new player choices had appeared, before they could pick characters, the game started with "CPUs" playing in all four slots. To them, it was a fun Nintendo wrestling special.

Back to our other friends . . .

The ship grabbed the red disk, the Light Saber had disappeared, the ship then began to blow fire balls, giving both 25 more points of damage, they were at 125 now. A final smash ball appeared. Link gets it.

"We're screwed." Yukiro sighed but then remembered, once triangulated the ship, now at 180, when he fired, the ship got damage but Tanya activated the clings so they didn't loose. Link then went all out on the group, the ship could only stay up on the playing field. Suddenly, a burrito appeared. The ship quickly stretched a cling to get the burrito. Suddenly, Kanchome digitalizes in the ship.

"Ehhhh?" Everyone but Kanchome exclaimed, Kanchome grinned and waved.

" When I farted into Space after eating all of those refried beans, I ended up in some weird storage room, and I felt weird, wet, and squishy. I got out and saw that all along I was a burrito, in SSBB! So cool! So you guys are fighting these guys?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, leave it to me!" He yelled. "First, transform the plane into the dragon!" Everyone was confused.

" How do you know so much about the ship?" Nayoko asked, Kanchome smiled proudly.

"When you ate the burrito, it's "mind" has to learn all about the ship's make up because it becomes it's health, so it has to adjust to the new mind.

" Oooh!" Everyone said together excluding Kanchome. So Lance changes the ship into a dragon.

" I shall slay you dragon!" Link yells. but the Dragon fires at Link, burns his sword, his damage level is now at 200, the dragon throws his wing in a simple punch and Link's body staggers out. The ship cheers. The dragon then keeps throwing fire balls at a very persistant Zelda, now at 350.

"Hmmm, this is a weird thing to say, but if those were pennies, she would have enough to buy a box of Girl Scout cookies." Nayoko looked down, she remembered the big "Girl Scout" prank her family pulled on her birthday, sh then got mad.

"Alright, screw this! I've got kids at home or to find, and a birthday to celebrate with them! We are getting rid of this, thing, and I'm going back home! Who's with me!" Nayoko yelled, everyone raised their hand or clapped.

So when Zelda tried to attack again, they let it hit them, they flew off screen and the light shone indicating a death, but the game did not end. This confused Zelda but sheshrugged,sat and played a piccolo. A final Smash ball appeared and then disappeared, the ship suddenly came back in a beam of solar and heat energy, hitting Zelda. Zelda flew off. The group won!

"But how can this be?" Li-Yen asked, Kiyo chuckled.

" Pretty clever, they apparently can turn invisible, they did when they were hit. They almost flew off but didn't, someone shone a light to look like they lost, when the ball appeared, they took it and used their Final Smash." The teens were impressed.

The ship went back to the Grassy plain it came from and literally vanished to thin air.

"Oh well, not our problem now." Kaede shrugged. All went their own ways. Nayoko ran back to her house.

**And if Shion is there, well, I'll just politely threat her with the police.** Nayoko said, smiling She arrived to see Shion there, but the door was opening, Shion looked at it, then looked about to head off but she saw Nayoko, gestured her to come in,and went inside. It was two PM. When Nayoko got in she heard Rai yell.

"Come on up mommy! Happy Birthday!" Nayoko smiled and went upstairs. Whispers and shhs could be heard so Nayoko entered the room they were coming from. She felt relief, confusion, shock, and confusion, in that order. Relief to see Don , Megumi, Tia and Natsumi were OK, confusion as to Natsumi wearing a bandages on her eyes and her extremely pale skin, shock that MINAMI of all people was there, and confusion of who the lady with red hair placed a hand on her head, looked up and smiled.

" I've seen more weird and confusing things today than this, this isn't that bad . . ." She mumbled. Finally Minami broke this trance

" Hey, Pokemon Stadium? Like the good ol' days." She offered. Nayoko sighed but smiled.

" I had too crazy of a morning, so I'll give you my seventeen page rant on my anger with you tomorrow." She declared, sitting down with the controller. Rai and Tia got the other two. They were about to start when Nayoko raised her hand, thoughtfor a couple of seconds then pointed at the lady. "You're Veronte, aren't you?" Veronte nodded.

"I apologize and thank you for taking care of Tia." she admitted, Nayoko smiled and shook her head.

" No worries" She said as the game began. They played a couple rounds of Kids Club and then took turns battling. Rai was kicking major tail with his Blastroise, he fiinally got defeated by Veronte's Gyaradose who was beaten badly by Nayoko's Raichu. She won the competition, on the High Score Board was a name in 4th place that confused Rai.

"Mommy, who's Ryomu?" Nobody dared answer that, they didn't know how, until Don spoke up.

" Ryomu . . .was a great man, and now he's in America" Don explained with pride, everyone else sweat dropped.

"Alrighty . . .Now, we annoy our creepy old friend" Minami yelled. So rhey ran to Mr. Toyoma's house next door and knock. Mr. Toyoma answers the door to see Don dressed as an old man. He begins to speak, sounding like Herbert from "Family Guy"

" Hello sir, I likey bay-con! Do you like the bayyy-con? Yeah, we all like bayyy-coon. I make mine with frog tounge . . .it's quite yummy! I eat it in tub filled with-uh . . .uh . . . what is tayat stuff? Oh yes! pickle juice, doesn't that sound fun? Bacon feels niiiicccceeee. I think I might grow some in muh garden, would you like to try some?" At this point Mr. Toyoma just about slaps the door but Doni stops it. "WAIT! I gotta tell you about my bay-con lovin' daughter who puts chlorein and ketchup on h her honey bay-con! and then puts it in a raishun bread sandwich with-uh . . .mmm . . .Raison Brand (TM) anduh salaahmeh. (salomi)"

"I don't even SEE your kid, sir. Good Day!" He almost slams the door again but Don stops it and grabs Natsumi. Seeing her scared Mr. Toyoma very greatly.

"Yah see sir, muh baybee loveh bay-con" At this point, Don was making his own inpersonational voice of an old man. "Bot den deesheh bunnehs exploded cawbbage and mah bay-bee andher mother were near bai and her mommeh died but she survived aynd lived with meh offuh bay-con! Buht nao she'suh gettin' sick from cabbage . . . .raydeeay-shun."

"Rei, tee eight shun?" Mr. Toyoma asked

"Ray-deeay-shun"

"Randy ate Shun?"

"Nyoh! Rei-dih ay-shun!"

"Ray the Aisan?"

"S-sir, he said-d r-raidiation." Natsumi struggled to say. "D-dad, I don't feel t-too good."

"Ohw, No! we gots tuh eat moruh bay-con! Deh onleh way to save har was givin' har her mother's bluhd, buht, har mommeh daiiiiddddd! Mei she rest in peace! But her daughter's about to go too, soh, sheh wants to ask you to give us something that'll make her happy when she goesuh, like say, I dunno, that cat stachyu!" Don pointed at Mr. Toyoma( Who was now crying)'s cat statue with a missing eye. Mr. Toyoma nodded and gave him off.,"Thankuh, Bless your soul!"

"Yeah, say hi to your mother OK?" Mr. Toyoma asked, Natsumi nodded, smiling. They left.

"Really Don, Cabbage radiation?" Megumi mumbled, Don smiled.

" Atleast we can sma- Wait, I have a better idea . . .Don smirked.

"So, what happened to Natsumi?" Nayoko asked.

"Don't ask just yet, it's your birthday today, leave the depressing stuff for atleast tomorrow." Minami asked, Nayoko nodded, though again annoyed. Natsumi gave her a wuick hug.

"I'm OK, really" She said happily. "Everything's back to a normal set up, so let's enjoy it." Nayoko nodded, but could not hide her worry.

So, after threatning everyone in the small neighborhood with Mr. Toyoma's cat, and throwing it off Nayoko's roof, they sat on Nayoko's roof to watch the sun set.

"It's funny, I remember how Nausica would come up here and spend half the sun set looking at it's reflection of Ryomu's hair, she said that was one of the things that made her fall in love with him." Nayoko recalled with a tear in her eye..

"You know, I bet everyone else is looking at this sun set too, it's always so calm, so bright, so warm" Megumi started. " It's like, it exsists to comfort people in a hopeful tomorrow, a chance to try again and be better people . . " Megumi smiled, she then remembered this being the place where she really trusted Kiyo with telling him of her mysterious memories, and how close she was to leavingsuch a man behind, she began to cry a little.

"It also means it's almost night tome, when you're closest to Outer Space, and to the UFOs!" Veronte cheered

"They exsist?" Rai asked with much wonder, Veronte nodded.

"Wow, I wanna visit one! I'll take it home, teach it English, rule the world . . ." Rai was cut off by Nayoko who warmly smiled at him and mouthed,

"Just watch it"

Finally when the sun set, the group went down stairs, the kitchen was dark but a circle of candle lights on a cake. Nayoko gasped, it, was, back!

Minami's special cake, with the bottom half made of slightly heated cookie dough, a strip of anko filling, the rest of the crust made of half brownie, hald cinnamon roll, covered by vanilla frosting, various fruit on top, making a circle border with Nayoko's name in Rai's cute funny kanji. Nayoko hugged Minami.

"Thank you, I'm so happy now!" She said, obviously missing Minami's cake, she then hugged Rai who smiled.

"We have one last surprise for you!" Minami said happily, "This is from your kids."

"Yep but unfourtanetly, you kinda saw it before we could finish the surprise." Don sighed, " But you still don't know what it is, so come on in!" The most surprising thing happened, Nayoko then saw Shirosuke, her husband, come in . He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with two white strips on his sleeve with a white tee with a hood with wood brown cargo jeans. The man ran to Nayoko, glomping her.

"Nayo -chan!" He yelled. Nayoko was extremely shocked but hugged back.

"How did you come here? You were stationed in Tokyo!"

"Well some weird mutant mix of a whole bunch of animals appeared and threatened to shoot lasers in the city, all police were called to come here to keep an eye on it but it purpously went to us and revealed it was some weird dude in a suit HAHA!" He laughed, He and Nayoko stood there hugging for a couple of moments, Shirosuke then hugged his children.

"So you had Giro do that for this?" Nayoko asked amazed.

"Well sure." Don started " I mean, you spent seven bloody YEARS having to deal with all of the stress you did and holding it all in, you did so much to make us all happy, nobody but me knew what was going on. Sure you had to burst sometimes, and there were days when you just ran out crying or you gave people the silent treatment, but you always cameout the next day all could we not go to that creep and do this? Mom, your amazing!" Don smiled, Rai hugged Nayoko, his head in her stomach, Shirosuke put an arm around her.

"Why do you think I married her? She's my down to Earth older sister and I'm her pet-in-many-ways loyal little brother! " he had a big grin . Nayoko pet him on the head.

"Good boy" She commented. Shirosuke made a high "Arf". Suddenly there was a big shaking.

"Shit" Nayoko muttered under her breath, everyone looked at her. They went outside moments later to see a plane down the street, Lady Gaga stepped out with a bunch of body guards, and a mysterious Columbian dude and chick. The group shrugged and ran around Yelling

"Lady Gaga is here! Really!" And the street turned into a big Lady Gaga concert, Lady Gaga could not sing in Japanese so she sang in English and half of the people could understand fourtanetly.

Meanwhile, (This part would only be understood by my mom:

The Columbian couple were hiding in the back of the crowd.

Dude: OK, Estamos en Japón, obviamente

Lady: Sí, para que no nos conocen

Dude: Betty, Vamos a correr muy rápido

Betty: Si, Don Armando.

They run off . . .

To : Read and review for cookies!

To mom: I love you!


	23. The Mushi, The Nara and OtakuLand

**Chapter 19 (?)**

**I own nothing!**

Tia, Megumi, Minami, Nayoko, Shirosuke, Veronte, Don, and Natsumi sat in Nayoko's living room. Rai was playing Mario Kart at his friend's hoouse. The couches were brown and there were w Minami had explained everything to Nayoko, there was dead silence as the information sunk in.

"Minami,"

"Yes my lovely older sister who I adore and feel blessed by the grace of God to have?"

"I'm going to kill you," Nayoko said with a delighted smile

"Lovely conclusion, let me find a hiding spot" Minami ran and Nayoko chased after her. Shirosuke followed her .

"Nayo-chan!~ Fighting is a very bad thing! can we please not!" Nayoko wasn't taking that, she took her hammer out again and swung it as if Minami announced the death of tomorrow. A faint "Help me!" Could be heard. In the living room, Veronte sighs.

"I have a good feeling they'll need me soon." she mumbles The teens look at each other, scared. 'Was Minami going to be OK? Had Nayoko lost it?' they listened to the bangs, screams, pleas, and a rare sigh and healing spell. Megumi dreaded the outcome, Don was scared that this was his mom, Tia tried to comfort a worried Megumi, Natsumi felt sick. They then heard Nayoko say something . . .

"So is there anything else you wanna tell me? "She cracked tearfully as she finished. "How many more of our family members are going to get killed by this alien junk? WHAT IF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER?" Megumi now felt sick as well.

"That would be hell. BEYOND hell . . ." Minami whispered tearfully "I let people down . . .I want to make things right with my child . . .I want to start over . . .I want to make up for all of the times I couldn't hold her . . .I want to help her be a singer and actress and model and whatever else she said she wanted to be that I can't remember now because . . .because . . ." Minami had choked off in sobbing.

"You don't remember because people don't remember thingsf that doesn't matter anymore." Megumi replied in tears, quiet enough that only the teens heard her. With streams of tears in her eyes she ran outside. Sure, she could have comforted her mother, but what would be the point of that? In less than maybe two months she would die dusgustingly, taking the fake promise showing compassion to her mother's feelings would give, making things worse. Megumi ran, it was a warm spring day She wears a light blue light hoody and white jean shorts Now that she thought of it, she too wanted to be held by her mother, . She wanted to share mother daughter moments like baking cookies, playing with dolls,or watching anime; but she had no time for that, Daddy's making her go to the sky sixty years too soon. She now sat on a bench She curls ina ball and cries.

"I want to stay with you too . . ." she muffles, She pictures what she remembers of her mother's hugs. The warm thought puts her to sleep.

Megumi wakes up in a house, in a floor bed. She was wearing the same clothes. She saw a plushie under her outstretched arm.

"Lukia" she realizes. Veronte and Natsumi were sitting near by

"You alright?" Natsumi nods.

"I'm sorry I just ran like that." Megumi was sitting up now She looked at the room's green walls and pink carpet.

"Luckily Tia came up with the excuse that you ran from being moved by what your mom said" Veronte explained, Megumi mentally thanked God that Tia was so clever.

"Where is Tia now?" As Megumi looked around, something got her attention. "Where am I?"

"Our house" Veronte replied. "We decided to take you to our house so everyone could cool down. When we got here, Tia's cousin Aeris showed up for some reason She's a half mamodo.. Now . . .Aeris is a very strange one. She makes very strange food with scary effects. This is our hide out. It's Tia's turn to expierience the chaos of it"

"You're an evil mother" Natsumi said flatly. A voice was then heard.

"Don't think I've forgotten you three in there."

"Well are you happy now orange top? Evil never wins" Veronte sighed, got up and walked to the door. "Might as well open it before she destroys it." She opens the door and Aeris walks in. She has white hair with red tips rhat goes down to her ankle, turqouise eyes, a sky blue t shirt with a silver vest, blue jean shorts and navy blue sneakers with white laces.

"Alright, all of you, outside to the living room or I cut you up with my scissors." The three sweatdropped, another Claire. They stood up and walked out toward the living room. Each step they took was filled with curiosity of this girl. and her "power" It felt like being expierimented on and not knowing what to expect. It almost felt like a death sentence. Should they run say goodbye to their families? Megumi never could. They finally get in the room and see the whole gang from school, spread and passed out. There is a rasberry cobbler with pineapple syrup. Aeris gives them each a slice.

"Eat up or be cut up." Aeris begins to cry, really scaring the group. They eat it seeing this girl got to even Claire . . .

Greatest, Mistake, Ever.

Takamine Kiyo and Inuika Yukiro woke up but felt so strange They look around to see they are surrounded by a grass plain, the sky is velvet partially covered with white wires in a complex swirly design The two sat under a tree . . . Kiyo started laughing

"What?" Yukiro yelled.

"Your a lady bug!" Kiyo then bursted into laughter rolling on the ground. Yukiro crawls up and crosses his arms.

"You're a deer."

"Why Yuki, I didn't know you cared so much!"

"No you sick bastard, YOU ARE A DEER! With antlers and a juice song" Suddenly Kiyo jumped up and had stars in his eyes. He grabs Yukiro's arms

"JUICE! DO YOU HAVE SOME? I LOVE JUICE!" Kiyo then jumps around singing "juice!" repeatingly. Yukiro sweatdrops and flys off. Shortly later he finds a twisted building, the extierior resembled a dragon but wuth windows instead of scales. Since his mind was the equivilent to a child in many ways now, he reacts by gasping and running to Kiyo.

"DUDE! Theres a big castle in the shape of a draagon, let's check it out!" Through all of this Yukiro raised his hands in many directions as if speaking to a deaf person ,also. Kiyo gasped

"Maybe there's juice in there! I'll definetly go!" The two run to the house. hey enter into what seems like the living room. Two penguins and a ladu in a boe-peep dress are staring at a computer.

"Ummm, Hello? Excuse us?" Kiyo starts, finally getting his cool back. Then he sees the two penguins are Pamoon and Alber and Boe Peep was Wonrei. Laila, Natsumi. and Li-Yen were it's sheep. "What are you guys doing here? What are we doing here and what happened to us?" Kiyo finally asked.

"Who cares!" Alber replies in a squeeky, high pitch, fangirl voice,"We get to watch monkey 'Yaoi!" He then points to the computer and indeed se monkey yaoi . ..

"Bor-ringing!" Kiyo waves the idea. "Let's hunt for juice!"

"The only way to get juice is to ask the pope here. He has all of the juice in his ice cube.

"Then Let's Go! JUICE!" So Kiyo, Yukiro and Wonrei go find some juice. The pope lived in a building shaped like a turtle. Just outside there is a podium where the pope stands. They get closer and see it is Kanchome The group has a WTF look on their faces. Claire gives Kanchome a bunch of papers. She wears a maid uniform. Kanchome holds the papers by the corners. It is a speech. He sees the word "Salutations"

" .. .. . . .I can't .. .read this . . ."SO LET'S GO SURFING INSTEAD!" As he says this he throws the speech away and the whole audience runs to a nearby ocean full of Kool-Aid

"JUICE!" Kiyo yells and runs to the ocean and makes a head dive.

"HEY! NO DIVING HEAD FIRST YOU RETARDED DEER!"Yukiro looks to see the voice was Megumi's.

"Slow day?" Yukiro didn't understand how he could speak so casually in such a situation."Atleast you look normal." he pointed out. Megumi sighed

"Yes, but by night I am told I transform into a hideous snake" Megumi smiled as she says this.

"Oh .. .How wondeful, atleast people don't step on you, oh, and you called your boyfriend retarded" Suddenly the ground shook. and in the center of the Kool-Aid ocean, a guiser errupted, revealing Lance the dinasour

"Where, is, BARBIE?" The barbie became a rawr. Lance looked down at the tiny frightened ants . . .Zatch Kolulu and Tia the ants were running for their dear lives and Yukiro followed suit. The other creatures were cowering at this giant thing wondering why it wanted a barbieLance then sees Boe peep.

"BARBIE! Lance ran to Wonrei, picked him up, "Oh look, very special barbie comes with accesories!" He picks Li-Yen, Laila and Natsumi up and carries them all away.

"I don't want more juice . . ." Kiyo walks back to the shore and gets with Megumi, Yukiro, Zatch Tia, and Kolulu. Kiyo sighed

"Soo, should we stop the dinasaur?"

"Of course! They are our friends!"Zatch yelled. "Besides, I could get this on YouTube! Suscribers~" He chimed. "Any idea what we would make him do?"

"Get us out of here?" A voice said. The group looked around but only saw a flower.

"Well, I've always wondered what nectur tastes like" Yukiro flew to the flower which magically kicked him and Yukiro soared through the sky.

"Of all things to become, ugh . . ."

"Wait . ..Mom?" Tia asked. The flower smiled and waved

"Yep kids, this is what Aeris's cobbler does to you. Now let's go somewhere and make plans to save Boe Peep!"

"To the dragon!" Yukiro suggests, he leads them in that direction. Off they went to the dragon. The penguis had moved on to parrot harem

"Alright, I have some imformation about the dinasour." Tia started. "Zatch, Kolulu and I spied on him. Kolulu?

"Well, apparently, Lance is being controlled by a giant ostrich, Mamiko-"

"It's always the quiet ones . . ." Zatch whispers.

"Well, Mamiko wants to rule the world in this world apparently, lambs are like gold, so people like Boe peep who raise them are like Bill Gates.

"Ugh, money rules EVERYTHING these days doesn't it?" Zeno appears ias a flamingo. Everyone laughs.

"Anyway," Kolulu resumed "She got Lance to take Boe Peep to morp him into a comeplete will raise her lambs to breed and make more lambs or more gold and who knows what else she'll do to him on the way! His lambs too! So we need a solution!" After hours of thinking, Zatch speaks up.

"Why don't we make a giant lamb plushie, bring it to Mamiko saying it's a giant mutant lamb, get boe peep back and leave?." Kiyo shook his head.

"She'd figure it out when no baby lambs came out." fifteen minutes later Megumi had an idea.

"Isn't Mamiko a super-otaku? We could show her some of this exotic manga and trade it for Boe peep and the lambs.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Tia exclaimed, "Also, when we get out of here, I'm going to hurt my cousin in an unimaginable amount!" Everyone ran, including the penguins with their laptop to the llamma building, on their way they met Lori the lion, looking for courage

"Lori, you already have courage, when that hobo tried to jump me, you beat the crud out of them!" Kolulu argued, Zeno perked up

"Where does that hobo live? I'll finish the job." Zeno chuckled darkly at the idea.

":Dude, it's a hobo, they don't live anywhere" Zeno glared at Yukiro, but he had to admit it was true.

:" It would be nice if they did . .." Kolulu insisted

, Claire the tinman, looking for a heart

All tis time . . .Claire, why didn't you say anything?" Yukiro asked, Claire did not react due to being in a coma without a real heart

,Brago the scarecrow, looking for a brain

"IT'S A ZOMBIE,"Zatch yelled, "HE WANTS OUR BRAINS, RUN!" The group ran, Brago played along and acted as a Zombie, the song Thriller plays during the chase. Kiyo ended the chase by shooting Sugino the pig.

, , They then see Maxwell who looks like a puppet.

Silence

"There's a way out?" Alber asked.

Silence

"You'll lead us? Great, Thank you! Where do we go?" Lori asked, "T-that is, if you don't mind sharing . . ." she added, snapping back to her fear.

Silence

The group follows Maxwell. They reach a giant hole

Silence

"We'll wake up by even just one of us going down this hole?"

Nod, nose grows the size of The Great Wall. Veronte uses her x-ray vision to look at this hole. I turns out, in the hole was a big ripping machine

"What is this for Maxwell?" Veronte asks dryly

"Tell us the truth!" Zatch says as he jumps in front of Maxwwell with his hypno watch.

Silence

" YOU WERE GOING TO CUT OUR BODY PARTS OFF?" Zatch paniced, everyone but Megumi jumped away. Megumi punched Maxwell in the stomach and he fainted

"This is . . .a scary place." Megumi commented.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Lori yelled, Kolulu hugged her.

They crossed the Hundred Acre Woods, , Seaseme Street, which had great Asian resturaunts, one was ran by Alm, while there, they saw Kaede, Skye and Ri eating Trix cereal when Sean the rabbit shows up.

"Silly Rabbit,"Skye and Kaede say, "Trix are for kids!"

"YOU SHARE!" Sean yelled. He tried beating them up but Robin ties him up. Robin was a monkey., Skye was a lizard, Kaede was a small cheetah,

They then left for South Park. where the kids tortured them into an animal race, Then there was NoWhere, Lori fainted, Tanya had a blast and the others just hoped for a way out, The City of Townsville,

'I LOVE THIS SHOW! "Brago yelled, everyone looked at him, he cleared his throat and they kept going, suddenly Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew the animals through the city.

"Don't worry, We'll get you where to belong!"Blossom encouraged, the group cheered until they found themselves in the zoo., except for Yukiro, he was put in a flower garden with Zatch Tia and Kolulu. They and the Brago saved everyone in the zoo that snuck around as a snake, got the key, and unlocked the cages. . . .

, They then get to Karakura town. an army of hollows had arrived. The animals beat the cru out of them. Kon pouts.

"I could have done that." He mumbles.

" Mhmm " Rukia responds walking away.

"HEY!" Kon yells and chases Rukia.

"Hey . . ."Tia starts," We're really helping people out here huh?" There were some nods and high fives.

, and Ouran High School, the boys took these animals to create a zoo for the girls who were freaked out at the girl animals, especially Kaede,drooling over the guys.. Kiyo was pissed off as they dressed and flirted with Megumi

. They had just passed the Grand Line where some weird dude who looked like a farmer was yelling to no end about being "King of the Pirates"when they finally see the llama tower in a town called Hinamizawa..Megumi paniced, still in her Ouran dress.

"I-is there a f-festival goingon by any chance?" The city seemed pretty quiet though, maybe it was a season switch.

The llama looked fierce and ready to pounce; it took Brago, Kolulu, and Pamoon to pull Lori in..

"Whaaaaa! Nyo! We can't go in there! We'll get killed and grilled and zombified by the lambs! I WONT GO IN, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"She yelled The door in the building shuts with Lori inside with everyone else. What they saw surprised them all.(Rhyme~^_^). The fancy cloth on the high windows were torn and ripped, the walls were burnt, machines everywhere with the carpet torn, the chandalere was hanging and a big hole in the ceiling. Mamiko laid burnt with her wings ripped in the middle of this madness. The group ran to her.

"I-I made a monster" She started I'm such a fool! Now he's going to destroy the world and . . .who knows what he'll do with his lambs I'm so sorry! I know I hurt our friend alot I-I was just given all this power . . .and I blew it . . .I'm sorry!" Mamiko had sat up, she looked away and cried. Alm, who had quit his buisness to help save his friends(Aww!) hugged Mamiko.

"It's OK, that idiot with the scissors is driving us all mad." They stay like that for a couple of moments then let go.

"Thank you" Mamiko says. She leads the group in the direction Wonrei went. They reach a rocky open land . They see a bunch of sheep gathered. They go to the sheep to see Boe peep in the middle.

It wasn't pretty.

Half of Boe peep's body was cyber. His normal eye was completely dark purple, his face full of rage.

"You want to take over the world? There's no way you could! You're too nice! So I'm taking it over for you! All of these feelings of hate . . .I'll use on this world. You made me in to this! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"It doesn't take a psychyitrist, to see that deep beneath all of that anger . . .deep beneath anyones anger . . .is pain." Megumi had deep pitty in her eyes. Zatch ran through the sheep until he was half way through.

"Wonrei!" He yelled, "Remember us, we're you're friends! We know you are in pain, we all are going to kill this girl a hundred times! We need you and your Round House Kick to help us win! You aren't alone Wonrei. We want to help you, even Mamiko!" Mamiko runs to where Zatch is and gets on her knees.

"Wonrei, You're a good friend! If I were in my right senses, I would have never done this! You are far above a minion, you are you, a Jackie Chan in progress! Come back and we can figure out a way home together! Your geart is stronger than this!" (A/N: I stink at this speech thing).

"And besides Wonrei . . ." Zatch had morped his voice into the Prostitute Booth Prostitute. "If we have to kill you to stop you from hurting others, I would win our little battle."

**N-no! She's right, she would . . .I must stop!** Wonrei thought fighting the darkness. He was finally able to break free enough to deliver a small message to his friends.

"E-everyone, get my three main lambs and knock some sense into them. That will take my power from me. Do it now!

"We don't see them," Pamoon replied. Suddenly Lance reappeared.

"Me hungry!" He yelled, "Me shall eat lambs tonight!" So Lance ate all of the lamb clones , leaving the three main ones. Alber hugged Laila.

"Laila, I'm here, I know deep down you know this isn't what you want to do with your life . . .Remember me and Konaha High and Bellmond High! Come out and help us torture the girl with the scissors!" Laila started to move, Alber could feel tears from her eyes.

"A-Alber? . . .You're so warm . .. why are you hugging me?" Alber continued to hug Laila and smile.

Meanwhile Zatch took out his hypno watch and slapped Natsumi's head with it multiple times. Natsumi woke up alright, and beech slapped Zatch several times. Unfourtanetly, no matter what anybody tried, no body could wake Li-Yen up.

"I think I know why this is happening." Veronte declared. Everyone looked at her , but efore she could explain,

"Hey everyone!" everyone looked to a high cliff behind them to see Shion dressed as Dorothy with Nya. Wonrei could sense a power in Shion, a strong power that made the darkness in him very hungry. He zapped Shion with a black purplish ball. Shion falls on her knees clentching her head, eyes shut. Her eyes re-open and their the same purple as Wonrei's. She let's out a more chilling laugh than the Wicked Witch of the West. She stands up and raises her hand to the sky, bringing gray clouds to an already dark sky. Suddenly lightning falls from the clouds, one strike it hit Lance head on and Lance comepletely disappeared. This of course scared everyone after a moment of silent shock. The lightning hit all of them including Boe peep and Li-Yen. Finally Shion herself was hit. Wonrei's spell broke on her and she was gpne.

"**What happened?" **Claire wondered, "**I remember being kidnapped from my house by some bitch who took us to tomatohead's house. She told us to eat some cobbler and I was all 'Hell no now let us out or I'll shoot you.' She told me that she took my bullets, I tried to shoot her but . . .She was right, I had no bullets . . .So I ate the damn cobbler and I felt like I was dying for fucking DAYS! Now I feel OK. I'm still going to kill this mother fucker . . .but I feel better.**

"Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alive?" Claire opened her eyes

"Yeah, now where's the bitch with the scissors?"

"Claire-chan!" Natsumi yelled, glomping Claire

"How did we wake up?" Kanchome asked. Zatch pointed at Nayoko with her hammer, a cowering Minami hid behind Nayoko.

"T-That girl," Minami pointed a shaking finger at a calm Aeris,"S-She pulled the same stunt on us in the lab!" We were out for a week!" Aeris smiled.

"Sorry everyone, I did this to see if I could trust you as Tia's friends . . .after what Miles did, I'm not taking chances." Tia sweatdropped.

"We could have used you alot more then . . ." She sighed.

"Hey wait . . ."Megumi started, why hasn't Wonreei woken up? Or Li-Yen?"

"About that . . ." Veronte started, "I believe what happened was Li-Yen is Wonrei's lover. Since Wonrei was in so much pain, Li-Yen was in pain and seeing Li-Yen in pain increased Wonrei's darkness's strength since Li-Yen fell deeper into her spell as she felt Wonrei's sadness increase, giving Wonrei more power. an endless loop spell famous in the mamodo world. Fortunetly it should be fixed after a few days of sleep, they'll be good as new. (A/N: I hope this made sense . . .) Now . . .Who wants to beat Aeris up?" Everyone looked where Aeris was but she was gone.

"I can sniff her out using Tia's scent!" Zatch announced.

"Let's go!"Brago said darkly.

And so the chase began . ..

Done! Sorry for taking so long, REVIEW FOR COOKIES, YAOI AND PUPPY HUGS!

Thank you to tidalwaves203 for his OC, or hers . . .

Thank you for your time! See you next chapter!


	24. Melons News Netwok

Hey, hehe

Cast:IT'S BEEN A FRIGGIN YEAR!

Me: ALMOST! 11 Months. Umm . . .OK I'll update . . .If you want to see more, you MUST review!

The group chased Aeris through the neighborhood.

"I've GOT to get them off my back! but how? That's it! I can read their minds because they're scaring me!" She read their minds but found nothing that equaled a true escape route. She then was at Shion's house. She read her mind and Nya's.. She took out her cobbler and threw it at Nya who ate it. She transformed into her mutant cat forme and ran off. The group had stopped and stared.

" DOMMIT! COME BACK HERE STUPID CAT!" Aeris yelled

"STAY AWAY FROM NYA YOU STUPID GIRL!" Shion yelled Aeris had no time to get revenge for the insult. Nya left the neighborhood and headed for the city. She passed the local News building. Suddenly seemingly everybody in the building ran out wearing robot helments. All of the group had caught a man with two symmetrical white patches of hair came out.

"You! You took my employees away! They go mad when they see the slightest evidence of UFOs! The Evening news is in an hour! What will I do? I know!To punish you, You all must put up thee news cast!"

"We don't know how . . "Suzu sweat dropped

"You'll need to figure it out!"

"And what if we don't want to?" Alm asked

"I'll hold you responsible for the lack of news AND the creation/intrusion of this beast." The crowd looked at one another helplessly and they all followed the man ito the building. They walked into the dark room, only lit by the desk in the middle and the green screen behind it. Cameras surrounded this set. Veronte Natsumi and Kiyo got behind those cameras. Megumi tokk charge of make up, Mamiko volunteered to operate the sound system. Kanchome handled the water since nobody wanted him to do anything else. Nayoko directed everything Aeris took cae of costumes.

The music started and those watching the news saw Zatch and Tia in buisness attire at the desk. On the bottom left corner, Minami was ready to translate everything to sign language, Schneider was on the right, ready to translate everything into meru language.

"Good evening and welcome to the PieCookies News at 6. I'm Zatch, an intern."

"And I'm Tia, also an intern"

"Today is a sad day . . .because Rebecca Black's video was taken off of YouTube. " Zatch began, Tia strangled him on TV.

"That isn't what we need to say!"

"Yeah Zatch!" Kanchome yelled, "You need to talk about Hatsune Miku"

"Shuttup!" Tia yelled "Let's talk about current events here! Like Casey Anthony" Suddenly Victroreem, the security guard, threw a melon at Tia.

"No! Casey Anthony is on our banned list of topics! However you may talk all you want about, MELONS!"

"Ow . . " Tia groaned. she leaped to strangle Victoream but the old man stopped her.

"If any harm comes to Victoream here, our deal's off!" Tia grumbled all the way back to her seat and heatedly ate her melon.

"Well . . .I" Zatch started, searching for something to talk about, "I hea the number of Naruto wannabes is groing . . .hopefully they don't do leathel things .. ."

"If anybody does, Megumi'll get them with her Sharingan"

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST?" eveyone on set asked. Tia finished her melon and a single rectangl of paper fell. Zatch picked itup from the desk, he gasped.

"Tia, YOU WON A THOUSAND YELLOW TAIL!"

"Gross! You redeem it for you and yes, I'm sure' Zatch cried, then hugged Tia. The sponsoring company must have been watching, because suddenly, fisher men were coming in with baskets of yellow tail. Zatch was drooling, as he started eating away Zeno yelled,

"Hey! If you like yellow tail, call in with an estimate of how many yellow tail Zatch wil eat, the closest answer gets the rest of the yellow tail!" Meanwhile, behind the cameras Kiyo was curios, looking at Natsumi

**Can she eally see with those bandages on her eyes?** he wondered. She wore them so outside people didn't get scared or worried because of her.

"Yup yup" Natsumi chirped, causing Kiyo to nearly jump off of his seat. "It's like nothing's there." Zatch left the room to eat his yellow tail. Bored out of his mind, Alber took his place.

"Apprently," he started, looking on his phone in an obvious matter," The Chinese have created sex bots, here's Chinese reporter Li-Yen with the details, Li-Yen?"

"I-I don't know about Chinese current events, I haven't been there since I was four!"

"O-OK, never mind then . . ." Alber looked at Tia for help.

"Well, scientists predict people bon in the next twenty years could live for a thousand years . . .and weigh a thousand pounds . . Uh oh Kanchome, your in danger" Tia sang.

"Shut up! I'm tired of people thinking I'll be a nobody! I'm gonna be the first person to walk around the world and get one piece of 'll split itwith everyone!candy from each country and I'll split it with everyone!" He ran off and everyone sweat dropped, but clapped.

"We will now be taking bets . . ." Yukiro called out.

"Anyways," Tia continued, "Lady Gaga made a meat dress and vgitarians ARE willing to follow this trend, using graas fed meat . . ." Huh . . .

"Are you saying dirt can do drugs now?" Lance asked, Pamoon slapped him.

"That's a good question . . ." Alber started, still on his phone. "If Baney taught us to try and try again if we cant do it the first time, what if we can get it the first time, what then?" Maxwell spoke

Silence

"Oh . . . He says you just carry that satisfaction with you . . ."

Meanwhile ,

Rai's POV

It was four in the morning. I lifted myself out of bed, being reminded of the only circumstance that I would wake up this early for: a plane flight. With that same relutancy to do anything, I fast walked through the dark, my whole body tinglimg with excitement and the strange urge to giggle. I arrived at the door, the hardest part. I grasped it with my nervous hand. I knew, from past Chistmas mornings and nights when I just wanted to cuddle with mommy after a nightmare the best way to open a door was to open it fast. So with my eyes squeezed shut, I did. Surprisingly I heard nothing. I opened my eyes and saw the darkness tinted by the window, no movement. I was relieved. I quickly but carefully made my way to her bed, got on my knees and hands and positioned my hand, on three I grabbed the treasure and left the room in the same fashion that I entered, retreated to my room, putting the treasure under my bed, and went back to sleep.I left the house the first moment I could and just ran with a much bigger giggle attack. I got to my friend's house. She was a girl my age who had gray hair with red tips, red eyes, wearing a hoody she called gothic with gray jeans with lots of pockets and a chain on either side. Her house seemed normal inside and out . . .

"Let's see what damage we can do." She said with a smirk.

Normal POV

"Now . . ." Tia read, "We have Laila with the weather, Laila?"

"Well, the weather was warm and sunny when we came in . . .OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it Laila?" Tia asked Laila pointed to that large unshapely blob that meant rain.

"A LARGE BEAM IS HEADING OUR WAY!"

"No Laila," Tia sighed, that means rain.

"What the hell . . ." Zeno started. "No body's called to bet on either of our categories, nobody's called at all!"

"YOU FREAKIN IDIOTS! NOBODY'S WATCHINGTHIS NOW BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL THE MOST BORIING INTERNS EVER! OUR DEALS' OFF!" The old man yelled

"Quit bulling." Nayoko objected. "800 homes are watching, but the phones nd tweets have been cut off" She was looking at a stat board that fit on the video camera like one of tose live preview screens. The old man huckled.

Huh, sounds like you caught on.a little earlier than expected . . ." the man chuckled. "This isn't really a news station. The 800 watching, are all minions of Clear Note, along with me!" His body suddenly shoke, then became full of humps, then brown wings appeared on his back,and half his body including face morphed into a demon figure with a long pointy ear, a round blood thirsty half a ace, bulging muscles with a skinny long arm abd hand with long fingers and claws. It roaed, revealing a mouth full of blood clinging to it's long curved fangs like drool. Megumi could feel the critter in he leap for the ceature. She ran off, Minami tied to follow but Veronte held her back.

"She'll be K, Let's take care of this thing. she suggested. Minami the beast thing roared, flew as high as he could( The building was about a hundred pool feet tall) and tuned 180 degees. His tail came of and fell like a missle, growing rapidly. It landed and blew everyone away. Half the group was unconsious Kiyo and Zatch werent. They looked at all o their friends on the ground, some wimpering, some rawling, trying to escape, all in pain. This angered them.

"Kiyo, we can't let these creeps walk over us!" Zatch said furiously.

**But what can we do?** Kiyo wondered. These demons had already hurt his friends so much, and they keep coming to do mor damage. Tis ad to end. They needed to end this pain. They just needed an opening . . .

The old man then shot a shiny purple laser, straight at a wimpery Kolulu. It took all his strength but Zeno ran to her, and put his hand up. With a desperate face he yelled

_**TEO ZAKERU**_ with a slight pause, a paowaful electric blue beam blocked the laser. Right after, with a smile on his face, Zeno fainted next to Kolulu**. **Kiyo wore the face of a child in extrem amazement. Zatch looked very relieved and happy. Mr. Raiku's project, and all of these stories, were finally benefiting them. The demon chaged at them madder than ever when a new but familiar figure appeared in front of him.

"Yopopoi , Yopopoi Supopopoi!" he sang, dancing while music notes emerged from his body, surrounding the demon. After a couple of moments, Kiyo struggled to stand, then pulled Zatch up.

"Zatch, look at that demon. Think of the pain their kind has caused Zeno and Kolulu, and Megumi and Natsumi and their family. Think of all Tia had to go through because of them.. Focus that anger at him!" Zatch did this and a red aura flowed around him. ** I hope this works.** Kiyo thought

_**BAOU ZAKERUGA!**_ Zatch's eyes flew out like a flot machine as a well detailedyellow dragon with red eyes flew out of his mouth, obliterating the man and part of the roof whee the man blasted through. The sun shined down on every one, as if healing them. Veronte nodded to herself They could fight Clear Note, and win. Kiyo fainted with a smile on his face. Yopopo ran to check on his new friends.

"Thank you Yopopo." Zatch exclaimed as eveyone slowly woke up. Yopopo cheerfully nodded, he did his dance and Zatch followed. Eventuay everyone, even Megumi was doing it. They needed this kind of thing to raise their spirits in these tough times. That's how they befriended Yopopo so quickly.

Done! If you review, I give you much better chapter!


	25. House of the Waiting

**I'm only doing this chapter because I've wanted to for a while . . . PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! They encourage me!~Makoto Raiku owns Zatch Bel, Il own some OCs, the rest belong to multiple other awsome users! Aeris and Christable belong to tidalwaves203**

It's been a week since the News incident. Shirosuke, to Nayoko's dissapointment, had to go back to Tokyo It was the beginning of Mr. Raiku's class Pamoon sighed, if there was one thing he could count on in this school it was new students and secrets. Today was no differen, there was, yet again, two more new students. Even worse, one was Aeris, the jerk who put everyone in the weird world, everyone was still recovering from that . . . Her scissors were in her hand, ready to chop somethin' up. To her right was a girl with blonde hair that went to her hips, her bangs partialy covered her eyes, che had green eyes. Just like half the school, she added a special accesory to her school uniform: a silver necklace with a gold star.

"Well," Aeris sighed, "You know me . . ." Aeris laughed sheepishly and looked around to see half the class death glaring her. She had a quick expression of fright, and then she looked down. The blonde next toher clears her throat.

"My name is Christable, Nice to meet you." she bowed. "I apologize for Aeris's behaiviour." Mr. Raiku sighed.

"Well . . .to please everyone at least a little., you two will sit together in the back row, opposite of Brago. The two went to their seats .Mr. Raiku cleared his throat.

" I believe there's something we need to talk about what happened a week ago. There was a quick mumble as everyone got the story of the Teo Zaker and Bao Zakeruga. Mr. Raiku heard and was glad they were on the same page. "Yes well, there isn't too much too explain, basically the partners that you have in this class are your "spell partners" One reads the spells, the other is able to release the spell's power. To find out who is who, look at your spell books now." One person from eac group did this, The words were not in english, they were in some funny writing that looked like foreign calligraphy writen with marker. Some of the first people who picked the book up could read it already, others had to hand it to their partners who could read it. Once everyone settled down Mr Raiku went on."Kanchome, Brago, and Zeno, you are the spell users, the adults read the spells. This will be how we destroy Clear Note and his group." he said with a serious, cold face. Everyone nodded. "Starting tomorrow, we will all train outside." A little reading was done, whih was pretty difficult with the battle on everyone's mind.

When the bell rang, everyone bowed and left (So yes, this school is a hybrid of Japan and America.) Aeris and Christable followed the group, but kept a little distance. Aeris had polishedher scissors so she could use the reflection to see Tia. Secretly Aeris and Christable had pulled strings so that they'd have he exact same schedule as Tia. They arrived at science class. Aeris and Christable were introduced again, then the class started

"Good morning class" Dufort sighed, seeming more depressed than normal. "Today we will continue our unit on human anatomy." he sighed and went to his computer, navigate to the power point and pulled it on a projector in front of the class , Wonrei turned the light off. Mr. Dufort went through the notes which everyone wrote down. It's hard to believe how easily the group could go through a simple note taking class with all going on in all of them from the past, present and future..

"And now we'll take a deeper look at the heart . . ." Mr. Dufort said. he pressed his remote to change slides, but what was on the next side had noting o od with science. It had little to do with science as a matter of fact. It was a picture, taken during the winter. Mr. Dufort was on the far right, he looked about ten and his eyes were ocean blue, rather than his now blank eyes. He seemed, genuily, happy with a friendly smile and his eye brows raised, wearing a silver scarf and white jacket. To his left was a ten year old Naussica wearing a blue scarf with a brown jacket . She had a half closed eye smike, her signature smile. She held Dufort's hand and Ryomu's hand who was left of Naussica. Naussica also had her scarf around Ryomu who had none. Ryomu wore a broken black coat over a brown thin turtle neck. He had red eyes His smile was an open mouthed one like Zatch. He toowas ten. Natsumi gasped and became teary. She hugged Lukia who she usually sat on her lap during all lessons. Mr. Dufort stood there, twitchin' until tears began to stream down his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but failed miseribly and he ran out of the room. The class was silently looking at the picture. Sugino turned the light back on. Natsumi was still crying into Lukia. feeling a little of her pain, Megumi ran and hugged her cousin and cried with her. Zatch looked at them, confused as to why they and he teacher were crying. He looked at Kiyo and started whispering but Kiyo cut him off quickly.

"The two are Natsumi's parents . . ." he whispered.

"Why was Mr. Dufort in the photo?" Zatch asked .

"I don't know" Kiyo shout-whispered back. "I'm no psychic!" Yukiro headed to the computer

**I've gotta get hat picture off. I don't care if I end up putting on that STD slide show, ANYTHING is better than this!** he there were two booms and the light went off, so did the projector. A half dozen screams could be heard.

"Calm down everyone!" Kiyo yelled. "There are plenty of flashlights . . .somewhere" Suddenly . . .

_**LUNARIO**_ Everyone looked around until they found Lori with her spell book glowing. Kolulu was now glowing as she put her hands out and many rainbow lights appeared in front of her. She sent them to the roof. Everyone could see now The room was like a cave with roof torches.

"Thank you, Kolulu." Zeno smiled, olulu smiled back,

"Now," Brago started,"Let's figure out Who created those booms to begin with."

"Claire" Natsumi said simply. Everyone looked at the psycho who just shrugged.

"The projector was bugging people." She said as a matter of factly The door then barged open.

"I heard screaming!" Don yelled, saluting. Megumi sighed irritadedly.

"We're fine .. ."she mumbled. What are you doing here?" Don gasped.

"Nothing! I'm a virgin." he pumped his chest proudly. He then walked to Megumi and pointed. " You dirty little girl." Megumi was ready to slap her male cousin. She suddenly felt the parasite inside of her moving . Just then someone stepped in the classroom door She had messy brown hair with piercing black eyes in their ultimate rage. She wore a black, simple ruffle dress with elegant sandles.

"Where are you, bitch?" she asked in a cold voice. Tia shuddered and wimpered. Worried, Zatch walked in front of her and gave the woman a cold glare that'd put Stone Cold to shame. Aeris jumped in front of the lady and pointed her sissors at he woman's throat

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. Tia, now angry, with her head down, shaking,

"Hy-Hyono" she said, referring to the woman who was her step mom who tried to kill her. Hyono smirked and cocked her head.

"Oh. I'm so glad you remember me."

"How are you here?" Tia asked. " You got ten years for what you did." Tia wanted to strangl this person right now. Hyono had a innocent closed eye smile

"Well, I wa sin prison when there was an explosion and lot'sa yelling. The group who made the boom wanted me to work for them in return formy freedom. I was OK with that, but then these people gave me a power . .and I felt so, invincable" She then transformed similarly to the "manager" of the news building. Megumi began breathing heavily, struggling to resist the urge to cough blood for her friends' sakes. The pure aura of the creature still stroke much fear in everyones' hearts.

" Now of course, I'd love to crush my step daughter" Hyono started, Tia grit her teeth and Zatch, Megumi, Kiyo and Aeris readied themselves. Hyono swiped her hand.

"Unfourtanetly my mission is to hurt someone else. she sighed. Everyone could feel extreme chills trying to figure out who she'd go after. Natsumi read her mind, but it was very hard, there was alot of static for some reason.

"Ughhh . . .Uh Ummm . . ." she struggled It finally came. "KOLULU GET AWAY!" Zeno jumped up as if Natsumi pressed a button to activate him. Hyono was flying at a fast pace to her target. Too fast. Zeno wouldn't make it. Suddenly, Brago jumped in front of Kolulu and gave Hyono a round house kick, pushing her away. Kolulu looked up to Brago, standing on a desk.

"Don't get the wrong idea." he said, "I just wanted to try the move out . . ."

"W-well, Thank you anyway." she stuttered before Zeno pulled her up and ran to the exit. Hyono got on her feet and ran after them, but it looked more like controlled skiding in her form. The halls wer bare and carpeted and shot a laser and hit Zeno, knocking him out to a side wall

"Zeno!" Kolulu yelled. She fell to the floor to check on her boy friend Hyono smirked and walked toward Kolulu who could only do a sloppy crab walk, but a fast one. How did it come to this? Why did Clear Note want her dead? What was so special about her? Was it that she was a mamodo? She suddenly found, a peace, a peace that Zeno and Lori and everyone else would be OK, Hyono would not hurt them if she got her, that made her happy, she prayed everyone would be able to beat Clear Note then closedd her eyes.

She could sense the beast strike

However she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see Megumi in front of her.**No!** she thought,** It isn't fair that Megumi get's hurt! This lady wants me! No one else! No matter kow many people she hurt, she'd keep chasing me until she killed me.**

"Megumi!" Kolulu yelled, "Please get out of here, she-" Kolulu was cut off when Megumi some how punched Hyono hard enough to push her half way down the hall. Megumi turned back and looked at Kolulu. Megumi's eyes were pupil-less, her stomach had three severe strikes, and yet, she was charged back at them. How could they block this one? Megumi didn't care, she'll die to protect Kolulu from being another, victim. Hyono stopped however. She looked back to see Veronte holding her with one hand with a look of anger that'd put Zatch to shame.

"So . . ." she mummured, "You're the hoe who put my family through hell? Heh, you don't seem too tough" She raised Hyono high then slammed her hard on the ground. Hyono let out an ear splitting scream. Suddenly an army of similar half half minions showed up. Veronte scratched the back of her head, sighed and uttered a "Really?" Suddenly Dufort ran in and somehow passed all of the creatures without causin' alarm. Minami,,and Mr Sunbeam appeared with trange weapons.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here!" Mr. Dufort yelled. Both girls looked fearfully at the minions. "Don't worry, your parents can handle them. Zatch and your mom are on the way Kolulu. We've done this before!" Both girls looked at the adults who nodded. "Your friends are in the limo" Dufort went on "We'll go somewhere safe!" The teens looked at each other one more time, shrugged,and ran with Dufort. Veronte grabbed Megumi and put a glowing hand on her stomach and absorbed the wounds.

"No more playing hero YOU GOT THAT YOUNG LADY?" Minami yelled, Veronte mummured a "Listen to your mom kid." and let go. Megumi bowed and gave a quick thank you and they ran off.

"Heehee, like old times right Veronte?" Minami asked

"Yep," she replied, "Let's get this over with" They nodded and charged .. .

The group ran through the halls, a little worried about their parents fighting these creatures with simple weapons. But due to their expierience, the teens put their trust in the adults and kept running. Finally they reach the school's exit n saw the limo. The other students were outside in clusters, heading home. Kolulu and Megumi were filled with relie to see their friends, all safe in the limo. Megumi sat between Tia and Natsumi while Kolulu sat between Lori and Zeno who ha also been healed by Veronte. Dufort was quiet in the back. for many minutes. Tia finally spoke up, her voice shaky and whiny.

"Everyone, I-I'm sorry his happened" She put her head down.

"Tia," Zatch started,"This isn't your fault."

"YES IT IS!" she yelled,"If I had befriended Hyono, she'd never . . ." Tia's speech became total crying, Megumi wrapped an arm around her and whispered "your wrong sweetie". Once again, silence continued until Kolulu broke it.

"How?" she asked, "How?" Everyone looked at her, pointed at Megumi

"How could, that, thing hurt you like that, and you're still alive, you didn't faint or anything . .. " Megumi frowned, she did not want to tel them the truth right now. Suddenly Tia detached her head from Megumi's chest and gave a look at Claire that was almost as bad as her mom's.

"Ckaire is giving us lessons on guns and we were wearig bullet proof suits below our clothes so Hyono needed more strength to get through." Clt plaaire looked at Tia.

**That look you've got isn't scary enough to comepletely scare me tomato head . . .but I'll play along.** she thought. She nodded. Natsumi slowly turned her head toward Dufort.

"So," she started," You knew my parents MR. Dufort? My mom told me she knew my dad for a long time, I didn't know it was that long." Mr. Dufort let out a small sigh. "Y-You don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry . . ." she said, now very red. Dufort shook his head.

"It's fine" he started. "Naussica didn't live where Ryomu and I did. She came to ur area to see relatives from a few days before Christmas to a couple of days after New Years. We made a pact to all get into Tsukuba University, and we akk did." He let out a sad chuckle. "Unfourtanetly Ryomu got to Naussica before I both loved her deeply though, and I agreed to remain good friends with both of them until Conan . . ." he had to regain himself. It was quiet, then Skye spoke up.

"So why were your eyes normal back then but blank now?" she asked, Dufort stifened.

"That's personal" he mumbled.

They finally arrived at a strange, large purple mansion, Victoria style slihtly darkened by an open cave of trees surrounding it.

"I house sit for extra cash." Dufort explained. "We'll be safe here and the owners won't be back til' Thursday. The group exited and waked to his house. The air jad a quiet deserted feel to it. Dufort entered and turned in the key. They entered the house. The halls were lit, with shut doors lining the light blue halls All other rooms were dark. Zatch smirked, jumped and clinged to the faintly seen chandeliere in the entrance area. and swung around.

"Whee!" he yelled. Soon Don joined him. The two were laughing as Dufort yelled at them to get down. Suddenly a voice is heard.

"Quit rough housing!" it yelled. The voice sounded like a woman in her twenties, with a cold edge. The teens quickly jumped down.. A hall way was right in front of the teens. Out of it emerged to figures. One was a ten foot floating squid with a blue head and red tails, theother was a melted yeti with orange long hair a little shorter than the squid. Most of the group had a WTF look on their faces. The creatures seemed to have a watch dog aura to them, making everyone feel not welcome

"Get out" The yeti spoke with a deep musce man voice.

. . ."Whatever you are . . ." Dufort started,"I have permission from the house owners to be here. What permission do you have?" At this point Dufort felt kinda stupid for trying to stump these creatures. The ape then showed his eyes,gray, and full of anger. They also had . . .some kind of extremely strong determination in them.

"We have a treasure to wait for . . ." the jelly fish answered. She extended a tentacle to the yeti's hand. Suddenly the whole room went white like an old light turning on, and everything went blank.

Zatch woke up in a dark room.

"Ugh, I woke up in the middle of the night again?" he asked. He rolled once then pushed his legs to get out of bed to go to the rest room, only to find the awkward shock of his feet slamming into the floor, and the large buzz feeling from his feet to his knees. Suddenly everything that happened tosay hit his head like a golf ball.

"Where am I?" Zatch shouted.

"Still in the mansion . . ." Tia mumbled. Zatch felt relieved that these things didn't make him suffer alone. As to take that victory away, a strike of lightning was heard followed by a large boom. Tia gulped.

Meanwhile Zeno, Lori ,Kolulu, , Laila, Alber,and Brago were in another room. They'd come past the whole "We're trapped!" panic and were listening to Pandora on Zeno's iPad, Brago wasn't settling for that.. He stood up and looked around. He found the door by finding the thin white rectangle near the floor. He went to the door and kicked it open. Just as he adjusted his eyes to the light, he sound himself blocked off by a purple moose, a green giraffe, a yellow giant lobster and a brown giant bee with white stripes. The others in the room looked out when they noticed Brago wasn't moving. Brago knew that he was pwerless without Sherry there and apparently these animals had power. So Brago growled and stepped back. He then surprised everyone by jumping over the lobster and makin' a mad dash to God knows where. The animals chased after him.. The others in the room stood there, then walked the hall in the opposite direction to Brago

Ri,Skye,Claire,Maxwell,Yukiro,Suzu,Sean,Petal,Robin,Tanya,Kaede, Alm, Mamiko, Pamoon, Lance,and Kiyo were in another door way. There were four new animals guarding their way, a pink scorpio, a turqouise shicken, a black rabbit and a golden spider.. Tanya told a scary story to scare them away.

"Crap, where do you get these stories?" Skye asked, Tanya shook her head.

" I won't tell ~" she sang as they started walking until they saw an old man who was tansparent, right in front of them. He was much shorter than they were, wearing traditional Japanese clothes. He had extremely bushy eye brows and a very large and distinguished mustache.. Something about his appearance made the children believe that this guy would be funny, but they knew nothing in this place, no matter how it looked, was funny. The old man sighed.

"I thought we'd be able to have one friggin week with the house to ourselves" he said, shaking his head.

"Well, " Petal started, "We don't wanna be here either!"

"We were trying to escape trouble . . ." Kiyo continued,"I guess we just ran into more . . ." The man shook his head with his arms crossed.

"You didn't necessarily run into trouble here . ." he started," Just not a good place for humans at this particular time."

"Uhh," Kaede started, I didn't know there were hourly schedules here . . ." The man shook his head again. He was about to speak again when lightning strook and a large boom of thunder was heard and the light went out. The old man sighed

"How fitting .. " Pamoon commented.

Zatch and Tia were still in the room. They were now sitting against a wall, a few inches away from each other. It was almost silent, except for the rain and occasional thunder, with Tia yelping.

"It's alright!" Zatch said happily, "It's just flashes and sound, they won't hurt you!"

"SHUT UP!" Tia yelled"Y-You'd never get it, you never would!" she whimpered.

"Well, I want to try." Zatch offered, he turned to Tia, crossed his legs and sat up straight. Tia looked away for a moment to consider. she then faced her knees.

"Hyono shot me . . .during a thunder storm."Tia started, Zatch gasped

-Flashback-

A thirteen year Tia was listening to music in her in it was pink but her head phones were silver. Tia was hugging her knees to her chest, looking out her window at the rain and flashes. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans. She suddenly felt a prescence on her left. She looked and saw Hyono with a gun to Tia's head. Tia gasped. , Tia quickly took her head phones off and looked to the door. Hyono, who wore a black shirt, leather jacket,jean pants and black shoes.

"I tried to work this out . . ." she said shaking, "But you continue to push me away! I don't need you in this family." Hyono pulled the trigger but was too slow. Tia leaped out of her bedand ran toward the door. Hyono shot again so Tia quickly put her hands on the back of her head and bent down to the shut door, spun around and used her arms to protect herself. Hyono simply continued to shake the gun at Tia from near her bed with a devilish expression. Her finger never left the trigger.

-End Flashback-

"Whenever lightning stroke," Tia continued, "my heart would stop, wondering when she'd shoot me, hoping it didn't happen, yet wishing it did to get it over with . . . She pulled the trigger once andit hit my arm but got caught in it. Luckily a few seconds later, the cops came in. My dad called them when he heard gun shots. Hyono was arrested and taken away." Tia finished then wrapped herself in a ball and cried. Zatch embraced his crying friend.

Brago was running down the lit halls with no real goal in mind. He just wanted to get the heck out. He ran through the seemingly endless rows of doors. Finally he reach the end of the hall, he saw a large white double door with black cocked his eye brows, shrugged and decided to take a peak. He opened the door slightly, and what he saw shocked him deeply.. He ran back toward the others.

Zeno's group was walking.

"Stop!" Laila yelled. "There are a bunch of those creeps near by. Everyone looked at each other.

"Let's just take a peak . . ."Alber suggested. So they went to where these animals were. They saw Megumi, Natsumi Don and Dufort playing cards with some animals and Skye's group and Aeris and Christable playing Never Have I Ever with the creatures.

W-What the HELL?" Zeno asked. Skye waved at them.

"They just suddenly came in the room we were in." Dufort started, "We wanted to make friends with them so we taught them games."

"Yes well," the shortt man spoke, "Now that you're all here . . ."

"No!" Aeris yelled, "Tia's still missing. and the dude who looks like the dude with gray hair!" Zeno glared at her.

"IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH" the man yelled. "U shall explain this place."

"Yes." Brago entered the room, with strong anger. He went to the old man and grabbed his collar. "Explain why I saw people cry and scream as they were morphed into those things!" hhe was looking at the animals. The yellow crab yanked Brago away. The old man aught his breath and cleared his throat.

"I was once human. I was born in year 42 A.D. and I passed away in 102 A.D. I was a military doctor who saw many people go. The most painful part for them, and eventually me as I watched them go, was bing scared to go to the after life alone. . .I'd pray every night for those people who left, that they could wait for their family before they left for the next life.

when I passed I heard a voice tell me that he could give me the ability to host ahouse for people to wait for their family or friend before they left this world. I agreed in a heart beat and here I am!" The man said proudly.

"Then why are these people eing morphed into animals?" Kiyo asked.

"They can't keep their human form if they've passed away, otherwise they'll just keep going to the after life. These costumes are like brakes on ther journey to the fter life in order to wait for their family.

"Why are they being hostile?" Christable asked. The man looked at er like she lost it.

"Huh? Hostile? These spirits get bored and seeing other people makes them want to play with those people but they'd never hurt you"

"Well why did the squid and' the yeti say we weren welcome and split us up?" Kaede tested, the man looked confused.

"I'll have a talk with them." he promised. "Just know that you have to get out soon. If my superiors found me talking to humans, he'll shut down this place and I can't allow that!"

Tia was still in Zatch's arms, her crying was quieting down to smiffles.

"Zatch?"

"Unu?"

"Could you make my pain go away?" Tia wiggled her way out of Zatch's grip and faced him as she said this. Zatch gave a gentle smile and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"You're such a weird person Tia .. ." Zatch started.

"Why?"

"You treat me like crud half time when you strangle me . . .and yet, you're so strong and you help me become a better person. You're always so fn to be arond, I love you . . I guess coming from me that doesn't help but . .." At this point Zatch had his eyes closed scratching the back of his head so he was quite taken back when a pair of lips shyly pecked his. Zatch looked at Tia who was now blushing right in front of him Zatch smiled and went in to kiss her back. Suddenly the door opened.

"There you two are . . ." it was Kiyo. "Come on, we gotta go!" The two stood up and wen off with Kiyo, who explained the strange house. They arrived at the house's entrance. The rest of the group stood there, looking at the jelly fish and the yeti. The old man walked into the space between the group and the creatures.

"Just by looking at them" he started, " I can tell these guys are quite confused. These spirits cannot see actual people, they can just sense how much they can trustt you. They see some people from both sides in you while the rest of these spirits see you as neutral people." He then stared at the spirits intensely. The man cocked his eye brows. "I've never done that before . . .but I suppose it can be done" he answered. The people looked at him confused. He turned to look at them and raised his hand. Megumi, Natsumi, Don and Dufort suddenly disappeared with teleportation seen in futuristic movies.. They found themselves in a white space facing the jelly fish,yeti and old man. Suddenly Nayoko, Minami, Veronte, Shirosuke, and Rai .ared. Rai saw the creatures and ran to his father. who hugged him.

"More weird friends?" Nayoko asked looking at her sister

"Nyoo~" Minami replied, I dunno them."

"Alright," the man started, "Remember, I can only do this for a few minutes.

"That's fine." the yeti said. "That's all we need".

Don stood and thought about this for a minute. He remembered that these creatures were deseased spirits waiting for someone. He then looked around at who was with him. He gasped as the realization hit him.

"I-It's you!" he uttered. The old man made a gesture almost like taking a sheet off a surface in an unveiling. The creatures' skin left lin seceral micro and Ryomu in the clothes they wore the day thy passed away.. Naussica wearing a casual red dress, Ryomu wearin a black dress short sleeve shirt with a white vest and black pants stood there. Gasps were heard and some shed a few tears. Natsumi looked at them, gasping. She then figured out why they were in this house. She fell to her knees and cried. They were waitin here for her. .They both ran to her. Nausicca knelt to her hugged her. Ryomu knelt at Natsumi's side and put an arm around them both. the three of them crying.

"Ahh, you've grown so much, but you're still kinda short" Naussica teased. "Still my tangerine"

"we missed you!, It's so great to finally see you again. " Ryomu added

Aside from that, everything was quiet, and so peacful. It was all too confused to feel the peace (A/N: I am not a hippie, but they're cool dudes)

"Mommy, Daddy, who are these people?" he asked. The two spirits gave their child one last back pat and stood up. Natsumi stood up too. The spirits walked up to Nayoko,Shirosuke and put her hand on Rai's head

"Rai, this is Naussica and Ryomu, they're Natsumi's parents." Nayoko explained.

"Awwww~" Naussica cooed, "The last time we saw you you were still in your mother's tummy. You're seven now right?" Rai nodded and smiled. "Naussica smiled and gave him a hug. she hugged Nayoko while Ryomu was talking to Shirosuke

"Hey dork" Shirosuke teased as he punched Ryomu.

"Cop punk" Ryomu winked and punched Shirosuke back. They laughed and gave each other a fist pump.

"ALIEN FRIEND!" Nausicca yelled, glomping Veronte who chuckled but deep down despised the broad, downgrading term known as alien

Nausica went to Don.

"So," she started, "Have you found a girlfirend with less than ten years between you two?" she asked, Don laughed nervously.

"ALIEN FRIEND!" Nausicca yelled, glomping Veronte who chuckled but deep down despised the broad, downgrading term known as alien

"Nah, I'm still waiting" Ryomu walked towards them.

"Here's a tip." he offered. "Don't try until the very end when you know you've found someone you have a deep, unconditional,and leagal" Ryomu chukled, Don raised a shaky fist while smirking. "Relationship with someone." he held Nausicca's had. "One that bonds you beyond earthly death." Don smiled and nodded. A chuckle was the heard, then a full laugh, it was Dufort.

"Look at you Ryomu, you were the kid on the block with neglect issues that I decided to talk to one day, now your giving lectures about love." he shook his head. Naussica and Ryomu looked at each other.

"BEST FRIEND!" they yelled hugging Dufort who cried a little.

"Times almost up . . ." the old man said sadly, he couldn't help but be moved by the scene.. Naussica went to Natsumi and put a firm hand on her shoulder Ryomu did the same.

"Nami," Naussica started, Natsumi teared up, it'd been so long since she heard that name. "We love you, so much, I know that's super cheesy but . . ."

"The point is," Ryomu picked up, "Please make us wait at least sixty more years for you . . .we want you to be happy get married , have a family, watch your kids grow up,work your dream job and . . ." Natsumi was shaking her head at all of this.

"Makoto was right" Minami started, reffering to the English teacher, "the injecion, it kills a baby it comes in contact with after so much time. We needed your blood to save Natsumi using your method but . . ." Naussica gasped and looked at her child, now crying. She had taken her eye bandages off to reveal her new eyes Naussica put her hand on her mouth and cried. Ryomu put an arm onn her shoulder, , crying was looking down, crying herself.

"I'm so sorry, ths is all my fault, all my fault . . ."she cried. Megumi looked at her, thinking of what would son happen to her, and feared greatly how her mother would handle it. She started crying her self. Natsum looked up.

'Clear Note, has really messed this family up" she thought ofall of the tears she, and everyone else have shed because of the monster, but we're still here, and as long as I live, I will help bring Clear Note down." she said

"Me too" Megmi promised. Naussica sighed. she ran and hugged Meumi wile Ryomu hagged Minami.

"It wasn't your fault." he said. and with hat the two spiritsdisappeared and the old man stood in front of them.

"Thank you . . ." Natsumi started, "but how did you do this if theycouldn't be in human form?" she asked.

"This is my meditating realm." he replied. "The after life didn't know about this place until now, so I can't do this again I'm afraid, or they'll shut this place down."

"We really appreciate this sir." said Dufort. The old man nodded. "Go on now, get out." he snapped his fingers as they vanished. "and good luck .. ."

Outside the mansion everyone else waited. Right after their friends disappeared the old man's voice told them to leave or else and their friends would return shortly.

"It's geting late . . ." Tanya mentioned

Suddenly the little group teleported ran to Megumi

"What happened?" Megumi shook her head smiling

"Hey everyone!" Lance yelled," Look!" he pointed up. The sun was setting with a rainbow crossing it. Everyone smiled and half the girls caught it on their phones. Zatch and Tia looked at each other and smiled. Zatch then kissed Tia for a whole minute as phones flashed applauses flew awws were sung and whooping was audible. They finally parted.

"What you siad," Tia began, "means more than you'll ever know."

And Cut!

Please PLEASE review for more! This was much longer than inticipated, Sorry . . .Please REVIEW FOR COOKIES! OCS ARE WELCOME!


	26. Any Takers?

I'm going to ask one last time if anyone wants this continued, if not, I'll stop this story for good.

Are there any questions about this story? Are there confusing things that make you not want to keep reading? Please ask!

I have a nasty habot of never proof reading which explains the bad editting, I'll do my best to remember to edit.

Please give me opinion?

Thank you =3


End file.
